Pastel de Calabaza
by Merotokki
Summary: <html><head></head>Tras la guerra, todo está pacífico. Harry está en la escuela de aurores, y en apariencia todo es normal...hasta que él mismo mete en su vida a cierto rubio que la pondrá patas arriba.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un año después

Aquella mañana hacía más frío de lo normal, pese a tratarse de una mañana de invierno. Los cristales del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaban empañados, y podían verse unos finos pedacitos de hielo condensarse en los marcos, producto probablemente de una helada nocturna.

En cambio, dentro de la casa, el ambiente era apacible y tranquilo. El elfo doméstico, Kreacher, se había encargado de encender la chimenea de la sala de estar, por lo que un maravilloso calorcillo había inundado cada rincón.

Harry Potter sostenía su café matutino en una mano, bebiendo el líquido caliente a sorbos, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de pasar cuidadosamente las páginas del ejemplar diario de El Profeta que su fiel lechuza le había traído como cada mañana. El pequeño elfo doméstico revoloteaba a su alrededor, recorriendo la extensión de la cocina, trasladando tarteras y cacharros de un lado a otro. Pese al ruido incesante que producía, en la casa se respiraba una absoluta tranquilidad.

Harry terminó de leer el periódico, y, mirando al reloj de su muñeca, bebió los últimos sorbos de café y se levantó, preparado para salir.

-Amo…debería llevar ropa de abrigo.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias Kreacher.

Se podía decir que Harry Potter era feliz. Había pasado más de un año desde el fin de la guerra, y ahora, la única preocupación que ocupaba su mente era la de salir abrigado a la calle. Ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ni nada. Sólo paz.

Alcanzó su abrigo del perchero del recibidor, y se colocó cuidadosamente su bufanda de lana, regalo de la señora Weasley. Por un momento se sintió tentado de llevarse la otra bufanda que descansaba en el perchero, orgullosa, luciendo sus colores dorado y escarlata, pero lo desechó al instante. Ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y no era muy apropiado que un auror en proceso llevara una bufanda de Gryffindor.

Tras despedirse de Kreacher y haber intentado por vigésima vez arreglar el desastre de su pelo, salió al helado exterior, avanzando por la plaza, camino al metro de la cuidad.

Como siempre, la gente andaba de un lado a otro, inmiscuída en sus asuntos. Muggles que llegaban tarde al trabajo, que llevaban a sus niños al colegio, estudiantes de instituto que siempre se movían en grupo. Aquella era la razón por la que Harry Potter nunca viajaba al Ministerio por la Red Flu, para respirar en su camino la ansiada normalidad.

Bajó del metro con cuidado cuando llegó a su parada. Todavía tenía tiempo, así que caminó con parsimonia por las calles el centro de Londres, hasta llegar a aquella cabina telefónica donde había entrado por primera vez hacía años con el señor Weasley, por un motivo muy diferente y mucho menos agradable. Abrió la puerta y siguió el mismo proceso que todos los días, provocando que la cabina bajase al subsuelo, hasta por fin abrirse de nuevo en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

Harry echó a andar por el camino de siempre, recordando lo que había sido ese vestíbulo antes, hacía años, cuando la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso estaba en pleno apogeo. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, odiaba tener esa clase de recuerdos. Afortunadamente, todo aquello había acabado.

Tocó el botón del ascensor y esperó. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, realmente, los vestigios de aquella sangrienta guerra todavía eran palpables. Había pasado muy poco tiempo.

-¡Harry!

Una conocida voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio la vuelta enseguida, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Como siempre, ridículamente temprano.

- Debería empezar a acostumbrarme a que me regañes hasta cuando hago las cosas bien, Hermione.

Ambos rieron, a la vez que la puerta del ascensor se abría, invitándolos a pasar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hermione habló.

-Oye Harry, sé que estás bien sólo, y todo eso, pero…Sabes que cuando quieras puedes pasarte por casa, ¿verdad?

-sí, Hermione, lo sé de sobra- contestó Harry, mirándola con gesto cariñoso- deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí y disfrutar un poco de tu nueva vida.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Hacía muy pocos meses que Ron y ella habían decidido vivir juntos. Ambos tenían ya un trabajo, Ron trabajaba con George en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y ella se dedicaba a defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

-Está bien…- suspiró- pero si algún día te sientes solo o algo…por favor Harry, acuérdate de que somos tus amigos y puedes venir cuando quieras, no sólo servimos para derrotar magos tenebrosos.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, demostrando la complicidad de siempre.

-Ésta es la tuya- comentó Hermione cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una voz femenina anunció "Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"- nos vemos luego, Harry, con un poco de suerte para entonces ya sabremos el veredicto de Malfoy.

Para cuando Harry comprendió las palabras de Hermione, las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado.

¿Malfoy? Tenía entendido que Malfoy ya había sido juzgado y ya estaba permanentemente en Azkaban junto a su esposa. Lo más probable es que su amiga estuviese equivocada, no era posible que hubiese un segundo juicio para Lucius Malfoy, no para él.

El pasillo del Departamento estaba completamente desierto, era demasiado temprano. Miró su reloj de nuevo. Todavía faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de sus clases, con lo que se entretuvo dando un paseo por el departamento para hacer tiempo.

Al doblar una esquina visualizó a una pequeña elfina doméstica limpiar las baldosas del suelo con esmero. Parecía sana y bien cuidada, y Harry sintió de repente un profundo sentimiento de orgullo por su mejor amiga. Entonces, al observarla, se le ocurrió preguntar, al fin y al cabo, la elfina debería conocer lo que se cocía en el Ministerio.

Se acercó lentamente y carraspeó para llamar su atención, a lo que la elfina respondió mirándole y sonriendo cordialmente.

-Eh..disculpe…

- ¿Sí?-la elfina sonrió de nuevo.

- Me preguntaba si, por casualidad, usted sabría si hoy tendrá lugar algún juicio a algún mortífago…- Harry compuso una mueca de de disculpa, como queriendo excusarse con la pequeña elfina por molestarla.

La elfina pareció pensar durante unos instantes, para luego contestar- Bien, si no me equivoco, hoy celebrarán el juicio del joven Malfoy, señor Potter.

Harry elevó las cejas.

-¿Malfoy?¿Lucius Malfoy?

-Oh, no, señor Potter, el señor Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban, y espero que por mucho tiempo… A quien juzgarán hoy es a su hijo, al joven Draco.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Draco?¿Draco Malfoy?

-Ehh… Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda.- agradeció Harry, casi sin pensar.

-Un placer, señor Potter.- la elfina sonrió de nuevo y volvió a su trabajo sin perder un segundo.

Harry se obligó a moverse del sitio. Le parecía increíble que fueran a juzgar a Malfoy con los cargos de mortífago. Según él tenía entendido, el Ministerio sólo juzgaba a los mortífagos que poseían la Marca Tenebrosa. Entonces… ¿Draco Malfoy realmente tenía la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en su brazo?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El juicio

Harry recordó por un momento la escena vivida en la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, como Draco, profundamente abatido, había bajado la varita frente a los ofrecimientos de Dumbledore. Él sabía, pese a que hubieran sido enemigos durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts, que Draco Malfoy no era un mortífago, y mucho menos un asesino. Simplemente se había visto sumergido en un mundo al que no quería pertenecer, pero estaba obligado a ello.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Draco ahora. Sus dos padres estaban en Azkaban, su tía muerta, sus amigos lejos. Draco probablemente estaría sólo, esperando a que algún auror le diese el permiso para pasar a la sala del juicio, donde de nuevo, se decidiría para él un destino, sin que él tuviera ni voz ni voto.

¿Qué habría hecho durante todo aquel año? ¿Habría vivido por sí sólo en la enorme Mansión Malfoy?¿Habría sobrevivido con la fortuna de sus padres hasta aquel día?

Si en el juicio Draco Malfoy era declarado inocente, ¿Se quedaría a vivir allí, sólo, sin familia ni amigos? Él tenía a Hermione y a Ron, a la familia Weasley, a Teddy… ¿Pero él...a quién tenía?

Harry suspiró, al tiempo que se sentaba en un banco enfrente de la entrada a la Oficina de Aurores.

De nuevo, los destragos que la guerra había causado.

Se removió , inquieto, sintiéndose impotente por no poder saber nada sobre aquel juicio. Draco Malfoy iba a ser juzgado mientras él se dedicaba a practicar hechizos defensivos y encantamientos, y lo peor era que no iba a poder hacer nada si él salía elegido culpable.

¿O sí?

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento. Nunca había faltado antes a la escuela de aurores, por lo que si faltaba una vez no pasaría nada… Y si había algún problema en asistir al juicio…tal vez fuera el momento de utilizar todos aquellos privilegios que tenía por ser "Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico".

Se levantó del banco apresuradamente. Era prácticamente imposible que el juicio hubiese empezado ya por lo temprano que era, así que de nuevo se metió en el ascensor, para bajar un par de pisos más, hasta que la dulce vocecilla le informó de que había llegado a la "Novena planta: Departamento de Misterios "

Recorrió los pasillos del Departamento tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies. Odiaba aquel escenario, lo odiaba realmente, por lo que procuraba pisarlo lo menos posible, para así evitar todo recuerdo relacionado con Sirius y la Profecía. Bufó. El Ministerio estaba funcionando muy bien en muchos aspectos, pero ni se les ocurría arreglar el hecho de que el ascensor no llegara hasta las Salas de Tribunal, y sólo se pudiera acceder a ellas por el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó al oír una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta descubrió un amable rostro moreno que ya conocía, y a quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Kingsley.

-Vaya, Harry, no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido de verte aquí.

Harry suspiró. Era mejor tener que tratar con Kingsley para entrar a la Sala del Juicio que con cualquier otro.

-Verás, Kingsley… me he enterado que hoy juzgarán a Draco Malfoy…

-Sí, así es, nos estamos preparando para ese juicio ahora mismo.

Harry decidió no andarse con rodeos, era mejor hablar claramente.

-Me gustaría asistir a ese juicio.

El Ministro ni se molestó en ocultar el gesto de sorpresa de se formó en su rostro al oír las palabras de Harry. Alzó una ceja y le miro con curiosidad.

-Vaya, Harry…¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Verás…-Harry retorció las manos, ni siquiera él sabía porqué- Fue compañero mío en Hogwarts, realmente me interesa lo que se decida en este juicio.

Kingsley de nuevo adoptó una mueca de incredulidad.

-Tengo entendido que érais enemigos…

-En cierto modo.

El hombre pareció mirarlo escrutadoramente por unos segundos, hasta hablar de nuevo.

-Está bien, Harry, no haré más preguntas.- Harry sonrió ante la perspicacia del ministro- Tienes mi consentimiento para participar en el juicio. Confío en tus motivos. Ahora Harry, si me disculpas, debo volver al trabajo.

-Eh... ¡Kingsley!- éste se dio la vuelta, mirándole de nuevo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Desdeluego…

-¿Realmente tiene la Marca?

El rostro de Kingsley adoptó un matiz serio, y le miró a los ojos.

-Sí, Harry, y ése es el motivo por el que lo juzgamos hoy.

Harry se quedó pensativo, observando al Ministro de Magia marcharse por el pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó por el camino hacia los Tribunales. Las paredes comenzaron a verse más antiguas a medida que avanzaba por el lugar. No pudo evitar acordarse de la primera vez que había recorrido esos pasillos, acompañado del señor Weasley, con el fantasma de los dementores en Little Whingins cargando sobre su espalda.

Cuando entró en aquel lugar le resultó tremendamente familiar. Había estado allí tantas veces…su juicio en el 5º año, escondido bajo la capa invisible, intentando robarle a Dolores Umbridge un pedazo del alma de lord Voldemort… Incluso en recuerdos que no eran suyos había estado allí, presenciando como Igor Karkarov delataba al joven Barty Crouch Junior delante de su propio padre…

Por eso no le impactó la imponente imagen que daba aquella sala… los escaños de los miembros del Wizengamot rodeaban a una sola silla central, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba vacía. Los pocos magos que se encontraban allí ya se encontraban dispersos por los escaños, serios, revisando documentos o escribiendo con sus plumas. En lo alto de la sala, justo enfrente de la silla reservada para el acusado, se encontraba, majestuosa, la silla sonde una vez se había sentado Cornelius Fudge, y que ahora era destinada a Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry se sentó en uno de los escaños que no tenían un nombre grabado, cerca del lugar del acusado, pero lo suficientemente escondido como para que Malfoy no le reconociera, y esperó, observando cómo magos y brujas vestidos con la misma túnica iban ingresando en la sala y se iban sentando, con aspecto serio.

Hasta que, al fin, la puerta principal se abrió y un abatido Draco Malfoy entró en la sala, acompañado de un auror de aspecto tosco, que le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en la silla central, y se desplazó hacia el extremo de la puerta, haciendo guardia, probablemente con la finalidad de detener al acusado si éste trataba de escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El juicio, 2ª parte

Harry no pudo despegar la mirada de aquel chico que permanecía sentado en frente de todos aquellos magos, con la mirada apagada y perdida, más delgado de lo normal, despeinado y sin ése aura de glamour que lo había acompañado toda su vida. Aquél ya no era el orgulloso y altivo Draco Malfoy, si no que era una sombra hundida por los acontecimientos, una víctima más, que, encima de haber sufrido la guerra en carnes propias, ahora debía rendir cuentas por su cobardía. Una cobardía que cualquiera tenía derecho a tener sin que nadie se lo echase en cara.

-Señor Potter…- le saludó una bruja de cabello canoso que se había sentado a su lado.

-Ah…Buenos días- respondió Harry, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kingsley Shackebolt llegó a la Sala poco después, y se sentó en su sitio correspondiente, con su fiel secretario al lado. Percy Weasley le saludó solemnemente, con un movimiento de cabeza, a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry observó como una menuda auror de aspecto tierno llevaba hasta Malfoy un vaso opaco, que colocó entre sus manos, haciéndole un gesto para que se bebiera su contenido.

-¿Qué le está dando?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para la bruja que estaba a su lado.

-¿Realmente piensas que es té?- le respondió la bruja, con una mirada sarcástica.

-Veritaserum.

La anciana bruja le regaló una significativa mirada, y Harry supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Kingsley aclaró la voz y habló.

-¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Malfoy levantó un poco la mirada, y respondió con voz firme pero débil.

-Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Es usted hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban?

- Sí, lo soy.

Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso, con todas esas preguntas protocolarias.

-¿Reconoce usted haber apoyado a la causa de lord Voldemort y haber participado en sus filas?

Draco tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Reconoce usted haber sido el responsable de la incursión en Hogwarts que posteriormente acabaría con la muerte del director Albus Dumbledore?

Draco empezaba a ponerse más pálido si cabía. Harry se preguntó si realmente no pensaba defenderse, decir que había sido obligado a hacer todas aquellas atrocidades…

-Sí, señor.

-¿Reconoce usted haber apoyado a los hermanos Carrow durante su estadía en Hogwarts? 

-Sí, señor. 

-… ¿Reconoce usted ser portador de la Marca Tenebrosa que lord Voldemort grababa a todos sus mortífagos? 

La mandíbula de Draco tembló, cerró los ojos y respirando hondo, contestó. 

-Sí, señor, lo reconozco.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la Sala del Tribunal durante unos instantes. Los magos y brujas que allí habían parecían tan sorprendidos como Harry, aunque ellos, por su parte, probablemente porque les parecería horroroso que alguien tan joven pudiese ser un mortífago.

-Bien- Kingsley retomó la palabra- si nadie tiene nada que añadir, se procederá a la votac..

-Me gustaría intervenir, si no es mucha molestia.

Harry se había levantado de su asiento, y había adoptado una mirada seria hacia el ministro. Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Ver allí a Harry Potter es lo último que se hubiese esperado.

El ministro pareció vacilar un momento, pero enseguida le indicó a Harry que procediera con un gesto de su mano.

-Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas al señor Malfoy, si es posible.

-Adelante.

Harry despegó su mirada de Kingsley y la dirigió hacia Malfoy, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

-Señor Malfoy.-no pudo evitar sentirse raro al llamarle de aquella manera, sin desprecio en su voz- ¿reconoce usted haber cometido alguno de los actos que lord Voldemort le requería por propia voluntad?- Harry recalcó las tres últimas palabras.

-No.

Un leve murmullo se extendió por la sala, quedando apagado de inmediato.

-¿Alguna vez ha sido usted de ayuda para derrotar a lord Voldemort, o ha intentado serlo?

-Sí.

Malfoy mantenía clavada su mirada en el suelo, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada de Harry.

-¿Podría contarnos cómo?

- Cuando los carroñeros del Señor Tenebroso trajeron a Harry Potter a la mansión de mis padres, lo reconocí de inmediato, pero no dije nada, tenía la esperanza de que Potter lograra salvarnos a todos.

-¿Fue usted amenazado por lord Voldemort si no hacía lo que él le pedía?

-Sí.

-¿Con qué?

-Con la muerte de mis padres y la mía propia.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, estaba claro que contar todo aquello le hacía daño.

-Señor Malfoy… ¿La Marca Tenebrosa que lleva en su brazo, se la grabó por propia voluntad?

- No. Me la grabaron a la fuerza.

Harry dirigió su mirada al Ministro durante un instante. Éste parecía ensimismado en sus cavilaciones.

-Una última cosa, señor Malfoy… ¿Ha asesinado o torturado a alguien en algún momento?

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, todas las miradas pegadas a aquel chico rubio platino que ahora parecía distinto.

-Jamás.

El murmullo se hizo más notorio, y llenó la sala durante unos instantes.

-No tengo más que decir.

Harry se sentó, con la mirada de Malfoy escrutándole por completo.

Tras unos instantes de incesante murmullo, el Ministro de Magia carraspeó.

-Brujas y Magos del Wizengamot. Procederemos a votar en unos minutos, que dejaremos para la deliberación.

En un segundo el ambiente se hizo más relajado. Las brujas y magos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Harry dirigió una mirada a Kingsley, y éste le devolvió una sonrisa. Desplazó su mirada a través de las tribunas hacia Malfoy, que se encontraba todavía con los ojos fijos en él.

Cruzaron una mirada intensa, con demasiadas cosas que decirse el uno al otro. Draco no podía evitar lo interrogante de su mirada, que cambió a una de sorpresa cuando Harry le dedicó una amable sonrisa. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Minutos después, Kingsley volvió a hablar.

-Bien, pasados estos minutos, votaremos.

El silencio se apoderó del Tribunal.

Harry tragó saliva, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Draco levantó la cabeza, con un brillo distinto en la mirada.

-A favor de la condena.

Absolutamente nadie levantó la mano.

Harry suspiró y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Miró a Malfoy, que mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

Más por protocolo que por otra cosa, Kingsley volvió a hablar.

-A favor de retirar todos los cargos.

Y todo el tribunal levantó la mano, dejando oficialmente a Draco libre de culpas.

-Señor Malfoy, está usted libre de todos los cargos de los que se le acusa. He de decirle, aunque ya debe saberlo, que las pertenencias de su padre, la mansión y la fortuna serán requisadas por el ministerio hasta su defunción, momento en el que le serán devueltas. ¿Algo que añadir?

Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía en shock.

-Doy por concluida la sesión.

Entre la gente que empezaba a irse del lugar distinguió cómo el rudo auror que había acompañado a Malfoy hacía algo con su varita. Harry dedujo que le estaba quitando el encantamiento localizador que les ponían a todos los magos pendientes de juicio.

Harry también se levantó y salió de la sala, recorriendo presurosamente el pasillo que lo separaba de la entrada principal del Tribunal por donde Draco saldría.

Poco después distinguió su ahora opacada cabellera rubia, y se dirigió hacia él.

Draco le vio llegar y se detuvo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias.- Draco le miraba completamente serio, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su mirada.

-No he hecho nada, eras inocente.

-¿Por qué has venido? Es la segunda vez que me salvas, Potter. Una de la muerte y ahora de los dementores. ¿Acaso todavía sientes tener una deuda con mi madre?

Harry recordó aquel día en el bosque… ni siquiera recordaba bien lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba a Narcisa Malfoy cubriéndole, mintiendo para salvar su vida, y así también la de su hijo.

-No, Malfoy. Simplemente creo que ni te mereces morir ni te mereces ir a Azkaban.

Draco pareció no tener nada más que decir, así que bajó la mirada y se quedó así, en silencio, con los mismos ojos serios.

-Malfoy… ¿dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido por un año, sin el dinero ni la casa de tus padres?

Draco levantó la vista y la clavó en la de Harry, como reprochándole que le estuviera preguntando sobre su vida. Aún así, sólo resopló y respondió.

-He estado viviendo en la casa de mi padrino, en la calle de la Hilandera.

Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Es un buen lugar?

-No lo es. Es un sitio muy pequeño y frío. Además, no es mío. Pronto me lo embargarán.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Honestamente, no lo sé.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse extraño hablando en buenos términos con Malfoy, e imaginó que él estaría sintiendo lo mismo. Nunca jamás habían hablado como personas normales, siempre se habían insultado o burlado el uno del otro. Suspiró. La guerra había cambiado a mucha gente, y ambos habían madurado. Quizás Malfoy no fuera tan repelente en el fondo.

-Oye, Malfoy…la casa que me dejó mi padrino es enorme, quizás podrías permanecer allí hasta que…

Draco no le dejó terminar, a la mitad de la frase ya lo estaba acribillando con la mirada.

-Potter…- Draco parecía enfadado.- Ya me has salvado dos veces sin venir a cuento, si quieres que te dé las gracias, pues bien, gracias. Pero es suficiente. No necesito tu compasión.

Harry se quedó sin palabras por la reacción de Malfoy. Al final, seguía siendo aquel mocoso engreído y orgulloso de Hogwarts, aunque ya no tuviera nada de lo que enorgullecerse. Pero aunque fuera un imbécil y fuera Malfoy, Harry no iba a dejar que se quedara en la calle, sin nada que comer, teniendo plena consciencia de ello.

-Malfoy, no tienes otra opción.

Draco le miró con reproche.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Que no tienes otra opción. Esta vez no puedes permitirte actuar según tus caprichos, así que va a ser mejor que no protestes y vayas a recoger tus cosas.

Draco parecía en shock.

-¿Cómo?

- ¿También estás sordo? Kreacher!- Draco se sobresaltó cuando el pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció ante ellos- por favor, acompaña al señor Malfoy y ayúdale a llevar sus cosas a casa, se quedará con nosotros una temporada.

-Sí, amo- respondió el elfo obedientemente.

Draco todavía tenía la mandíbula colgando.

-Po…¡Potter!

-Kreacher, asegúrate de que vaya a Grimmauld Place, por favor.

- Sí, amo.

-Hasta luego, Malfoy.

-¡POTTER!

-¡Adiós..!

Harry desapareció por el pasillo camino al Departamento de Misterios, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, y dejando a un Draco muy descolocado intentando quitarse de encima a un elfo muy efusivo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La primera noche

Cuando Harry llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa estaba silenciosa y desierta. Dedujo que Kreacher estaría peleando todavía con Malfoy para que éste le acompañara, y sonrió divertido ante la imagen. Sabía que tarde o temprano Draco acabaría en aquella casa, si bien no porque reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que no tenía otra salida, tal vez porque el elfo, y eso lo sabía bien Harry, podía resultar muy persuasivo.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Harry porqué hacía todo aquello por alguien que había sido su enemigo en sus años de adolescencia no hubiera sabido responder. Quizás fuese simplemente el instinto de preocupación y de ayuda que tenía con todo el mundo, por su instinto de héroe, como solía llamarlo Ginny. O quizás fuese porque en el fondo, de alguna manera, Draco y él eran iguales. Solos y obligados a vivir algo que no querían. Nacidos con un nombre que les venía grande.

Harry suspiró y subió las escaleras de la casa, rumbo a los dormitorios. Pasó el suyo en el cuarto piso, el que una vez había pertenecido a Sirius Black, y que estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, luciendo orgullosos. Se anotó mentalmente que debía ordenar esa habitación… multitud de pergaminos se encontraban repartidos por el suelo, y el gran escritorio de madera estaba repleto de tinteros, plumas, más pergaminos y otras muchas cosas que Harry no se quiso parar a mirar. Lo único que parecía estar pulcramente intacto en aquel cuarto era la inmaculada foto mágicamente adherida a la pared, que, aún de haber podido arrancarla, no lo habría hecho.

Al pasar el pasillo llegó al cuarto de invitados. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, realmente hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba en esa habitación… Echó un vistazo adentro y comprobó que la habitación, a pesar de no estar siendo usada por nadie, estaba limpia y arreglada. Kreacher siempre se ocupaba de todas las habitaciones de la casa, siempre dispuesto a mantener en perfecto estado la casa de sus amos. La luz se colaba por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto, acogedor y tranquilo. La gran cama de sábanas color crema que ocupaba la pared frente a la ventana, respaldada por dos mesillas de noche con cajones, y un enorme armario encajado en la pared daban una ligera sensación de majestuosidad, a pesar de ser una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de la casa.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, pensando que Draco no tendría por qué quejarse. Si bien esa habitación no era su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, tampoco era una nimiedad.

Bajó de nuevo a la sala de estar. La chimenea crepitaba ligeramente, provocando un sonido relajante y confortable. Se sentó en el enorme sillón verde esmeralda y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la pequeña mesita de cristal, y cogía de ella una rana de chocolate de brillante envoltorio.

Esos momentos eran los preferidos de Harry, saborear una rana de chocolate al calor de la hoguera, sin preocupaciones, con tranquilidad. Se estaba preguntando si habría suficiente comida en la despensa cuando un ruido como de un estallido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y saltar en el sillón. De repente, la tranquilidad de la casa se rompió, dando lugar a las quejas y a los gritos.

-¡Suéltame, bicho del demonio!

Harry se levantó de golpe y salió al hall de entrada, de donde provenían los ruidos. Draco Malfoy estaba en el suelo, forcejeando con el obediente Kreacher, que se aferraba a él con uñas y dientes. Unas cuantas maletas de viaje estaban tiradas a su lado, demostrando que realmente el pequeño elfo había cumplido bien su cometido.

-Kreacher, ya está bien, puedes soltarle…

-¿¡Lo has oído, maldito pulgoso!¡Que me sueltes!

Kreacher parecía reacio a soltarle, pero al final obedeció, con el ceño fruncido.

-Amo, Kreacher ha traído al joven Malfoy y a su equipaje como ordenó…

-Muy bien, Kreacher, muchas gracias…

Draco se sacudía la túnica, ya de pie, malhumorado.

-Potter, si yo estuviera en tu piel escaparía, voy a matarte…-comentó el rubio, arreglándose el pelo en el enorme espejo del vestíbulo.

-Permíteme que lo dude, Malfoy- contestó Harry, divertido ante la situación- Yo en tu lugar gastaría esa energía en deshacer las maletas.

Draco bufó, visiblemente enfadado.

-Potter…- el rubio parecía querer mantener la calma- ¿Se puede saber…quién te crees que eres… para… ¡secuestrarme!..¡en contra de mi voluntad!

-Si fuera por propia voluntad ya no sería secuestro…- Malfoy cada vez enrojecía más por la rabia, mientras que Harry se apoyaba contra la pared, desenfadado.

-¡Potter! ¡Más vale que le ordenes a tu apestoso elfo que devuelva MIS cosas al lugar de donde las cogió, porque…!

-Draco, ya vale.

El repentino tono serio de la voz de Harry enmudeció a Draco de repente, que alzó las cejas.

-En serio, preferiría no tener que discutir esto, cuando todo sería más fácil si de una vez dejaras de lado tus inmaduros prejuicios y te dejaras ayudar por una vez.

Los ojos de Harry se clavaban en los de Draco, que sólo atinaba a mirarle con el poco reproche que era capaz de fingir, para enseguida contagiarse de la severa mirada del moreno y mirarle de la misma manera.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué haces esto.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-No soy tu amigo, no tienes que ayudarme.

-Es cierto, pero quiero hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, manteniendo la guerra de miradas, hasta que Harry habló, adoptando una expresión de incomodidad.

-Mira Draco…no quería decir esto, pero vista la situación…- Harry se enderezó, y clavó su mirada todavía más intensamente en la del rubio- No sé porqué, pero eres reacio a dejar que los demás te ayuden. Nadie puede con el peso del mundo por sí sólo, y tú tampoco. Severus te ofreció su ayuda, y la rechazaste. Dumbledore te ofreció su ayuda, ¡y la rechazaste! ¿Te has parado a pensar cómo hubiera resultado todo si hubieras aceptado? No lo habrías pasado la mitad de mal, Draco… Ahora yo te estoy ofreciendo la solución a tus problemas. ¿Vas a rechazarme a mí también?

Aquello había sido un golpe directo, y así se reflejaba en los ojos de Draco, que se mantenían clavados a los de Harry, pero esta vez con un matiz de culpabilidad en ellos. Tras unos segundos, Draco cedió, y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

-¿Cuál es mi cuarto?

Harry sonrió, victorioso, mientras le hacía un gesto a Draco para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes un cuarto propio?- bromeó Harry, mientras subían las escaleras.- Tenía pensado dejarte a dormir con Kreacher en la caldera.

-Ni siquiera tú eres tan retorcido, Potter. Además, si me apuras, prefiero instalarme allí con tal de que no me metas en un cuarto con los colores de Gryffindor…-contestó Draco, rodando los ojos.

- Jamás daría ese honor a una serpiente rastrera. Eso sí, no te esperes una habitación verde esmeralda…

Harry se paró en seco en el rellano. De hecho, sí que había una habitación con los colores de Slytherin en aquella casa. Y de hecho, estaba justo enfrente de la suya.

-¿Potter?

-Vaya, Malfoy, es posible que tengas suerte. ¡Kreacher!

El obediente elfo se apareció ante ellos con un estallido.

-Kreacher, ¿está en buen estado la habitación del señor Regulus?

-Sí, amo, Kreacher la limpia y ordena todos los días.

-Bien…pues, por favor, sube allí el equipaje del señor Malfoy, a partir de ahora será su cuarto.

Volvió a producirse otro estallido, y Kreacher desapareció.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, Harry se paró.

-Bien, Malfoy…ése es mi cuarto, por si necesitas algo...y éste- Harry abrió lentamente el picaporte de la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la suya- es el tuyo.

Después de haber echado un rápido vistazo a la habitación de Harry y haber murmurado un leve "Repugnante" Draco dirigió la mirada al interior del cuarto que el moreno le estaba mostrando. Las paredes, de color verde esmeralda, lo hacían relucir. Hasta los más ínfimos detalles estaban cuidados… Las colchas de la cama eran de un plateado leve, que contrastaba con el verde de las paredes, y los doseles de la cama parecían líquidos, de lo finos y cuidados que eran. Hasta los tiradores de la cómoda y del enorme armario tenían forma de serpiente retorcida, como los grifos y soportes del baño individual que se adivinaba al fondo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa conforme.

-Me sorprende que no hayas quemado todo esto, Potter.

-A mí también.- respondió Harry, arrugando la nariz.

Las maletas de Draco descansaban sobre la cama ordenadamente.

-Será mejor que deshagas tu equipaje- Harry salió al pasillo- si necesitas algo, estoy en la sala de estar, primer piso. Cenaremos en un rato, así que intenta darte prisa. Comedor, planta baja.

Entonces desapareció, dejando sólo a Draco en su nueva habitación.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se preguntó cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes dejarle a Draco esa habitación. Quizás hubiera sido porque simplemente ni se había planteado poner a Draco justo enfrente de él, teniendo una casa tan enorme. Pensó en Kreacher…el elfo había cambiado notablemente desde que lo conocía… ya no era gruñón y no se quejaba por tener que obedecerle, le trataba con cariño, incluso a Hermione le sonreía, pero todavía no había desterrado del todo sus viejos prejuicios y su profundo respeto por el linaje de los Black. Probablemente, de haberse tratado de otra persona, a Kreacher no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que el cuarto de su amo Regulus fuese utilizada. Pero, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, y un Slytherin de pura raza, y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Harry sonrió para sí. Probablemente Draco acabaría por sentirse cómodo en aquella casa… al fin y al cabo, las alusiones a Slytherin y a la pureza de sangre no se limitaban sólo al cuarto de Regulus Black.

Tras la suculenta cena de Kreacher y una dulce tarta de chocolate de postre, Draco subió de nuevo a su cuarto, alegando que había sido un día largo y que se moría de sueño. Poco después Harry se retiró también, despidiéndose de Kreacher y echando un último vistazo a la desierta calle, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo del cuarto piso, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por si Draco estaba ya dormido. El silencio era dueño de toda la casa, por lo que Harry dedujo que el rubio ya se habría rendido al sueño. Entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y tras haber cogido su pijama escarlata de la cómoda, se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, se entregó a sus pensamientos. Recordó la incomodidad que había reinado durante la cena… Era lógico, puesto que ambos habían sido enemigos siempre, y, prácticamente, eran unos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa, a sólo unos metros el uno del otro. Harry ni siquiera había sabido si darle o no las buenas noches, preguntándose si aquello no sería ya un exceso de una confianza que no le había sido brindada.

Suspiró, cerrando el grifo. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella situación de hiciera menos tensa con el tiempo, sólo habría que dejar que Draco cogiera confianza.

Salió del baño sólo con su pantalón de dormir, intentando secar la maraña de pelo negro con una toalla. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando un grito desgarrador le sobresaltó, y le hizo alertarse de inmediato.

Otro grito todavía más potente rompió la armonía de la casa… Un lamento horrible que le puso la piel de gallina. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe y se quedó helado en el pasillo, escuchando los lloriqueos y lamentos de Draco al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar, y golpeó fuertemente la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy contesta!

Pero Malfoy no le oía, sino que seguía gimiendo de angustia. Sin poderlo aguantar más Harry abrió la puerta de un manotazo, encontrándose con Malfoy retorciéndose entre las sábanas esmeralda, temblando, llorando como un bebé desprotegido.

Corrió hacia él, con el temor azotando su columna, y le agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndole.

-¡Malfoy, despierta! ¡Malfoy!

El rostro de Draco estaba cubierto de unas perladas gotas de sudor frío, y de ahogadoras lágrimas que caían una tras otra. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de profundo dolor.

Harry lo sacudió todavía más fuerte, intentado que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Malfoy!¡Draco, despierta!

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no reaccionó, creyendo estar todavía en su pesadilla.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Malfoy por librarse de él, Harry seguía sosteniéndole por los hombros.

-Malfoy, tranquilo, ya está, ya se acabó… Soy yo, soy Potter, ¿ves?

Draco se retorció un par de veces más, hasta que consiguió enfocar sus ojos en Harry.

-¿P…Potter?

EL rubio seguía llorando desconsoladamente, sin poder evitar la caída exagerada de sus lágrimas. Harry se sobresaltó cuando dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro, con la respiración entrecortada y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz? ¿Por qué no me deja…?

Los sollozos sin sentido de Malfoy desarmaron completamente a Harry, que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su sentido protector, desplazando sus manos de los hombros del rubio por su espalda, abrazándole superficialmente. Draco, más en la inconsciencia que en la realidad, se dejó abrazar, controlando poco a poco su llanto, respirando profundo.

Harry no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no sollozaba, y su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que Draco Malfoy se iba a dormir en sus brazos?

Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la nariz, disconforme. Dejó a Draco con cuidado entre las sábanas, con una expresión de anhelada paz en el rostro, y se levantó camino a la puerta.

Pero en cuanto Harry llevó la mano al picaporte para cerrarla, Draco gimió levemente, removiéndose en las sábanas, poniendo a Harry en un dilema mental. Tras debatirse consigo mismo durante un instante, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama de Malfoy, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en el colchón, quedándose dormido enseguida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Andrómeda

Los tímidos rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban por la ventana, haciendo relucir las brillantes paredes, produciendo un ligero destello que despertó a Harry. Lentamente se desperezó, activando sus sentidos uno a uno…sus oídos le regalaron el silencio tranquilizador, su tacto la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama, su olfato un leve aroma a narcisos del que no supo deducir el origen… Sonrió, todavía sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación de relajación y letargo que le encantaba, sintiendo como sus músculos se iban despertando poco a poco, y acariciando la sensación de realidad.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió un golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cara, y cayó al frío suelo, viendo cómo se rompía su tranquilidad.

Intentó controlar los pinchazos de dolor que le azotaban la mejilla y entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir algo más que formas borrosas, terminó de abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

-¡¿Se…se puede saber qué narices hacías durmiendo en mi cama, Potter?

Harry se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el colchón, todavía con la mano en la cara, observando a Draco, todavía en pijama y despeinado, con cara de molestia. Poco a poco le fueron llegando los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de que, realmente, no estaba en su cuarto, y que, de alguna manera que escapaba de su entendimiento, a lo largo de la noche se habría metido en la cama, inconscientemente, llevado por el sentido de confort.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también…- se quejó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, imbécil? ¡Si tienes miedo a la oscuridad ve a dormir con tu elfo, pero a mí no me molestes!

Harry se le quedó mirando, mudo de asombro, hasta que reaccionó, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír escandalosamente, provocando que a Draco casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo?-Harry se debatía para dejar de reír, pero no porque pudiera molestarle a Malfoy, sino porque al hacerlo la parte magullada de su cara se resentía.-Que yo recuerde, no era yo el que lloraba como una nena ayer noche…

Quizás su comentario había sido un poco cruel, pero qué narices… ¡Draco le había golpeado!

El rubio palideció nada más oír las palabras de Harry.

-¿Qué… qué dices? ¡No es así! ¡Y aunque lo fuese, insonorizas tu cuarto y listo! ¿¡A que viene que…que te quedes aquí!

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Me hubiera ido si me hubieras dejado, Malfoy, pero fuiste tú el que me pidió llorando que me quedara.

Esta vez el rostro de Draco rozó el púrpura.

-¿C...Cómo?¡No es cierto! ¡Es mentira!

Harry le miró extrañado. Claro que era mentira. Pero la reacción del rubio parecía como si temiera que realmente fuese cierto. ¿De verdad Draco se veía capaz de algo así?

-Cómo sea, la próxima vez dejo que te quedes afónico de los gritos.- comentó, enfadado, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Prefiero quedarme afónico que empezar el día con tu maldita cara en mi almohada!

Harry volteó la cara, mirándole con resentimiento.

-Eres insoportable.

Draco levantó ambas cejas antes de contestarle.

-No más que tú.

Harry salió al pasillo, notando con la mano cómo el ojo le empezaba a hinchar.

Si alguien pudiera haber leído la mente del moreno mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión hacia el comedor, se hubiera asustado de la gran cantidad de improperios e insultos dirigidos a Malfoy que nublaban su mente. Encima de que había ido a ayudarlo, y se había quedado con él, encima, se llevaba un puñetazo en todo el ojo. Qué molestia.

El olor a pan recién horneado le indicó que Kreacher ya había preparado el desayuno. Tendría que pedirle algo para el cardenal que posiblemente le saldría alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, si no quería llegar a la academia de aurores y ser objeto de cotilleos. Maldijo, esta vez en voz alta, y entró a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa de madera donde el viejo elfo le servía lo de cada mañana.

Tras suplicarle a Kreacher que buscara por cada rincón una poción para los golpes, se llevó el café a los labios, disfrutando del sabor lentamente, como siempre. La pequeña lechuza blanca no tardó en entrar por la puerta de la cocina, batiendo sus alas enérgicamente, dejando sobre la mesa el ejemplar de El Profeta de cada mañana. Harry lo estaba abriendo por la primera página, donde rezaba un titular similar a Nuevas medidas de seguridad en Gringotts, cuando, sin previo aviso, otra lechuza, de color pardo, sobrevoló la cocina y dejó caer un pequeño pliegue de papel sobre la mesa.

Harry levantó el papel, curioso, mientras que con la otra mano le daba una golosina lechucil a la elegante lechuza parda, que ululó contenta.

"Harry:  
>Ha pasado algo con Andrómeda, deberías venir a su casa enseguida.<br>Siento no darte más detalles, pero tampoco hay mucho que pueda decirte.  
>Ven cuanto antes, por favor.<br>Hermione."

Harry releyó la breve nota un par de veces antes de reaccionar, y darse cuenta de que realmente parecía haber pasado algo grave. Bebió a toda velocidad lo que le quedaba de café y salió corriendo de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Tras haber tropezado con Kreacher en el segundo rellano y con algo vivo en el tercero, llegó a su cuarto, y, abriendo la puerta de golpe, empezó a cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido que podía.

Ni siquiera notó cuándo Draco salió de su cuarto, quedándose perplejo por el espectáculo que Harry le estaba ofreciendo. De un lado para otro de su cuarto, medio desnudo, dejando un rastro de ropa desperdigada por el suelo y fracasando en su intento de hacer varias cosas a la vez para ganar tiempo.

Cuando por fin consiguió arreglarse lo suficiente para salir de casa sin parecer vagabundo, salió atropelladamente, chocando con Draco por el camino. Se quedaron un segundo mirándose en silencio, hasta que Harry se dio la vuelta para irse, y el rubio se lo impidió, agarrándole de un brazo y girándolo hacia él.

-¿He sido yo?-Preguntó Draco, mirándole el rostro con una mezcla entre preocupación e incomodidad.

Harry se quedó descolocado unos instantes, hasta que recordó el incidente de aquella mañana. Aquella lechuza le había hecho olvidar su ojo morado por completo. La rabia por el ataque de Draco volvió a su cuerpo, haciendo que se soltara de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-No tengo tiempo para ti.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Ojalá te quede una marca.- escupió, adoptando su característica pose altanera.

-Por tu bien, espero que no.- le amenazó Harry, entornando los ojos y desapareciendo por las escaleras, sin volver en absoluto la vista a Draco.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían bufó molesto, planteándose por una vez si realmente había sido buena idea vivir con Draco, así de repente. Se planteó si no estaría siendo demasiado irrazonable y estúpido, y si no se estaría dejando llevar por su sentido de ayudar siempre a los demás a cualquier precio.

Cuando estuvo en la Sala de Estar de la primera planta, se acercó apurado a la chimenea y llenó su puño de unos polvos púrpuras que llenaban un bote adornado con flores horrendas. Entró en la chimenea, y soltó el polvo a sus pies, diciendo en voz muy clara "A la casa de Andrómeda Tonks" , y despareció al instante, olvidando de nuevo a Draco y todas sus malas palabras.

Nada más llegar a la casa a Harry le asaltó un sentimiento de culpabilidad terrible, como pasaba siempre que posaba aquel lugar. Aquel jardín le hacía recordar a Alastor Moody, y al fatídico momento en el que todos habían recibido la noticia de su muerte. Aquella vez, la casa había estado abarrotada de gente, pero esta vez, sólo dos siluetas se inclinaban sobre una tercera al final de la estancia donde Harry había aparecido. Harry salió de la chimenea y se acercó a ellos, distinguiendo los rostros profundamente preocupados de Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, que bien que estás aquí.- Hermione parecía afligida en gran medida. Su cadera estaba abrazada por unos débiles y delgados brazos.

Andrómeda estaba sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de Hermione. El largo pelo castaño le tapaba el rostro, y su espalda se contraía en pequeños temblores producidos por el llanto. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar un sollozo incontrolable, que ponía la piel de gallina.

-Hace horas que está llorando, Harry.- la voz de Hermione parecía una súplica- No para de repetir el nombre de su esposo y el de su hija…

A Harry se le formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar a la siempre alegre Tonks, y le pareció increíble que la débil y desmejorada mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá fuera su madre.

Se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló frente a Andrómeda, que ni se inmutó a su presencia. Con cuidado alargó la mano y acarició su cabeza en un gesto amable y reconfortante, pero ella sólo tembló más, y hundió todavía más el rostro en el regazo de Hermione.

-Señora Tonks…Señora Tonks… ¿me oye?

Ella no respondió, y Harry adoptó una expresión de preocupación y angustia.

-Lleva días sin comer ni dormir, Harry. Creo…creo que las pérdidas de la guerra han empezado a afectarle.

El moreno miró a Andrómeda con cariño… Ella era una mujer fuerte, a pesar de haber perdido a su marido y a su hija en la guerra, a pesar de haber sido torturada, se había levantado y había decidido salir adelante, y luchar por su pequeño nieto, que era lo único que le había quedado. Y ahora estaba allí, sollozando, hundida y desmejorada, con el peso de todos los acontecimientos sobre ella.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione.

-Tenía que afectarle tarde o temprano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ron sostenía al pequeño Teddy Lupin en sus piernas, y lo entretenía, sin dejar de prestar atención a su novia y a su amigo.

-Creo que habría que llevarla a San Mungo.

Harry miró a su amiga, perplejo.

-¿Crees que es para tanto?

-Harry, mírala… Ni siquiera reacciona… No creo que pueda hacerse cargo de Teddy en este estado, y mucho menos quedarse sola. Necesita ayuda, Harry…

Una profunda tristeza emergió del corazón de Harry al llegar a la conclusión de que, en efecto, Hermione tenía razón. Era probable que Andrómeda necesitara atención médica. Asintió con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Está bien, tendremos que llevarla, por Red Flu estará bien…Pero, ¿qué hacemos con Teddy?

-Yo puedo llevarlo a casa de Molly, podrá hacerse cargo de él durante todo este lío.

-Será mejor que lo lleve yo, Hermione.- Ron habló con voz grave por primera vez desde que Harry había llegado.- Parece que Andrómeda no se quiere despegar de ti…

Hermione asintió.

-Está bien. No olvides llevarle algo de abrigo, en La Madriguera hará algo de frío…- la chica dirigió sus brazos a Andrómeda e intentó levantarla- Vamos, señora Tonks…

Harry ayudó a su amiga a llevar a la señora Tonks hasta la chimenea. Ron les acercó sus abrigos, y le colocó a la mujer el suyo por los hombros. Él y Hermione se despidieron con un casto beso en los labios, e intercambiaron miradas significativas.

-¿Listo, Harry?

El moreno asintió, cargando casi todo el peso de Andrómeda Tonks sobre él para meterla en la chimenea. Cuando Hermione dijo con voz fuerte y clara "A San Mungo" y soltó bajo sus pies el polvo púrpura, el salón de la casa de los Tonks se desdibujó, llevándose consigo la expresión de preocupación de Ron y los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda de Teddy Lupin.

*

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

Hacía bastante rato que Hermione y él estaban sentados en aquel banco, rodeados de paredes blancas, en completo silencio. Nada más aparecerse en el Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas varios medimagos les habían atendido, llevándose a Andrómeda, y dejándoles a ellos con la expectación y una indicación hacia la Sala de Espera. Aquel lugar daba mala espina lo viesen por donde lo viesen, y, cada uno, en su fuero interno, deseaba poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Es una larga historia.- acortó Harry.

La verdad es que no les había dicho ni a Ron ni a Hermione nada sobre Draco. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido ocasión para decírselo, pero ahora, con bastante tiempo por delante y sin tema de conversación, Harry no se atrevía. Sabía que lo iban a llamar inconsciente y le iban a largar el sermón de su vida, además de que Ron, muy posiblemente, se negaría rotundamente a volver a entrar en la mansión Black hasta que Draco no se hubiera largado.

A pesar de todo, Harry sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decírselo, y era mucho mejor empezar con Hermione.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- intuyó la chica, viendo la expresión de Harry.

Éste suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Verás, Hermione…

-¿Familiares de Andrómeda Tonks?

Ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia el estirado médico que había llegado a la Sala de Espera. Aliviado, Harry se levantó.

-Somos nosotros.

El médico les examinó con la mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de cristal traslúcido, haciéndoles una seña para que le siguieran.

Harry y Hermione siguieron al medimago hasta un despacho iluminado y amplio, donde, tras invitación, se sentaron frente a él.

-Verán… la señora Tonks se encuentra en un estado grave de depresión… parece que sea lo que sea lo ha aguantado durante demasiado tiempo y al final, ha explotado y ha enloquecido.

-¿Quiere decir que está loca?- Harry no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta, completamente descolocado.

-Presenta síntomas de locura, sí, pero no creemos que sea definitivo. Probablemente sólo necesite tiempo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Hermione había palidecido, profundamente preocupada.

-Sólo esperar, y dejarla descansar. Le asignaremos una habitación, es esencial que esté en manos expertas. Con suerte, en un mes podrán hacerle visitas.- El medimago suspiró- Les aconsejo que se lo tomen con calma.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, afectados. Jamás ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que pasaría algo así, y todo aquello les había tomado desprevenidos.

Hermione concretó con el médico los detalles para enviar la ropa y demás pertenencias de Andrómeda al hospital, mientras que Harry se debatía en su interior, intentando buscar una solución a algo que, aquella vez, no estaba en sus manos.

Al salir del hospital, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en La Madriguera, donde les esperaba Ron. Tras haber recibido con gusto el enorme abrazo de la señora Weasley y haber saludado a Arthur con un apretón de manos, se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, completamente serio, lo que hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

-¿Harry, estas bien?

Harry carraspeó y respiró hondo, levantando la vista, encontrándose con las miradas expectantes que le rodeaban.

-He decidido que voy a hacerme cargo de Teddy.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Boggart

Mientras recogía selectivamente y metía en una maleta la ropa del pequeño Teddy Harry se planteó si, como lo de Draco, el hacerse cargo definitivamente de un niño de poco más de un año a tan corta edad no sería una pésima idea. Además estaba el asunto de Malfoy… ¿cómo se tomaría que, de repente, un niño pequeño se fuera a vivir con ellos? Para él, el rubio era completamente impredecible en ese sentido, por lo que tanteaba terreno desconocido.

Pero, ¿acaso no era la mejor opción? Económicamente Harry podía mantener al niño sin problemas, y con la ayuda de Kreacher, no le faltaría de nada. No podía evitar pensar en sí mismo, y cuánto hubiera deseado la presencia de un padrino que se hiciese cargo de él sin dudarlo siquiera.

Un pinchazo de dolor se le clavó en el costado al recordar a Sirius. Se sacudió la cabeza, como intentando sacarse las ideas tristes de ella, mientras metía una camiseta de elefantes en la maleta, cerrando la cremallera tras ella.

Al levantarse y cargar todas las bolsas que había llenado con las cosas de Teddy, de repente Harry se sintió adulto. La idea de criar al pequeño metamorfomago empezó a gustarle… podrían hacer un montón de cosas juntos, le enseñaría hechizos, le compraría su primera varita, su primera escoba, su primera lechuza…

Inconscientemente sonrió, encaminándose al salón, cogiendo la última cosa necesaria de la casa de los Tonks antes de desparecerse. La última foto de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, en la que ambos sonreían, felices, con su pequeño retoño de pelo fucsia en sus brazos.

Cuando por fin Harry se apareció en el vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, le indicó a Kreacher que llevara todas las bolsas la acogedora habitación de invitados. Tendría que hacer un par de arreglos a aquel cuarto antes de que el pequeño Teddy se mudara.

El olor a algo que probablemente sería carne asada le hizo la boca agua, haciendo que su estómago rugiera. Ni se había fijado en que pasaba del mediodía, al ser una mañana agitada. Dejando su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero de la entrada, empezó a subir las escaleras camino a su cuarto, deseando cambiarse de ropa, esta vez con un poco más de calma.

No fue hasta que llegó al cuarto piso que se dio cuenta de que, exceptuando a Kreacher, no se oía ni un alma en la casa. Extrañado, miró hacia todos lados y a través del hueco entre las escaleras, pero no había ni rastro de Malfoy.

Se estaba preguntando si habría salido y si habría comido cuando oyó un ruido de cristales por encima de su cabeza.

¿Qué hacía Draco en el ático? ¿Qué se le había perdido por allí?

No muy convencido, Harry subió despacio y procurando no hacer ruido las escaleras que llevaban a la parte más alta de la casa, varita en mano. Cada leve crujido que producían las placas de madera bajo sus pies le hacía sentirse más nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no le gustaba nada.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera con un chirrido imperceptible, y dirigió la vista a dentro por la pequeña rendija.

Lo que vio le hizo levantar las cejas con estupor. Draco Malfoy cortaba algo con un cuchillo de plata. Un fluido humo escarlata se escapaba del interior de un caldero para pociones, que borboteaba, calentándose por una llamarada de fuego mantenida mágicamente. Draco parecía increíblemente concentrado en su labor, removiendo el líquido del caldero con parsimonia y echando los pequeños trozos de sustancia blanca poco a poco.

Harry se preguntó de dónde habría sacado todo aquello. El caldero y los instrumentos era probable que los hubiese encontrado por aquél desorden que era el ático, pero los ingredientes para las pociones tenía que haberlos sacado de otro lugar. Probablemente, pensó, de casa de su padrino. A fin y al cabo era profesor de pociones.

Sin percatarse de la mirada de Harry, Draco se despegó del caldero por un momento, para buscar algo en el armario más grande. No pareció encontrar ahí lo que buscaba, por lo que empezó a remover cosas y a abrir puertas, hasta que encontró un alargado instrumento de madera que Harry no sabía para qué servía.

Desde su escondite improvisado, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, poniéndolo alerta. Se estaba preguntando si se estaría volviendo paranoico cuando vio cómo Draco levantaba la vista, serio, también alerta, y sacaba su varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

Pasaron unos segundo eternos hasta que, de repente, Draco se pudo blanco como el papel y dejó caer su varita paralizado. Su mandíbula empezó a temblar, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de terror.

Temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse, Harry entró a la estancia, con la varita en alto, y lo que vio hizo que el alma se le partiera en mil pedazos y se quedara clavado en el sitio, presa del horror.

Era sencillamente imposible. Pálido, fantasmagórico, una sombra de lo que había sido… los ojos vacíos de expresión alguna, la piel corroída y apergaminada, y con el pelo enredado y canoso…

Albus Dumbledore estaba parado en el suelo del ático, mirando fijamente al aterrado Draco.

Harry estaba completamente idiotizado. Sus extremidades no funcionaban. El terror paralizaba sus sentidos, y sólo podía ver, observar lo que estaba pasando, sin creerse todavía que estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

El anciano mago dio un paso al frente, acción que provocó que Draco pegara un grito de terror.

-¡NO!¡No te acerques!¡Déjame en paz!

Pero el silencioso fantasma no le hizo caso, y dio otro paso más, acercándose a él.

-¡Noo!¡Noo! ¡NOO! ¡AAAAAAAH!

Las lágrimas de Draco hicieron reaccionar a Harry de alguna manera, que clavó los ojos en aquella" imagen" del profesor Dumbledore. Era tan imposible… Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto, nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso, él lo había visto caer de lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts… Entonces, ¿cuál era la explicación para que ahora estuviese en el ático de su casa aterrorizando a Draco Malfoy, que lloraba y gritaba, igual que en sus pesadillas?

Sus pesadillas…

Algo se encendió en la mente de Harry, que le hizo correr, alzando la varita, e interponerse entre la fantasmagórica figura del anciano profesor y el delgado cuerpo de Malfoy. Ahora lo entendía todo…

Nada más cruzar los ojos con los de Harry, la apergaminada piel despareció, dando lugar a una larga y ondeante capa oscura.

El moreno apretó los labios.

-¡Rid..!¡Ridd..!-las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle, a medida que el tétrico dementor se acercaba más a su rostro. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en algo alegre, y enseguida recordó al pequeño Teddy Lupin, y a la nueva vida que se extendía ante sus ojos…- ¡Expecto patronum!

La encapuchada figura recuó ante el imponente ciervo plateado, y Harry lo dirigió como pudo hacia uno de los armarios, que cerró enseguida. Sudando, temblando y exhausto, dirigió su vista a Draco, que seguía paralizado en el mismo rincón, con perladas gotas de sudor adornando su frente.

El rubio se llevó las manos al rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, todavía temblando. Harry lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y luego, adoptando una expresión de profundo desconcierto, habló.

-… ¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore, Malfoy? 

Draco levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Harry. Éste, sin dejar de sorprenderse cada vez más, notó un deje de temor y súplica en sus ojos. Sin dudarlo, el Draco Malfoy que estaba ante sus ojos no era el mismo que había conocido años atrás, altivo y presuntuoso, sino que era un pobre chico desvalido, adjetivos con los que nunca pensó llegar a describir al rubio. Al final, en último término, Malfoy no era más que otro chico más, derrotado por las circunstancias, y con miedos y pesadillas.

Y Harry había, por un casual boggart en un armario en su ático, descubierto cuál era el mayor miedo de Malfoy.

Que su propia culpabilidad lo llevara a la locura.

Harry sintió un nuevo y desconcertante sentimiento de lástima hacia Malfoy. Se acercó con cuidado, temiendo una repentina reacción violenta por su parte, y le alargó la mano en un gesto de amabilidad, mano que, sorprendentemente, Draco aceptó.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Draco tardó en contestar, acompasando su respiración y tranquilizándose poco a poco.

-..S..sí, creo que sí.

El silencio inundó la habitación, Harry mirando a Draco y éste con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Malfoy, no deberías…

-Por favor, Potter, te agradecería que te metieras en tus asuntos- interrumpió Draco. Sus palabras habían sido duras, pero su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro querían decir todo lo contrario a ellas, parecían gritar a viva voz súplicas como "ayúdame", "abrázame", e incluso "quiéreme", súplicas mudas que perturbaron a Harry y lo obligaron a cambiar de tema enseguida.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?-preguntó con no tan fingida curiosidad.

Draco pareció reaccionar con las palabras del moreno, y enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba el libro de pociones abierto y lo cerró de un manotazo, evitando la mirada de Harry, que desconcertado como estaba, no pudo más que pensar que el violento sonrojo de Malfoy era la guinda que faltaba para que la atmósfera fuera del todo perturbadora.

-Eeem…oye…- Harry se dirigió a Draco nuevamente, ignorando cualquier pensamiento violento y preocupante de su cabeza- tengo algo de lo que hablarte…así que, bueno, si eso nos vemos para comer…

Draco asintió levemente y apartó la mirada, clavándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-Eem...me voy…- Harry se dirigió a la puerta y salió del ático, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miró por última vez a Draco y susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo el rubio lo oyera- No fue tu culpa.

Y cerró la puerta, bajando por las escaleras, pensando en que probablemente Draco reaccionaría a sus últimas palabras y se enfadaría, por haber vuelto a meterse donde no lo llamaban. Pero es que realmente, ahora podía verlo, Draco sufría, Draco se sentía culpable. Su propia conciencia se apoderaba de él, tomaba la forma de Albus Dumbledore para hacerle sentir culpable y odiarse a sí mismo, poblaba sus noches, como aquella pesadilla de la primera noche en Grimmauld Place, y le martirizaba. Y Harry no podía evitar pensarlo, en lo mal que el rubio se tenía que sentir, y en lo difícil que sería para él ignorar a su propia conciencia para vivir en paz. Porque mientras él se creyera culpable, no habría nada que hacer.

Cuando llegó al comedor de la planta baja, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Kreacher había colocado dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos, uno en frente del otro, y en el centro se veía, apetitosa, una gran fuerte de carne asada, que provocó que el estómago de Harry se asemejara a un animal salvaje. Mientras se encaminaba a una de las sillas y se sentaba a esperar por Draco, se preparó mentalmente. Cabía la posibilidad de que Draco se mostrara en completo desacuerdo con la idea de vivir con un niño de casi dos años, quizás no le gustaran los críos, o quizás no le gustara aquél crío en particular. Al fin y al cabo, era el hijo de un licántropo con el que él no había simpatizado mucho. Y además, era algo así como… ¿un primo? Su madre, Narcissa, era la hermana de Andrómeda, que era la…abuela...sí, abuela de Teddy…

Harry se sacudió la cabeza y bufó descontento, al final, resultaba que los Black estaban hasta en la crema de guisantes del Caldero Chorreante.

El acordarse de la crema de guisantes le llevó a preguntarse qué hacía Draco y porqué no bajaba de una vez y dejaba de matarle de hambre. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a plantear el pasar del rubio y empezar a comer, la casi plateada cabellera de Malfoy se asomó por la ornamentada puerta del comedor.

Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara en frente de él, y con otro gesto le invitó a servirse comida, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan educado y no servirse la comida a sí mismo directamente, estando hambriento como estaba. Draco aceptó la invitación y se sentó elegantemente en la mesa, demostrando sus obligadamente refinadas maneras, y se sirvió algo de comida, con semblante serio.

-No hace falta que actúes tan estiradamente aquí, Malfoy, no estás comiendo con la Reina de Inglaterra, ¿o acaso lo parece?- comentó Harry, divertido.

Draco simplemente dirigió su mirada a Harry y levantó una ceja.-Potter, no entremos en una discusión sobre refinamientos y maneras, porque acabaría llamándote vulgar a la cara, y eso no contribuiría a la armoniosa paz de nuestra mesa.- respondió, serio, sirviéndose algo más de pudding de calabaza.

Harry lo miró, con una mueca de leve estupor.

-Eso ha sonado demasiado pomposo hasta para ti.- Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, Harry añadió-Da igual, Malfoy, come como te dé la gana, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

-Ya pensaba hacerlo.- concluyó el rubio, indiferente.

Harry suspiró, llevándose por fin un pedazo de carne a la boca, que le supo a gloria y le hizo olvidar el resto del mundo.

-¿Y bien, Potter?

Harry levantó la vista, y miró al rubio con gesto de no comprender.

-¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Harry tragó el bocado con cierta dificultad.

-Bueno…no es algo tan importante…

Draco levantó las cejas.

-Tengo la ligera impresión de que sí lo es.

-Mmmf…Bueno, quizás lo sea un poco.- Harry no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero por Dios, ¡si sólo era Malfoy! ¡Y aquella era su casa! ¿De qué tenía miedo?

-Suéltalo, Potter.

-Bueno...está bien.-Harry levantó la vista y miró a Draco, quien lo observaba expectante.- ¿Recuerdas al profesor Lupin, Malfoy?-Draco hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza que Harry interpretó como un sí.-No sé si estarás enterado, pero antes de que terminara la guerra, tuvo un hijo...con tu prima, con Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco levantó las cejas, sin tener ni idea de a dónde quería llegar el moreno.

-Sí, algo había oído.

-Bien, pues…cuando ellos dos murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, Andrómeda, la hermana de tu madre, se quedó a cargo del pequeño.

Harry notó como el rubio trataba de disimular una instantánea mueca de tristeza, probablemente por la mención de su madre.

-Pero…bueno, resulta que…al parecer ha caído en una fuerte depresión…vamos, que no puede hacerse cargo del niño.

Draco seguía mirándole con la misma expresión que al principio, sin saber por dónde venían los tiros.

-No sé si sabes, Malfoy, que ese niño es mi ahijado…

El rubio levantó una ceja, anticipándose a las palabras de Harry.

-He decidido hacerme cargo yo mismo de él, siento que es mi responsabilidad.

Draco abrió un poco la boca, para luego mirar a Harry con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Vas a traer aquí al niño?- Malfoy señaló al suelo con sus índices-¿Aquí?

-Eeem…sí, eso pensaba.

Harry se quedó en silencio, intentando adivinar algo en la expresión de Draco, que sólo mantuvo las cejas levantadas y la vista clavada en la mesa.

-¿Te parece bien?

- Es tu casa, Potter, no tengo derecho a quejarme.

-Yo te estoy dando ese derecho, Malfoy. Ahora ésta también es tu casa.

Draco clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, adoptando un semblante serio en su rostro.

-No me importa. –Harry abrió los ojos como platos, pues no se esperaba una que fuese tan fácil-Pero, ¿crees de verdad que esta casa es apropiada para un niño? Quiero decir…me he topado con un boggart arriba, Potter…

De repente, a Harry le embargó un sentimiento de temor. Sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, antes de llevar a un niño tan pequeño a esa casa, primero debía asegurarse de que no existía ningún factor peligroso para él. Aún así, eso no le echó atrás.

-Él no se irá sólo al ático a preparar pociones, Malfoy. El resto de la casa es segura, y yo mismo me encargaré de limpiar el ático.

Draco hizo un gesto amplio, desentendiéndose del tema.

-Tú verás, Potter.

Harry suspiró, aliviado de que el rubio no hubiera puesto dificultades.

-¿Y cuándo lo traerás?- Más que indiferencia, realmente parecía que el rubio tuviera curiosidad por el tema.

-Tenía pensado traerlo mañana, a primera hora, antes de irme a la escuela de aurores.

Draco levantó la vista, escéptico.

-¿Y con quién se va a quedar?

-Pues con Kreacher y contigo, naturalmente.-respondió Harry con naturalidad.

El rubio soltó el tenedor, que cayó en la mesa haciendo un ruido metálico.

-¿No me estarás dejando a cargo del crío, verdad, Potter?

-No…bueno, en realidad se quedaría con Kreacher, no creo que haya problema, al fin y al cabo Kreacher ha cuidado de muchos niños en su vida…- contestó Harry, rodando los ojos.

-Más vale, Potter, porque no pienso hacerte de niñera.

Harry hizo un gesto que Malfoy no alcanzó a ver, y siguió comiendo, todavía sorprendido de que el rubio hubiera accedido tan fácilmente y sin poner pegas. Era incluso demasiado extraño, y le hacía desconfiar. Pero por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no era necesario tirar más de la cuerda.

Después de la suculenta comida, Kreacher sirvió el postre, y ambos lo degustaron en silencio. Cuando los platos volaron hacia la cocina por un encantamiento del elfo, Draco se excusó y se levantó.

-Gracias por la comida, Potter.- la palabra "gracias" seguía sonando extraña en los labios de Malfoy- Debo…subir a terminar mi poción.- a medida que hablaba, sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un casi imperceptible rubor, que llevó a Harry a preguntarse nuevamente qué era lo que Draco estaba preparando.

Malfoy desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras Harry se levantaba perezosamente. Esa tarde iría a La Madriguera, a pedirle a la señora Weasley un par de consejos sobre decoración infantil, y de paso, a que le instruyera un poco en eso de tener un niño en casa. Harry sonrió para sí. ¿Quién mejor para hablar de niños que la señora Weasley?

*  
>Mientras entraba al número 12 de Grimmauld Place con un diario muggle bajo el brazo, Harry sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas sin remedio. La señora Weasley le había metido a presión millones de ideas, consejos, advertencias, y hechizos según ella imprescindibles si ibas a hacerte cargo de un niño. Y ahora su cabeza no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, tratando en vano de recordar cada una de las cosas que le había dicho Molly.<p>

Se deshizo de su bufanda y de su abrigo, colgándolos en el perchero del vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a su habitación el cuarto piso, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a un rincón, importándole más bien poco el orden. Sabía cómo decorar las paredes del cuarto de Teddy, sabía cómo encantar el techo para que pareciera un cielo estrellado, que según Molly le ayudaría a dormir; sabía cómo poner medidas de seguridad, cómo bañarlo sin peligro, e incluso cómo actuar en caso de que de repente Teddy levitara a causa de una picadura de billywig. No había motivo para meter la pata, pero aún así, Harry se sentía nervioso y expectante.

Salió de su cuarto y abrió la puerta del acogedor cuarto de invitados, donde iba a instalarse Malfoy en un principio y el que ahora sería el cuarto del pequeño Teddy. Echó un vistazo alrededor, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, y alzó la varita, dispuesto a empezar a decorar el lugar.

-¿Amo Harry?

El moreno se giró, encontrándose con Kreacher, que lo miraba con un frasco entre las manos.

-Amo, la poción para los golpes…

Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, se llevó instintivamente una mano al lado izquierdo de la cara, notando la hinchazón. Con el ajetreo del día, se le había olvidado su ojo morado.

-Ah, Kreacher, gracias.- Harry observó en contenido del frasco, espeso y de un color rojizo metálico.- ¿Hay más pociones curativas donde estaba esta?

-Oh, no, amo, no hay pociones curativas en esta casa desde hace años- Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido de desconcierto- El señor Malfoy me la dio para usted, amo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos del estupor. ¿Malfoy? Ahora Harry lo entendía todo.

Malfoy había querido tener un detalle con él, probablemente para disculparse por lo de aquella mañana. Por eso no quería que Harry viera el libro de pociones, por eso se había sonrojado al tocar el tema. Pero, desde luego, no iba a dejar que su orgullo quedara por los suelos al darle él mismo la poción a Harry, así que se la había dado a Kreacher, sin imaginarse que el elfo lo iba a delatar.

Harry miró una vez más el pequeño frasco y lo abrió, percibiendo al instante el olor dulzón de la poción. Quiso fiarse de Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, después de Hermione, él era el mejor en pociones de su promoción. Así que, tomando un poco entre sus dedos, lo esparció por su pómulo, notando al instante una sensación de frío y alivio.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza, pensando en que, realmente, Draco tenía mucho más que ofrecer que lo que se veía a simple vista.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Pastel de calabaza

-¿Potter? ¡Potter!

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente. Intentó acostumbrarse a la luz, descolocado.

-¿Cómo has podido quedarte dormido en el suelo?

El moreno frunció el ceño. Sintió la superficie dura bajo su cara, y se revolvió molesto, incorporándose poco a poco.

Draco le miraba divertido, parecía que el haberlo encontrado en aquella ridícula situación le hacía una gracia inmensa. Y es que, pensó Harry, su aspecto debía ser bastante más que cómico… hasta juraría sentir las marcas del suelo en su mejilla, y el rastro de babas en el parqué.

-Mmhh... -Harry se estiró como pudo, deshaciendo las contracturas de su cuerpo- ¿qué hora es?

-Tarde- contestó Draco, con los brazos cruzados- ya ha anochecido, hace un buen rato. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

Harry se levantó del suelo, estirando las piernas y sacudiéndose la ropa.- Estaba decorando un poco la habitación...ya sabes, algo más…infantil.

Draco miró alrededor con cara de no entender, deteniéndose en los nuevos dibujos que llenaban las paredes.

-¿Crees que decorar el cuarto con hipogrifos deformes es apropiado para un niño tan pequeño?- preguntó, mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada.

El moreno bajó la vista, y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Se supone que son dragones…

Draco mantuvo la mirada en él durante unos instantes antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente.

-Jajajaja, Potter…- Harry le miró con reproche- Nadie diría que tuviste a un colacuerno húngaro a sólo centímetros…

Harry le observaba reír, en realidad, no le molestaba tanto. No recordaba haber visto a Draco reír de esa manera, sin malicia, a carcajadas, sin importarle el decoro ni su máscara de niño rico.

-Pues hazlo tú, si tan listo eres…- replicó el moreno, con los brazos cruzados, sin perder su rubor.

Draco soltó una última carcajada y llevó su mano al bolsillo. Con un grácil movimiento de su varita, las paredes cambiaron su color rojo fuerte puesto por Harry y se tiñeron de un azul celeste suave y tenue. Las macabras figuras de "dragones" cambiaron su forma a la de resplandecientes unicornios plateados que de vez en cuando sacudían la cabeza o movían la cola, y las galaxias empezaron a formarse en el techo, e incluso alguna estrella fugaz cruzó aquel artificial firmamento.

Harry clavó su vista en el rubio, que se encontraba en ese momento volviendo la cama más grande y algo más bonita. Draco Malfoy no era sólo el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, sino que también era una persona interesante, de la que valía la pena conocer algo más que lo de la superficie. Tal vez llegar a ser amigos fuese exagerar, pero quizás llevarse bien y mantener la paz en aquella casa no fuera un propósito tan descabellado al fin y al cabo.

-Reconoce que estás impresionado. –la voz de Draco lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El rubio lucía una impecable sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que descolocó a Harry por unos instantes.

-Vale, lo reconozco Malfoy, no sólo sirves para hacer pociones.- Harry sonrió ampliamente, contraatacando.

Draco se puso serio, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

-Sólo lo hice porque no me gusta dejar cosas pendientes, Potter.- se aclaró la voz y adoptó su clásica pose elegante.- no creas que lo hice por ti ni nada por el estilo…

Harry rió, lo que hizo que Draco le mirara enfadado.

-Claro, Malfoy, claro… -Draco empezó a replicarle, pero Harry le ignoró- Gracias por lo de la habitación, si eso echa un vistazo a los demás cuartos, ya que se te da tan bien…

Todavía riendo salió del cuarto, dejando a Draco soltando improperios detrás de él. A pesar de haber conseguido hacer una broma al respecto, seguía profundamente impresionado. Jamás se hubiera esperado que Malfoy supiera hacer esa clase de hechizos, ni se imagino cuándo ni en qué contexto los habría aprendido. Lo que estaba claro era que Malfoy estaba lleno de sorpresas aún por descubrir, y, pensó Harry, habría tiempo para ir descubriéndolas poco a poco. Quizás la presencia de Teddy les uniera, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Mientras entraba en su cuarto y se quitaba la camiseta, pensó por primera vez cómo sería de ahora en adelante su vida, no sólo con Teddy, sino también con Draco. Si alguien en Hogwarts le hubiera dicho que iba a acabar viviendo con Draco Malfoy en la casa de su padrino, y con un niño, él mismo se hubiera encargado de provocar una "accidentada" sobredosis de turrón sangranarices. Y ahora estaba allí, más que conforme con la situación… perfectamente consciente de que, desde fuera, la situación resultaba un tanto siniestra.

El agua de la ducha le cayó directamente sobre los hombros, haciendo que se resintiera por la cantidad de contracturas que le había provocado quedarse dormido en el suelo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al sosiego. Debería ir acostumbrándose a no volver a tener esa magnífica tranquilidad que le daba su casa, ya que con dos personas más, y una de ellas un crío, el alboroto estaba asegurado. Rió entre dientes, tal vez aquello no le molestase tanto al fin y al cabo. ¿Cuándo había sido él fan de la tranquilidad? ¿No era acaso Harry Potter? Ya estaba empezando a echar de menos el ajetreo…

Cerró el grifo y se sacudió el pelo como un perro. Las gotas de agua cayeron hacia todas las direcciones, llenando la pared del baño de brillantes perlitas. Se enredó la toalla a la cintura y salió al cuarto. La luz de la luna parecía bañar en plata las sábanas de color escarlata, y daba un tenue brillo a la fotografía que colgaba de la pared. Se vistió pausadamente y se sentó en el alféizar, admirando la noche, melancólico. En días como aquel, sin un segundo de respiro, recordaba las paredes de piedra del castillo de Hogwarts… las escaleras móviles, el Gran Comedor, los fantasmas, Peeves, la cabaña de Hagrid… y lo echaba de menos, aquel lugar que había sido su hogar y donde había conocido a la que ahora era su familia. A veces se sentía vacio, tan sólo en aquella casa tan grande. Él lo había querido así, pero de vez en cuando las paredes se le echaban encima.

No había cenado nada, pero no tenía hambre. Agotado, se tiró a lo largo de su cama y se durmió enseguida, haciendo desaparecer de su mente una última imagen de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. 

****

-Buenos días, amo Harry.- lo saludó Kreacher amablemente cuando entró a la cocina.- El desayuno está listo.

-Gracias Kreacher.- le respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando del olor a café caliente y pan recién hecho.- ¿Ha bajado ya Draco a desayunar?

-Hace ya un par de horas, amo.

Harry levantó la vista de su tostada con las cejas alzadas, y miró el enorme reloj de la cocina. Se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo habitual, después de haber decidido la noche anterior que no iría a clase y que se quedaría con Teddy una temporada. Sabía que cuando quisiera retomar las clases no tendría problema, al fin y al cabo él era el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico". No le resultaba especialmente justo aprovecharse así de su posición, pero después de muchas vueltas, había decidido que en esa ocasión la situación lo valía.

Terminó su café con un largo sorbo, paseando su mirada por la portada del Profeta que la lechuza había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. En ella, una atractiva bruja vestida con una túnica verde sonreía desde una foto que ocupaba prácticamente toda la hoja. Harry levantó las cejas y la ignoró, preguntándose por qué seguía suscrito a ese periódico.

Se levantó, dejando la taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, estirando sus músculos y dando un bostezo. Al pasar por delante de la sala de estar del primer piso le llamó la atención la figura de Draco, sentado en el sofá, completamente sereno con la mirada perdida en un libro. Siempre había pensado que los aires de señorito de Malfoy eran sólo fachada, pero en realidad parecía que sí era un chico culto, inteligente y con inquietudes propias.

-Buenos días- saludó Harry melódicamente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Draco levantó la vista y le miró. Aún le resultaba incómodo que Draco le mirara así, sin el deje desafiante al que estaba acostumbrado en él.

-Buenos días.- respondió secamente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Tienes por costumbre levantarte tan temprano?- preguntó Harry, ladeando la cabeza.

El rubio frunció el ceño por un segundo, y pareció vacilar antes de responder.

-Sí, me gusta aprovechar el tiempo.

-Ah.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo rey de la situación. Draco devolvió la vista a su libro y Harry suspiró derrotado.

-Voy a buscar a Teddy- anunció, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

Había ciertas cosas que jamás entendería de Malfoy. Y una de ellas era el porqué madrugaba sin razón. En fin, tal vez nunca supiera la respuesta.

Al llegar a su cuarto se puso una sudadera y se cambió las zapatillas por unos zapatos más gruesos. El invierno se hacía notar en las calles, el frío era helador, y la gente salía a la calle con bufandas y guantes.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, encontrándose con Draco inmóvil en la misma posición. Levantó una ceja mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y agarraba un puñado de polvos púrpura de encima, para luego soltarlos tras meterse en ella, pronunciando un claro "A la Madriguera".

Cuando aterrizó en la mullida alfombra de la señora Weasley, se preguntó si el "Hasta ahora" que había escuchado habría sido producto de su imaginación o del revoltijo de imágenes que le había producido el viaje. 

*******

Harry se apresuró, sujetando fuerte el paquete que llevaba entre las manos. Tras haber recogido a Teddy de la Madriguera, se lo había puesto literalmente en el regazo a Draco, anunciando que tenía que ir a arreglar algunos papeles y que volvería enseguida, agradeciéndole el favor de cuidar al niño en su breve ausencia. Aprovechando la perplejidad de Draco se había escapado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Volvió a sonreír, imaginando el ataque de ira que le habría dado al rubio al reaccionar. En realidad, Harry podría haber arreglado esos papeles en otro momento, pero le pareció adecuando dejar al niño un rato con el Slytherin, para que se conocieran y se acostumbraran el uno a la presencia del otro. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto, por lo que aceleró sus pasos, estremeciéndose por el frío.

Al entrar en la casa recorrió con la vista cada rincón, esperando que alguna maldición surgiese de alguna parte. Dejó su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero y agudizó el oído. Desde el piso de arriba llegaba el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea, y una ligera risa infantil. Harry suspiró aliviado al oír esa risa, y, paquete en mano, subió las escaleras hasta la sala de estar.

Estaba a punto de subir el último escalón y entrar en la estancia cuando un nuevo y desconocido sonido lo paralizó. Sin saber muy bien porqué se asomó a la puerta sigilosamente, mirando hacia adentro. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que vio.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con el pequeño Teddy en sus rodillas. Sostenía su varita en la mano, y de ella salían unos finos chorros de luz que acababan en una serie de figuritas luminosas de animales. Teddy intentaba agarrarlas con las manos, pero se le escapaban, lo que le causaba una gracia tremenda. Pero lo realmente increíble de la situación no era eso, sino que el otro sonido, aquel que había paralizado a Harry en el pasillo, no era otro que la suave y fresca risa de Draco Malfoy, que se reía con los cambios de aspecto del pequeño.

Harry sintió como el tiempo fluía sin que a él ni siquiera le importase. Una sonrisa sincera y nueva adornaba el rostro de Draco, y su pelo plateado caía sobre su rostro al reírse. Su imagen era absolutamente hipnotizadora. Jamás había visto a Draco reír así. O mejor, jamás había visto a Draco reír.

Algo subió por el estómago de Harry hasta su garganta, provocándole una sensación extraña entre nervios y ganas de llorar. En ese momento, además de la increíble fascinación que esa risa le estaba causando, también le estaba provocando una ligera tristeza, al darse cuenta de que ese chico que hacía figuritas de animales con su varita no había tenido motivos para reír así en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento Draco levantó la vista y le miró, sorprendido de su presencia. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había abandonado su improvisado escondite y había entrado a la sala, sin apartar ni un solo segundo los ojos del rostro del rubio.

La sonrisa de Draco se desdibujó al verle, y un violento sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al verse descubierto. Harry despertó de su ensoñación justo a tiempo, y apartó la mirada de Draco para dirigirla al pequeño metamorfo.

-¡Holaa, enano!- le saludó, cogiéndolo en brazos- ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la serpiente?

Harry sintió la mirada reprochadora de Draco en su coronilla. En ese momento, Teddy arrugó su nariz, y, para asombro de Harry, su pelo pasó de un castaño claro a un rubio plateado, y sus ojos se volvieron como el mercurio líquido.

-Vaya…- comentó, divertido- creo que alguien te ha cogido cariño, Malfoy.

Draco bufó, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Teddy extendió sus manos hacia él, pero Draco giró la cara, provocado un puchero en el rostro del pequeño. Harry sonrió.

-Déjale, Teddy, su orgullo es más importante que tú- dijo riendo- pero, ¿sabes que haremos? Nos comeremos el delicioso pastel de calabaza que he traído tú y yo solitos, y no le daremos nada, ¿Verdad que no?

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se sentó en el suelo y alcanzó el paquete envuelto en papel rosa.

-Mmmmh, que rico- se relamió Harry, sonriéndole a Teddy mientras abría el paquete del todo- ¡Nos lo comeremos entero! Bueno, podemos darle un pedazo a Kreacher…

Draco levantó una ceja mientras Harry partía un pedazo de pastel y se lo ponía a Teddy entre las manos.

-¿Qué hacemos, Teddy? ¿Le damos un pedazo a la serpiente?- Harry miraba a Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El pequeño asintió, entendiendo la situación, mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su pedazo de pastel.

-Bueno, está bien… Malfoy, ¿quieres un pedazo?- preguntó, haciéndose el interesante.

-¡No!- contestó Draco, con el ceño fruncido, y girando la vista.

Harry soltó una carcajada.-Como quieras.

Harry escrutó a Draco con la mirada. Parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de algo, probablemente de echarle la bronca por la encerrona de esa tarde. Sonrió satisfecho, Teddy y él se llevaban bien, habían congeniado, y había descubierto aspectos de Draco que ni imaginaba. La imagen de la risa de Draco volvió a su mente, provocando que tragara con dificultad el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca.

-Potter.

Harry levantó la vista, vaciando su mente.

-¿Sí?

-…

-¿Malfoy?

-..¿Puedo..puedo coger un pedazo?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, y tras un momento de estupor asintió con la cabeza. Draco, todavía con el enfado reflejado ligeramente en el rostro, se incorporó y alcanzó un trozo del pastel, espolvoreando su azúcar.

Harry le observó llevarse el pastel a la boca maravillado. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el dulce tocó sus labios, y se lo zampó enseguida, llenando su boca, olvidando su refinamiento. Cuando notó la mirada de Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Es que…me encanta el pastel de calabaza.

Harry no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Era increíble, sencillamente increíble. Draco Malfoy no era capaz de tragarse su orgullo en ninguna situación, excepto si se trataba de un pastel de calabaza.

Draco también sonrió sin poder evitarlo, mientras cogía otro pedazo de pastel, aceptando la invitación de Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. Allí sentado, al calor de la chimenea, con la suave risa de Teddy de fondo y el delicioso pastel entre las manos, la sonrisa de Draco lo llenaba todo. Entonces se dio cuenta. Adoraba ver sonreír a Draco Malfoy. Y en ese momento supo que compraría todos los pasteles de calabaza que hicieran falta con tal de que esa sonrisa no se borrara.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Principios

-¿Malfoy? ¡¿Malfoy, estás listo?

Plantado en el recibidor, con la bufanda puesta y con un inquieto Teddy de la mano, Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia. Hacía algo más de media hora que el rubio había subido las escaleras hacia su cuarto, anunciando que estaría listo para salir enseguida, pero algo parecía retenerlo arriba, provocando que Harry empezase a preguntarse si realmente había subido a arreglarse o se estaba echando una siesta.

-¡Un segundo!

Harry bufó, rodando los ojos. Teddy se sacudió, intentando liberarse del agarre de su padrino, que le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, provocando que el niño hiciera un puchero y tornara su pelo del color de las cerezas.

-Ya estoy- Draco apareció en las escaleras, colocándose una gabardina que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Su pelo estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, dándole su característico aspecto de clase alta.- tampoco he tardado tanto…

Harry prefirió no contestar. Al terminar de comer se les había presentado toda una tarde sin planes por delante, y, desafiando a la suerte, el moreno había propuesto acercarse al callejón Diagon a hacer algunas compras. Los tres. Juntos.

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco había aceptado sin reparos, incluso se había ilusionado con el tema. Probablemente Draco estaba deseando salir y hacer vida normal, pensaba Harry, algo que seguramente hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Dejaron el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se aventuraron al intenso frío invernal. Draco se estremeció y se abrochó todavía más la gabardina, y acto seguido le recolocó al bufanda al Teddy, gesto que hizo sonreír a Harry. Sus expectativas eran altas. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella iba a ser una gran tarde.

A pesar de las protestas de Draco, optaron por el transporte muggle, y un taxi les acercó hasta Charing Cross Road, la calle donde se encontraba el _Caldero Chorreante_. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Aquel era uno de sus lugares preferidos. Había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, su primer "lugar mágico". Podía recordar claramente el momento en el que había entrado por aquella puerta, cuando Tom aún era el dueño, y había causado la conmoción, ignorante del porqué; cómo había querido estrecharle la mano al profesor Quirrell y éste se la había evitado; y cómo Hagrid le había llevado a aquella pared de ladrillo, y, dando golpes estratégicos con su característico paraguas rosa, le había abierto la puerta a su realidad.

Harry sonrió, y sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando Draco le advirtió con un codazo que ya podían avanzar.

El callejón Diagon estaba, como siempre, abarrotado de gente y lleno de vida. Multitud de niños se arremolinaban frente a la tienda de escobas voladoras, y el fuerte ulular de las lechuzas del Emporio le daba un sonido característico, mezclado con el griterío de la multitud.

Enseguida Draco se aventuró por entre la gente, arrastrando consigo a Harry y al niño, que parecía encantado con aquel ajetreo.

-¿Malfoy, se puede saber a dónde vamos?

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿No querías ropa? ¡Pues vamos!

La tienda de Mme Malkin era una de las menos concurridas del callejón. Estaba justo al lado de la librería Flourish & Blotts, y la llevaba una regordeta bruja de edad inestimable. Nada más entrar les recibió un, a los ojos de Harry, repulsivo olor a canela que parecía salir de un artefacto pegado al techo. La tienda estaba sumergida en una especia de penumbra, y la única iluminación que había era la que venía del exterior, mezclada con algunas velas dispuestas por los estantes. En general, se respiraba un ambiente limpio y elegante, que no cuajaba muy bien con el resto de los locales del callejón.

Harry suspiró y paseó sus ojos en busca de los estantes de ropa infantil. No es que le disgustara ir de compras, pero el hecho de que estuvieran allí, donde hacía tantos años Draco y él se habían conocido por primera vez, le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Qué tal ésta?- el moreno había alcanzado una gabardina roja de franela, y la sujetaba frente al pequeño comprobando el tamaño. Teddy hizo un mohín y salió corriendo hacia Draco, causando las protestas de Harry.

-¡Eh!

-No me extraña, Potter. Tienes un gusto pésimo.

Harry le miró con reproche. El rubio sostenía otro abrigo, verde oscuro, de grandes botones.

-Es un poco más cara, pero es mejor y durará más.- Draco se agachó, y con una mirada amable le probó la prenda al niño, que obedeció sin reparos.

Harry se sintió un perdedor sin gusto al lado de Malfoy. Últimamente sentía eso más a menudo de lo que le gustaría.

-¿No es un poco grande?-comentó, intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad.

- De eso se trata, Potter. Si le compras un abrigo de su tamaño, a los dos días no le servirá. Los niños crecen enseguida.

Harry le miró embelesado. Empezaba a pensar que ya nada de él podría sorprenderle.

-Está bien, encárgate tú- se rindió con un suspiro- está claro que se te da mejor.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia y cargó al niño en brazos, girándose de nuevo hacia los estantes. Harry por su parte intentó buscar algo de su gusto, sin éxito. Seguís prefiriendo la ropa muggle.

Después de casi una hora, que se hizo eterna para Harry, los tres cargados de ropa se dirigieron al pequeño mostrador donde Mme Malkin tenía sus utensilios.

-Joven Malfoy…-saludó la señora- es un placer volver a verle.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa de compromiso. Se notaba a distancia que se sentía incómodo.

-Hacía tiempo que no le veía por aquí… no he tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle mis últimas adquisiciones, que seguro serán de su gusto.

Malfoy levantó las cejas y apretó un puño, nervioso.

-No se moleste, madame… voy un poco apurado, y me temo que no…

-¡Por favor, joven Malfoy, será un minuto!- le cortó la bruja, ilusionada- ya no quedan clientes como usted, que sepan apreciar la ropa que vendo- Mme Malkin salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió a un estante apartado- …sólo un minuto, estaré enseguida…

Mientras la mujer rebuscaba entre la ropa, Harry observó a Draco. Éste mantenía el semblante serio y la vista clavada en algún punto del mostrador. Harry supuso, por el comportamiento de la bruja, que los Malfoy habrían sido muy buenos clientes de la boutique. Por lo poco que había logrado conocer a Draco, sabía que su imagen suponía una gran preocupación para él. Pero ahora, aquellos días de derroche de la fortuna de su familia se habían terminado, y eso le hacía sufrir.

-Aquí está- Mme Malkin volvió a su lugar con un paquete entre las manos- mi último pedido Nueva York. Estoy segura de que será de su gusto.

La señora apartó en envoltorio. Draco titubeó, pero finalmente alargó al mano y alcanzó la prenda.

El destello que emitieron los ojos del rubio al ver la perfecta túnica de gala que tenía entre las manos le hizo recordar a Harry el pastel de calabaza de aquella mañana. Los dedos de Draco recorrieron la tela con intensa suavidad, olvidándose por completo de su situación.

Mme Malkin sonrió.

-Lo sabía. Joven Malfoy, ni que decir tiene que tiene usted un gusto exquisito.

Draco reaccionó y soltó la tela con suavidad.

-¿Se la envuelvo, como siempre, verdad?- preguntó casi afirmando la bruja, sin perder la sonrisa. El rubio la miró, y no pudo evitar que una mueca afligida y triste poblara su cara durante un segundo. El corazón de Harry latió fuerte. Por alguna razón, odiaba esa expresión en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Eh…- balbuceó Draco atropelladamente, sonrojándose- …verá, en realidad…

-Por supuesto.- cortó Harry- por favor, cóbrelo junto a todo lo demás. Nos lo llevaremos ahora.

La señora sonrió contenta, mientras que Draco se quedaba inmóvil y estupefacto, mirando a Harry con los ojos desorbitados.

Salieron de la tienda, después de que Mme Malkin les hubiese hecho prometer que volverían por allí pronto.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

Draco reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, aún boquiabierto, y se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la entrada a la tienda.

-¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas el imbécil.

Harry se balanceó un segundo. En realidad, no había una razón por la cual le había comprado la túnica a Malfoy. Sólo había querido… ¿hacerle sonreír?

-Eeeh, bueno…tú también necesitas ropa, ¿no?

Draco elevó una ceja.

-Tu ahijado es éste- dijo, señalando a Teddy con el dedo- no yo.

-Tú no te la puedes costear.

-¡No es razón para que la pagues tú!

-¿Y qué harías, robarla?- bromeó Harry, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos.

-¡No!- Draco fruncía el ceño- Simplemente me aguantaría.

-Malfoy, se te estaba cayendo la baba.- el comentario causó el sonrojo del rubio, que se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista.

-¿Me acoges en tu casa, me das de comer, y ahora encima me compras cosas?- Draco suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- …esto no puede ser. Voy a tener que... buscar un trabajo.

-No.

-¿Eh?

Harry parpadeó. La negativa le había salido sola, sin siquiera pararse a pensar lo que decía.

-N…no.

-¿No qué, Potter?- Draco le miraba con una ceja alzada, confuso.

-No... no, no trabajarás, no es necesario. A...además… ¿tú trabajando?- Harry rió, sin verdaderas ganas de hacerlo- Nunca has hecho nada en tu vida, Malfoy. No estás hecho para eso.

Draco le miró alucinado. Se notaba que estaba herido.

-Y si quieres trabajar, puedes hacerlo en casa…con Teddy, realmente hace falta- continuó Harry. No necesitas buscarte un trabajo por ahí.

Harry miró al rubio. Éste le atravesaba con la mirada, con los ojos entornados. Estaba enfadado.

-Mira, Potter.- Draco le apuntó con el índice al pecho- puede que no sea el mismo Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, pero ni pienses que estoy tan desesperado como para convertirme en…tu… niñera mantenida.- bufó.- Me largo.

Harry reaccionó.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡He dicho que me largo!

Con su pose orgullosa y altiva, Draco despareció entre el tumulto de gente, dejando a Harry allí plantado, con Teddy en brazos, preguntándose realmente qué había sido todo aquello.

Cuando Teddy y Harry volvieron a casa, faltaba poco para que oscureciera. La casa estaba silenciosa y en penumbra, y no se oía más que el enorme péndulo del reloj del comedor rompiendo el silencio.

Harry le quitó el abrigo al niño y lo dejó en el perchero del recibidor, junto al suyo propio.

-¿Kreacher?- llamó, sintiéndose incómodo por romper toda aquella tranquilidad.

El pequeño elfo se apareció justo a sus pies.

-¿Sí, amo Harry?

- ¿Está en casa Draco?- la mención de su nombre le supo mal en la boca. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a referirse a él como Draco y no como Malfoy, exceptuando claro, cuando estaba en su compañía.

-Sí, amo. Desde hace un par de horas no ha salido de su cuarto.

Algo apretó sin piedad el estómago de Harry.

-Está bien, gracias Kreacher.- suspiró- no sé si querrá bajar a cenar, así que, si no baja… ¿podrías subirle algo de comer, por favor?

-Sí, amo.

Harry se apoyó contra la puerta que daba a la cocina. Teddy luchaba con los escalones frente a él, gimoteando por el esfuerzo.

Quizás debería ir a hablar con él. En cualquier otra situación lo hubiera dejado todo como estaba, si Drac… Malfoy no quería salir de su cuarto que no saliese. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, culpable… extraño. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía. Sólo sabía que no quería que todo se quedase así.

Cogió a Teddy en brazos y subió las escaleras, haciendo que el pequeño extendiera sus manitas hacia su rostro como agradecimiento. Al llegar al cuarto piso lo dejó en el suelo, dejando que corriera hacia su cuarto, tirándose en plancha encima de un peluche enorme de un dragón.

Harry sonrió por el comportamiento del pequeño mientras retrocedía por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Titubeó, sin decidirse a voltearse y encarar la puerta del rubio. Sabía que debería hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Algo como miedo a lo que pudiese provocar.

Agarró el picaporte de la puerta con suavidad. Debía hacerlo, debía entrar. ¿Que por qué debía? No lo sabía. Simplemente quería entrar y arreglar aquella situación. Pero por mucho que lo pensaba, no se decidía. Era tan difícil como traspasar una barrera de años de odio mutuo.

Miró hacia la derecha levemente. En el fondo del pasillo, jugando con el peluche, estaba el pequeño Teddy. Harry le sonrió, y el pequeño le miró, dejando ver sus ojos plateados, extrañamente familiares, enmarcados por la maraña de pelo negro que llevaba. La visión de esos ojos alegres hizo que Harry perdiera la sonrisa y se decidiera de una vez. Esa era la razón por la que quería arreglar las cosas con Malfoy y volver a lo de antes, que no era amistad, pero tampoco lo contrario. Para poder volver a ver esos ojos brillar, ya fuera por un pastel de calabaza o por una túnica de gala.

No quiso parase a descubrir lo que significaban esos perturbadores pensamientos. Simplemente asió el picaporte y, después de dar unos leves golpecitos en la madera de la puerta, abrió, adelantando medio cuerpo en la habitación.

Draco estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando el exterior con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera miró a Harry cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedándose de pie, sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Draco suspiró, y sin apartar los ojos de la ventana, habló.

-Potter- Harry se estremeció, y el rubio ni se inmutó.- Hace años, cuando nos conocimos en la tienda, a pesar de tu aspecto desaliñado y descuidado, quise ser tu amigo. Algo me decía que no eras como cualquier niño de los que había por allí. Y no me equivocaba. Lejos de ser uno más, eras Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió.

Draco hizo una pequeña pausa, pero enseguida siguió hablando.

-Te ofrecí mi amistad. Pero tú la rechazaste. Y con ese rechazo provocaste que el odio creciera cada vez más entre nosotros. Te odié por pisarme de esa manera. Todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Draco Malfoy. Todo el mundo menos Harry Potter y sus amigos. Durante años, viví para humillarte, y hacerte ver que yo era superior. Viví para provocar disputas y entorpecer tu camino. Pero tú- Draco bajó la vista- siempre sonreías.

Harry entornó los ojos. Sin saber porqué, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Luego, todo fue diferente. Ya no se trataba de meterte en problemas, hacer que te castigaran o provocar accidentes sin importancia. Todo había cambiado, y debía enfrentarme a ti y a los tuyos, en el bando contrario. Esta vez no estropeé tu poción, sino que metí a los mortífagos en el colegio. Ya no te hice caer con un hechizo zancadilla, si no que derribé a tus aliados en la batalla. Y luego, escapé como un cobarde. Luché para salvar lo que quería ver destruido, por mi cobardía. Siempre, lo haya querido o no, he sido un obstáculo para ti. Un enemigo más. Siempre me has odiado por ser quien soy. Incluso llegaste a golpearme con una maldición.

Harry tembló cuando Draco dirigió su vista hacia él y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, con millones de interrogantes en ellos.

-Todo esto me lleva a preguntarme por qué eres precisamente tú la persona que más se preocupa por mí en el mundo. No es por interés, porque ya no me queda nada. No es por mejorar aún más tu imagen para la sociedad mágica, porque nadie se ha enterado de esto. Entonces, Harry- el moreno se estremeció al oír su nombre de pila- dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no giras la cara ante mis problemas y me tiendes la mano?

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando el rostro interrogante de Malfoy esperando su respuesta.

-Yo… porque…-las palabras, leves e inútiles, morían en su boca tan pronto las pensaba. Sería porque era él, la "personificación de la sinceridad y de la bondad", el héroe del mundo mágico, pero mentir le resultaba una empresa casi imposible. Él sabía la respuesta a las dudas del rubio, la había sabido todos aquellos años, pero jamás la había aceptado. Sabía el motivo por el cual siempre le había estado observando, respaldado en excusas, sabía por qué le había ayudado siempre que había podido, por qué sufría cuando él sufría, y por qué siempre había provocado a Draco Malfoy, por qué ser odiado era mejor a ser ignorado. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero había tenido que darse una situación así para que por fin lo aceptase. Para que por fin se diese cuenta de que no odiaba a ese rubio pedante, odiaba simplemente que él lo odiara.- Malfoy…

-¿Potter?

-Yo… - no podía decirle la verdad. Si quería que Draco se dejase ayudar como hasta ahora, no debía permitir que su honradez le traicionase-…simplemente no podía dejarte tirado. Va en contra de mis principios.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Principios?- Harry asintió levemente- Así que es eso, me tratas como si fuese un necesitado, bueno, como el necesitado que soy- Malfoy giró la vista y la clavó en el suelo, para volverla a levantar enseguida y mirar a Harry con acusación.- entonces, ¿porqué te niegas a que trabaje? Es la única manera de poder volver a subsistir por mí mismo…

Algo punzante y sin piedad se clavó en el estómago de Harry. Era absolutamente consciente de que no podía retener a Draco de esa manera por mucho que quisiera. Pero ese hecho no le gustaba nada. Quiso decirle un millón de cosas de las que ni él mismo estaba seguro, como que se quedara en casa sin preocuparse por nada, que se quedase con Teddy esperando a que él llegara con un enorme pastel de calabaza, y que sonriera sin parar…

-Sí, es cierto- cada palabra que pronunciaba le resultaba más difícil- tienes razón, me he comportado como un idiota. Desde luego que puedes trabajar, es tu vida y no tengo derecho a entrometerme.- Draco suavizó su expresión- Sólo te pido que por favor no te sientas en deuda conmigo, porque hago esto porque quiero, no porque busque nada a cambio.

Draco asintió con suavidad, paseando su mirada por el suelo.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Harry se obligó a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.

-Y…Malfoy- el rubio levantó la vista hacia él- Yo no te odio. De hecho, no te he odiado nunca.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, obligándose a ignorar el leve sonrojo del rubio ante sus palabras.

Mientras vestía a Teddy con su ropa de dormir y recogía sus juguetes, Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido sincero y le hubiera dicho al rubio que lo que él quería, la causa por la cual se había negado a que trabajara, era porque necesitaba que él le necesitase. Que le encantaría que no pudiese vivir sin él.

Pero no lo había hecho. Afortunadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Duendecillos de Cornualles

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Draco se había decidido a buscar un trabajo, y en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place todo se mantenía igual. Harry salía por las mañanas a comprar comida y cosas que necesitasen, mientras Draco se quedaba con Teddy. Y cuando Harry permanecía en casa, Malfoy subía al desván, probablemente, pensaba Harry, a preparar pociones.

Pero aquella mañana fue distinta. Harry desayunaba como todos los días, solo, en la cocina, leyendo su ejemplar de _El Profeta_, cuando Draco entró colocándose una gabardina y pidiéndole a Kreacher que le preparara un café.

Harry levantó la vista del periódico y le miró sentarse frente a él y servirse una tostada.

-Has madrugado.

Draco mordió la tostada untada en mermelada de fresa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

Harry clavó la vista en el periódico de nuevo, rezando para que Draco no hubiese visto la espontánea mueca de decepción que sin querer había adoptado.

-¿Has encontrado un trabajo?

-Todavía no es seguro. Voy a hacer una prueba.

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde?

-¿Conoces la botica Slug & Jigger? Está en el callejón Diagon.

Kreacher le sirvió el café caliente a Draco, que le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Bebió un trago con cuidado, y apoyó la taza en la mesa, mordiendo la tostada de nuevo, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad que le estaba dirigiendo el moreno .

-No quiero desanimarte pero… ¿en serio vas a trabajar allí?

Draco tragó su pedazo de tostada y respondió.

-¿Cuál es el problema? El dueño es un gran elaborador de pociones. Además de ganar dinero, aprenderé. ¿Qué más quiero?

Harry levantó las cejas.

-No es un sitio muy agradable. Fui una vez con Hermione, huele a…algo parecido a huevos y coles podridas…- Harry puso una cara de desagrado que hizo sonreír a Malfoy.

- Eso se puede arreglar. Conmigo, la imagen del lugar mejorará y así habrá más clientela.

-…Supongo.- Harry levantó los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia. No ponía en absoluto en duda la capacidad del Slytherin para convertir en oro todo lo que tocaba.

Harry le dio su último sorbo al café y dejó el periódico encima de la mesa. La taza desapareció en el momento en el que se levantó de la silla y se estiró, desperezándose.

-Voy a despertar a Teddy.

Draco le asintió sin mirarle, alcanzando _El Profeta_.

-¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?

Harry negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto, invitándole a leerlo.

Salió de la cocina, mirando hacia el rubio una vez más. Éste parecía un poco más animado con la idea de trabajar. Suspiró, pensando que, realmente, era lo mejor para él. Tratar de impedírselo sería una decisión egoísta.

Subió hasta el cuarto de Teddy, que ya le esperaba con los ojos medio abiertos y una sonrisa enorme. Bajó al niño de la cama y de un movimiento de varita, las sábanas se pusieron en su lugar.

Levantó al pequeño en brazos mientras se dirigía a los cajones de ropa. El niño, todavía medio dormido, se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry mientras éste sacaba algunas prendas del armario.

-Vamos a bañarnos, y luego iremos a visitar a la tía Molly, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy sólo se abrazó más a Harry como respuesta, haciéndole sonreír. Harry alcanzó unos pequeños pantaloncitos vaqueros y la camiseta de elefantes que tanto le gustaba al pequeño, e incorporándose un poco sacó de los cajones superiores un jersey azul de lana. Iba a cerrar el cajón cuando una voz conocida le interrumpió.

-El rojo mejor.

-¿Eh?

Harry miró a Draco, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un traje bastante elegante, y su aspecto era cuidado y detallado. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, y en la nuca llevaba un fino lazo dorado que ataba los mechones que le habían crecido demasiado. Bajo el brazo derecho sostenía un maletín cuadrado de metal, que Harry supuso que contendría sus materiales para preparar pociones.

-El jersey rojo le quedará mejor con esos pantalones. Además, abriga bastante más.

Harry miró la pequeña prenda azul celeste de su mano, y levantando las cejas en un gesto de afirmación la dejó de nuevo en el cajón, agarrando esta vez un jersey rojo algo más grande.

-¿Te vas ya?- Harry clavó los ojos en el suelo, intentando no adoptar en su rostro ningún gesto delatador.

Draco asintió y se acercó. Harry se tensó inconscientemente.

Encima olía a narcisos.

El rubio revolvió el pelo de Teddy, que le sonrió sin despegar su mejilla del hombro de Harry.

-Nos vemos luego pequeño, pórtate bien- Harry levantó una ceja.- Sólo estaré fuera un par de horas, volveré para comer.- Harry le miró, incrédulo. Esa última frase iba dirigida a él, no al niño. De repente se sintió nervioso. Parecía que Draco había tomado una nueva actitud. Ya no sólo le hablaba cuando era necesario o cuando se encontraban por la casa, sino que ahora incluso le buscaba para decirle que le esperase para comer.

-De acuerdo.- consiguió articular Harry. Sentía sus mejillas arder por alguna razón.

Draco revolvió por última vez el pelo de Teddy y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

-Nos vemos luego.

-…Hasta luego.

Cuando Draco cruzó el umbral y se alejaba por el pasillo, algo cruzó la mente de Harry.

-Eh... ¡Malfoy!

El aludido se giró y le miró.

-Eh… Mucha suerte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos, que a Harry se le hicieron eternos. Una corriente subió por su espina dorsal y le obligó a concentrarse para no dejar caer al niño. Entonces, Draco cambió la expresión de su rostro, y emuló algo parecido a una sonrisa de agradecimiento, girándose de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo Draco fuera de su campo de visión, Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos fuertemente y suspirar. Algo empezaba a no estar bien en su interior. Sólo una mirada le hacía sentir que no había nada más en el mundo, y sólo una sonrisa provocaba que toda su cordura se viniese abajo. Era inevitable. Y lo peor, era que sin poder evitarlo, el pequeño intento de sonrisa que Draco le había dirigido a él, sólo a él, había alegrado su mañana. Y ahora se sentía como una colegiala, con ganas de chillar y saltar.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Estaba claro que debía parar esos pensamientos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Salió del cuarto con el niño todavía en brazos y bajó al primer piso. El baño estaba al fondo del rellano, pasando el salón. El suelo, de sobrio mármol negro, era lo único que se conservaba del antiguo baño de la familia Black. Harry había cambiado la bañera y el lavabo, negros y con motivos de serpientes, por otros más normales.

Bajó a Teddy al suelo y llenó la bañera. Apoyó la ropa del niño en una pequeña butaca negra que había al lado del lavamanos, y alcanzó a Teddy, que se escapaba descalzo por el frío suelo de mármol.

Mientras bañaba a Teddy y le observaba divertirse con las mágicas burbujas de la bañera, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Draco de nuevo. ¿Cómo le iría?¿Le aceptarían?

Suspiró mientras reventaba una burbuja con el dedo. Desde luego que le iría bien. Era el mejor alumno de pociones que jamás había conocido, incluso más que Hermione, era imposible que no le aceptaran.

Una leve punzada de culpa le hizo sentirse mal por desear en el fondo que no le fuese bien. Tan sólo tenía miedo a que solucionase su vida…y se marchara de allí. De repente se sintió ridículo, prácticamente rogando por unas simples migajas de la atención de Draco.

Harry sacó al niño de la bañera, que se revolvió un poco, disconforme, y lo vistió. Cuando le estaba colocando los zapatos, Teddy meneó su cabeza y su pelo se volvió naranja Weasley, lo que hizo reír a Harry y olvidarse por un momento de Draco y su omnipresencia.

El moreno revolvió el pelo del pequeño.

-¿Ya tienes ganas de verles? Molly se alegrará un montón de volver a verte y ver cuánto has crecido.

Teddy extendió sus manitas hacia el rostro de Harry como respuesta y sonrió, pero un fuerte ruido de cristales romperse hizo que se asustara y se abrazara a su padrino, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué..?

-¡Amo!

Kreacher se apareció en el pasillo, visiblemente alterado.

-¿Kreacher?- Harry dejó al niño en el suelo, que se pegó a la pared, asustado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-..Esos…esos malditos bichejos del demonio…-el elfo parecía al borde de un ataque de ira, sacudiendo sus extremidades mientras hablaba atropelladamente- ¡Se ha colado por la ventana y ha destrozado la alacena!

-Kreacher... ¡Kreacher, tranquilízate!- el elfo se paró en seco, sin cambiar la expresión de profundo desagrado-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Duendecillos de Cornualles!-escupió Kreacher-¡Esas asquerosas criaturas que sólo dan problemas!

Harry levantó una ceja y suspiró.

-Genial.- resopló mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo y se encaminaba escaleras arriba, de donde acababa de provenir otro ruido sospechoso.

Al llegar al cuarto rellano todo se quedó en silencio. Harry avanzó despacio, sigilosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Agudizó el oído, pero no oyó más que el débil repiqueteo del péndulo que estaba pegado a la pared.

Bajó la varita, sintiéndose ridículo, cuando de repente algo le golpeó la nuca y lo tiró al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y observó a la pequeña criatura azul vivo, que se desplazaba por el pasillo a toda velocidad, emitiendo un agudo y molesto sonido.

Harry se sobó la nuca y corrió tras él, agitando su varita.

-¡Inmobilus!

El hechizo pasó rozando al duendecillo, lo que hizo que éste se asustara y empezase a moverse aún más rápido. A Harry empezaba a costarle seguirle con la mirada e intentar apuntarle con la varita, cuando observó con horror cómo la criatura entraba en una ráfaga en una de las puertas entreabiertas del pasillo.

Harry maldijo y le siguió. La puerta de la habitación de Draco.

En tres escasos segundos, el duendecillo arrasó con todo lo que encontró a su paso, mofándose de los vanos intentos de Harry por detenerle. Levantó el pulcro edredón esmeralda y pasó por debajo, descolocando las sábanas, e hizo añicos las cajoneras de madera, esparciendo su contenido sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Entonces se paró en el aire, suspendido, durante una décima de segundo. Harry desplazó la mirada hacia delante y empalideció. Aquella estantería estaba repleta de pequeños frascos de cristal con líquidos de diferentes colores. Las pociones de Draco.

Levantó la varita a la velocidad de la luz, observando como el pequeño duendecillo de disparaba contra la estantería.

-¡Inmobilus!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para el intenso estallido que producirían todos aquellos frascos al romperse, estallido que fue sustituido por un ruido seco contra el suelo.

Abrió los ojos con temor, y su vista le regaló la imagen de la estantería completamente intacta, y el diminuto duendecillo azul completamente rígido, tirado en la alfombra.

Harry resopló aliviado, pero su efímera alegría se esfumó al observar aquel desastre. Levantó a la criatura por una pata y la observó con enfado.

-¡Kreacher!- el elfo se apareció delante de él, sonriendo con una mueca al ver al duendecillo derrotado.- Suéltalo en el jardín, y asegúrate de que no vuelva a entrar.

Kreacher asintió y se llevó al duende, agarrado por una oreja, sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Harry suspiró, y de un movimiento de varita recolocó las sábanas y el edredón en la cama, y con un ligero "_Reparo_" arregló las dos mesillas con cajones, que quedaron como nuevas. Pausadamente se acercó a la cama, y recogió del suelo un pequeño montón de papeles que habían quedado desperdigados, cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

Un pequeño Draco Malfoy sonreía de manera extraña en una fotografía, abrazado por su madre. Un elegante hombre de abundante pelo rubio platino les observaba a los dos, apoyado en el mueble a su espalda. La fotografía demostraba un alto nivel de vida: las túnicas de los tres eran caras y su aspecto era cuidado. En el mueble del fondo podían apreciarse dos candelabros brillantes y pulidos con detalles de serpientes, y en los brazos del pequeño Draco descansaba lo que parecía una trabajada caja de música, decorada con detalles dorados.

Harry observó con detenimiento la fotografía, y estudió la sonrisa de Draco, una mezcla entre inocencia y emoción. Sus pequeñas manos se cernían en torno a aquel cofre, con cuidado, y lo acariciaban como si fuese algo importante. Le dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver algo escrito, con una letra curvada y suave.

_Para mi querido Draco, por el día de su décimo cumpleaños._

_Conserva este regalo como algo importante y de inestimable valor. Cada vez que nos eches de menos o te sientas triste, ábrela, y sus maravillosas luces te harán sentir nuestro amor._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu madre_

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Siempre había considerado a la familia Malfoy como gente superficial y sin sentimientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que como cualquier familia, existía un vínculo de amor entre ellos. Quiso llorar al darse cuenta de la situación de Draco. Probablemente echaría de menos a sus padres, y la idea de jamás volver a verlos con vida debía clavársele como un clavo ardiendo.

Los demás papeles que se habían esparcido por el suelo no eran más que recortes de periódico hablando de su padre y su vínculo con el Señor Tenebroso, y algunos documentos oficiales del Ministerio de Magia. Harry los ordenó como pudo, intentando que Draco no notase el cambio, y los guardó en el cajón superior.

Harry miró a su alrededor. La habitación era fría, seria. Triste. Nada que dijera a simple vista que aquel cuarto pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Pasó la vista por la almohada de la cama y descubrió un fino cabello rubio casi plateado, que tomó entre sus dedos. Ojalá consiguiera que Draco sintiera aquella casa como su hogar. Entonces no importaría que trabajase ni que pudiese subsistir por sí mismo, porque Draco no querría marcharse.

Un puño invisible apretó el corazón de Harry sin piedad. Se recostó ligeramente y apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, descubriéndose a sí mismo aspirando el aroma del rubio deliberadamente. Sintió en propias carnes la tristeza inevitable de Draco, y no pudo evitar que una leve lágrima recorriese su mejilla y muriese contra la cama.

Nunca, ni aunque él quisiese, le dejaría solo. Y quizás algún día, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a ser imprescindible para él.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Clásico

Draco volvió, cansado y desmoralizado, cuando Harry peleaba con Teddy para que éste comiera. Dejó su gabardina y su maletín en el perchero del recibidor, y se tiró en una silla del comedor, resoplando de agotamiento.

Harry le observó. Quiso preguntarle cómo había ido la entrevista, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía. Se quedó mirándole de reojo, con la cuchara con la comida de Teddy suspendida en el aire, esperando a que fuese él el que tomase la iniciativa y le contase algo al respecto.

El rubio se recolocó en la silla, incómodo, y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su elegante camisa con desagrado. Miró al niño, que hacía muecas a la comida, y le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Teddy, come, por favor.

El pequeño le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero captó la mirada de advertencia de Draco y abrió la boca con desgana. Harry reaccionó y le dio de comer, preguntándose qué había en la mirada de Draco que hacía que nadie quisiese llevarle la contraria.

Draco bufó sonoramente y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, dejándose caer.

-Han dicho…que me mandarán una lechuza.

Harry le miró, levantando las cejas, algo sorprendido.

-¿Y eso es malo?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con sarcasmo.

-Pues claro. Eso sólo te lo dicen cuando quieren darte largas educadamente.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a una negativa, y le molestaba profundamente.

-No seas pesimista. Quizás te contacten, no pierdas la esperanza.

Draco se limitó a hundir más la cabeza entre los brazos, derrotado. Harry se permitió observarle con detenimiento, su pelo rubio cayéndole por la frente, su camisa medio abierta y su aspecto refinado.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

El rubio levantó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿No has comido aún? Es tarde…

-Dijiste que vendrías para comer, así que te he esperado.

Draco se quedó en silencio, mirándole con algo indescriptible en la mirada, causando que una corriente espontánea recorriera a Harry de pies a cabeza. Apartó la mirada, no sin antes percibir un ligero y casi imperceptible tono rosado en las mejillas de su compañero.

-Eh…bueno, cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Mmm…me apetece… ¿Pollo está bien?

Draco sonrió.

-Pollo está bien.

Mientras llamaba a Kreacher y le pedía un sabroso pollo asado de receta Molly Weasley para comer, Harry saboreó la nueva actitud de Draco, amistosa, sin retos ni malas palabras, incluso amable. Ambos habían progresado, no sólo habían aprendido a vivir sin matarse el uno al otro, sino que ahora incluso disfrutaban de esa convivencia. Una luz se encendió, tenue y fugaz, en el corazón de Harry. La parte mala del asunto era, que cuánto mejor le trataba Draco y más a gusto le hacía sentir, más se hundía Harry en una espiral de sentimientos sin nombre. Y cada vez era más difícil escapar.

Comieron en silencio, sin tensiones. Draco pareció un poco más animado después de la suculenta comida, e incluso se permitió reír con las tonterías de Teddy. Harry les miró con ternura, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye… ¿alguna vez has visto una película muggle?

Draco le miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza.

-Podríamos ver una luego, si te apetece- Harry le sonrió, retándole, consciente de la reticencia del rubio a los aparatos no mágicos- Tengo un reproductor arriba, en la Sala de Estar.

Draco se revolvió, molesto, pero compuso una expresión decidida y cruzó los brazos con superioridad.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando no vaya a explotar…

Harry rió, divertido.

-Llevaré a Teddy a casa de los Weasley un par de horas, alquilaré una de paso que salgo. ¿Qué prefieres, comedia, thriller, un drama romanticón…?

Draco levantó una ceja y no contestó, provocando que Harry riera de nuevo.

-Está bien, yo elegiré-se levantó, cogiendo a Teddy en brazos- Nos vemos luego.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada significativa y le observó salir del comedor, disconforme.

Harry le dejó atrás, sin poder borrar de su rostro una boba sonrisa. Abrigó a Teddy con su nuevo abrigo y su bufanda violeta y se puso el suyo propio, y se encaminó a la Madriguera, deseando ver de nuevo a aquella pintoresca familia que consideraba como suya.

La tarde había pasado rápido entre risas y juegos. Ron y Hermione habían aparecido poco después de que Harry llegara, acompañados por Bill y una Fleur radiante en su embarazo, y entre todos habían pasado el tiempo, recordando anécdotas y vivencias del pasado. Al final, Harry se había excusado, alegando un montón de cosas que hacer, y se había retirado, causando miradas de extrañeza.

Cuando llegó a su casa en Grimmauld Place, el sol caía por el horizonte. Tras deshacerse de su abrigo, subió a Teddy hasta su cuarto, donde el pequeño se abalanzó contra el baúl donde guardaba algunos juguetes, entreteniéndose al momento. Harry le observó durante un instante, y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro se dirigió a su propio cuarto, tirándose en la cama cuan largo era.

Había estado toda la tarde con una sola cosa en la cabeza. Incluso los Weasley le habían preguntado el porqué de su estado distante, haciendo que se sonrojara. Era cierto que a él le encantaba pasar tiempo con los Weasley, pero aquella tarde había sentido pesar en sus hombros cada minuto, cada segundo, deseando volver a casa.

Llevó la mano a su bolsillo derecho y palpó la caja rectangular de la película que había alquilado de camino a la Madriguera. Entrecerró los ojos, sabiéndose solo. Empezaba a sincerarse consigo mismo, incluso se permitía esos momentos de fluidez de sentimientos, en los que podía sentir lo que quisiese, sonreír sin razón, sin temor a que nadie le juzgase. Y como cada vez que se rendía a esa sensación a la que aún no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, Harry sintió miedo.

Se levantó de la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza, apartando cualquier pensamiento perturbador y adoptando una expresión absolutamente trivial. Su máscara.

Salió del cuarto, y golpeó suavemente la puerta de Draco, agudizando el oído. No obtuvo respuesta, así que giró el picaporte, tragando saliva, y entró despacio.

Le llegó a los oídos el estridente sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha, así que dedujo que Malfoy estaría en pleno proceso de cuidado personal. Harry rió para sí, imaginándose al rubio con una mascarilla horrible con olor a pepinos en la cara, mientras intentaba enchufar el secador sin electrocutarse, y se preguntó realmente cuánto tiempo le dedicaría Draco a cuidar su imagen. Si tardaba la mitad que en elegir su ropa, ya podía ir poniéndose cómodo.

Se acercó al marco de la puerta que comunicaba con el baño del cuarto y pegó la oreja a la madera.

-¿Malfoy?

Unos instantes después, la voz distorsionada del otro chico le contestó.

-¿Potter? ¡Enseguida salgo!

Harry se inquietó un poco.

-No hace falta que te des prisa- oyó el grifo cerrarse, y la cortina de la ducha desplazándose.-Sólo quería avisarte de que había llegado, y que he alquilado la película, así que si quieres te espero en el sal…

La puerta del baño se abrió, sobresaltándole, haciéndole retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás. Y para cuando levantó la vista fue absolutamente incapaz de continuar hablando. Su corazón dio un salto de competición, y sintió sus mejillas arder inevitablemente. Clavó la vista en el suelo, rezando para que el recién salido de la ducha, cubierto sólo con una toalla a la cintura y con millones de perladas gotas adornando su piel pálida, no se diese cuenta del violento y delatador sonrojo que poblaba su cara.

Sin saber cómo se obligó a reaccionar, haciéndole caso al consejo interior que le decía que saliera de allí lo antes posible.

-Eh... ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a ver cómo está Ted e intentaré acostarle, a ver si se duerme pronto.- inhaló con fuerza y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar al rubio, que en aquel momento parecía ocupado buscando algo en el armario- Te espero en el salón.

-Mmm...vale, de acuerdo.-contestó Draco desde su posición.

Harry salió del cuarto con calma, pero en cuanto se vio a salvo con aquella imagen de Draco fuera de su campo de visión, prácticamente voló hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, alterado y nervioso.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Se sintió morir de la vergüenza, quiso no tener que salir de aquel cuarto nunca más. Aquella imagen de Malfoy…aún la conservaba en su retina, perfectamente clara, su pelo goteándole en los hombros, las gotas viajando, lentas y torturantes, muriendo en la línea de sus clavículas…Le recorrió un escalofrío, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo imaginando cosas…cosas nuevas, cosas…prohibidas. Cosas que, inevitablemente, habían provocado una violenta y vergonzosa…reacción en su cuerpo.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de aceptar las cosas nuevas que empezaba a sentir y que le confundían, y otra nueva sensación se unía a la lista.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Sabía que tenía que salir del cuarto y acostar a Teddy, pero aún así no se sentía preparado como para cruzarse con Draco por el pasillo y no sonrojarse como una quinceañera. Se levantó de golpe y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y respirando hondo. Era irónico que hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para entregarse a los brazos de la muerte, pero no pudiese reunir el suficiente como para salir al pasillo de su casa.

-¿K-Kreacher?-llamó, casi en un susurro.

El anciano elfo se apareció, haciendo una reverencia.-¿Amo?

-Eh..eeh..-Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando espabilar- Por favor, prepáranos algo dulce…no sé, estará bien con alguna clase de snack, y algo caliente para beber.

-¿Debo llevarlo a la Sala de Estar, amo?

-Eh..claro, sí, Kreacher.

El elfo se desapareció con el mismo ruido sordo de siempre tras hacer una última reverencia. Harry se observó a sí mismo en el espejo durante un instante, respiro hondo, y en un arrebato salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Desierto.

Respiró aliviado y se dirigió al cuarto de Teddy, que en ese instante estaba entretenido desplumando a un peluche de hipogrifo. Rió mientras lo alzaba en brazos y lo llevaba hacia la cama, sacando el pequeño pijama de debajo de la almohada. Consiguió cambiar al niño no sin esfuerzo, y ya estaba consiguiendo que se metiese en la cama cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y se giró violentamente. Allí estaba él de nuevo, todavía con el pelo mojado y vestido con un pantalón de seda esmeralda. Su corazón giró varias revoluciones sobre sí mismo, pero le tranquilizó comprobar que, por lo menos, esta vez estaba vestido.

Teddy se revolvió al ver a Draco y saltó a sus brazos, haciendo reír al rubio.

-¿Qué has alquilado?

Harry le miró, intentando obligar a los engranajes de su mente a acelerar el ritmo de razonamiento, que parecía que estaba anestesiado.

-Eeh… no sabía qué podía gustarte y qué no, así que me decidí por un clásico.

Draco asintió levemente mientras acostaba Teddy y le arropaba sin dificultades, para luego alborotarle el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. Miró a Harry, llevándose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien, ¿vamos entonces?

Harry asintió, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Teddy, se giró y salió del cuarto, seguido por el rubio.

-Esa mujer es ridícula.

Harry miró a Draco, desconcertado. Éste miraba a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desagrado.

-Por eso son inútiles estos inventos muggles. ¡Cómo no puede oírme, no puedo decirle lo ridícula que es!

Harry rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué es ridícula? A mí me parece tierna.

Draco apartó la mirada del televisor durante un momento, para mirar a Harry, sin cambiar la expresión.

-¿Tierna?¿Porque se compra vestidos caros y se maquilla para gustarle al tipo? Alguien debería decirle que aunque la mona se vista de seda…- bajó la cabeza un instante, para susurrar para sí- pero como no va a oírlo…

Harry dejó de aguantarse y se carcajeó, divertido. Le había costado la primera media hora de la película hacerle entender al rubio que ese aparato cuadrado que tanto rechazo le provocaba no iba a hacerles daño ni se iba a volver loco, y otros quince minutos que los actores no iban a hacer lo que él quisiese por mucho que le gritase a la pantalla a viva voz. La situación era de lo más bizarra. Al menos, pensaba Harry, Draco no había tenido ningún problema en probar los dulces muggles que Kreacher les había traído, y se los comía sin apenas percatarse.

Le observó con cautela. Malfoy mantenía la vista clavada en la pantalla, atento a lo que ocurría. Podría negarlo, pero Harry sabía que la película había captado su interés, y ahora estaba absorto.

-Me juego una cena con Myrtle la Llorona a que ahora el soldado la ve y decide casarse con ella.

Era divertido. La manera en la que Draco comentaba cada segundo de la película con desdén le hacía reír sin tapujos. Mantuvo su vista en él, no queriéndose perder ni un solo gesto de su rostro.

La escena de la película cambió. Harry sonrió sin apartar la vista de Draco. Ya había visto esa película con los Dursley, y sabía que el rubio se sorprendería con el increíble giro en la trama. Y así fue, Draco abrió los ojos como platos y señaló a la pantalla, mirando a Harry y al aparato alternativamente.

-¡Ha muerto!

Harry se hizo el sorprendido y asintió con fingida conmoción en su rostro, luchando para no reírse. En la pantalla se veía ahora a una bella mujer abrazada al inerte cuerpo de un hombre, llorando desconsolada.

-Pero…pero…- algo no encajaba en la mente de Draco, no entendía como había podido cambiar todo en un segundo.- ¡No ha podido morirse!¡Ni siquiera la ha visto así vestida!

Harry apretó en su puño la tela del sofá, realmente haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. Pero se le olvidaron las ganas de reír tan pronto como se le ocurrió mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de verdadera angustia, y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar como la mujer de la película. Algo se dio la vuelta de cuajo dentro de Harry, y tuvo que luchar con las ganas de abrazar al rubio en ese mismo momento.

-Creía que te parecía ridícula.-los créditos de la película saltaron a la pantalla.

Draco le miró sobresaltado, como saliendo de un trance, y se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de la situación, apartando la mirada de golpe.

-P-Por supuesto que lo es. Le está bien empleado.

Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá.- Pues más bien parecía que ibas a llorar como ella…

-No sueñes, Potter-Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina, que Harry recibió con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a la cama, se hace tarde- se dirigió a la puerta sin prisa, y antes de salir se paró en el marco y miró al rubio- Le diré a Kreacher que venga a recoger esto, y que de paso te traiga pañuelos perfumados para secarte las lágrimas.

Draco se incorporó, enfadado-¡Potter!

-¡Buenas noches, Malfoy!- Harry se escapó por el pasillo, riendo a carcajadas, sabiendo que Draco estaría rojo de enfado en ese mismo momento.

Cuando entró por su cuarto tras haberle echado un vistazo a Teddy, que dormía plácidamente, supo que quería que todos los días de su vida fuesen como aquel.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Víspera

Cuando Draco entró por la cocina a desayunar, Harry sostenía su taza de café caliente, fiel a su rutina, con _EL Profeta_ en la mano. Lo único que hacía diferente esa mañana de las anteriores era sin duda, la clara y cálida luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana que daba a Grimmauld Place. El sol les había dado una tregua y brillaba entre las nubes, derritiendo el denso hielo de las ventanas y del asfalto, y provocando un ligero aumento del buen humor en general.

-Buenos días…-Harry levantó la vista de su periódico, lo justo para cruzar su mirada con la de Draco y saludarle.

Kreacher sirvió una taza de café caliente con tostadas más para el rubio, que se sentó frente a Harry, bostezando con disimulo. Se estaba llevando la taza de lunares a los labios cuando un ruido seco en la ventana lo desconcentró.

-Lechuza- se limitó a decir, bebiendo a sorbos cortos el líquido caliente. Ni se molestó en sentir curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién le iba a escribir a él?

Harry se levantó de su asiento, dejando _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa, en cuya portada se podía leer algo relacionado con una _banshee_ descontrolada en algún lugar de Escocia, y abrió la ventana de madera, dejando entrar a la excepcionalmente pequeña lechuza parda, ya conocida para él.

_Pigwidgeon_ revoloteó un poco por la cocina, ganándose una mirada de desapruebo de Kreacher desde un rincón, antes de posarse en la mesa y dejar caer un ligero sobre. Volvió a volar hasta colocarse sobre el hombro de Harry, que la acarició bajo el pico y le susurró un "gracias", por lo que graznó contenta y salió por la ventana, tan limpiamente como había entrado.

Harry sonrió un poco y volvió a la ventana. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando una mancha negra y enorme entró en la cocina, sobresaltándolo. Llevó la mano a la varita, observando como la mancha iba tomando la forma de una majestuosa lechuza, negra como la noche, y de amenazantes y altivos ojos amarillos.

A diferencia de _Pig_, la lechuza negra se limitó a dejar caer otro sobre encima de la mesa, junto a Draco, y salir por la ventana con la misma rapidez, dejando a Harry estupefacto, cerrándola una vez hubo salido. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y bebió otro sorbo de café, alcanzando el sobre que había dejado la enorme lechuza, leyendo el nombre que había escrito en él.

-Es tuyo, Malfoy- Harry le extendió el sobre, mirándole con naturalidad.

Draco levantó la vista y le miró extrañado, para luego mirar al sobre con desconfianza.

-¿Estás seguro?-alcanzó el sobre con sus manos y leyó su nombre, Draco Malfoy, escrito con letras algo temblorosas en una tinta azul zafiro.

Por su parte Harry agarró el sobre desgastado con una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra de quién venía, y lo abrió tranquilamente, desplegando el pedazo de papel de carta que venía dentro.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien y que estés comiendo apropiadamente._

_No creo que haga falta que te avise, pero por si acaso, te recuerdo que te esperaremos en nuestra comida de Navidad, como todos los años. Al fin y al cabo, ya eres otro de mis hijos, no hace falta ni que te invite._

_Ginny ha dicho que vendrá con su novio, que quiere darnos una sorpresa. Arthur está que se sube por las paredes._

_¡Recuerda abrigar mucho a Teddy antes de venir! La radio mágica ha dicho que caerán tormentas de nieve._

_Cuídate,_

_Molly._

_P.D.: ¿Has desgnomizado ya el jardín? Porque George y Ron han inventado un producto que es una maravilla._

Harry rechinó los dientes y volvió a plegar la carta, metiéndola en el sobre. Navidad. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse?

-¿Kreacher?

El anciano elfo se apareció frente a él, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido.

-24 de Diciembre, amo.

-24 de Diciembre… ¡¿24 de Diciembre?-se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado así el tiempo? Entre la academia de aurores, Teddy, Draco y todos esos asuntos, se había olvidado totalmente. Ahora sólo tenía un mísero día para conseguir todos los regalos. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el tiempo?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Draco.

¿Con quién iba a pasar él la Navidad…?

Era obvio que solo.

Sus padres estaban en Azkaban, sus amigos de Hogwarts, en paradero desconocido. La única persona que había en la vida de Draco ahora mismo era, paradójicamente, Harry. Se regodeó en esa idea, inconscientemente, durante un instante, para enseguida volver al hilo de sus razonamientos. Era la primera Navidad solo del rubio. No podía sentirse bien.

Volvió a mirar el sobre encima de la mesa, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Y estaba en plena síntesis de ideas cuando sintió a Draco levantarse de la mesa, con la misma expresión seria.

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó, recordando a la lechuza negra.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Buenas entonces?- volvió a preguntar, levantando una ceja. El rubio ladeó la cabeza.

-Me han aceptado.

Harry puso cara de no entender, y Draco bufó, mirándole con reproche.

-¡En la botica, Potter! Empiezo después de Año Nuevo.

Harry sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, pero se obligó a sí mismo alegrarse por el rubio.

-Felicidades.- sonrió levemente, observando como Draco caminaba hacia la puerta, intentando ocultar ese atisbo de sonrisa que se le asomaba por una de sus comisuras.

El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente, a pesar del intenso frío. Los magos y brujas londinenses no caminaban, corrían de un lado para otro, haciendo las últimas compras de Navidad. A media tarde había comenzado a caer la nieve, ligera, adornando el asfalto.

Harry se alegró de haber dejado a Teddy con Draco esa tarde. Caminar con el niño en brazos, por la nieve, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar y de que estuviese bien abrigado, hubiera sido una misión imposible.

Nada más terminar de comer, Harry se había desplazado con polvos flu al callejón, porque ir en metro hubiera sido agotador y lento. Se había recorrido la mitad del callejón: había comprado un uniforme completo de los _Chudley Cannons_ para Ron y una pequeña escoba del tamaño de su pierna para Teddy en la tienda de artículos para quidditch, un ejemplar de un libro sobre Runas Antiguas en Flurish & Blotts para Hermione, una recopilación de los grandes éxitos de Celestina Warbeck para Molly Weasley, y ahora se dirigía, casi tiritando de frío y esquivando a la gente, a la boutique de Mme Malkin, con la idea de comprarle algo pijo a Malfoy, aunque éste no estuviese de acuerdo.

Estaba cruzando la calle, mirando al suelo para no pisar una baldosa traicionera, cuando sintió un impacto en su costado que le hizo caer, desparramando sus bolsas. Un ruido metálico le indicó que había chocado con alguien, y que ese alguien había corrido la misma suerte que él.

Se levantó y se sacudió la nieve, extendiendo enseguida la mano para ayudar a quien fuese que se había chocado con él, pero enseguida la apartó, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado y recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

-Mundungus.

El aludido miró hacia arriba, y al ver quien era la persona que le estaba hablando se levantó torpemente y saludó con una reverencia exagerada, como si fuese un elfo doméstico, y compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-S-Señor Potter, que gusto verle.

Harry se limitó a mirarle de reojo y resoplar, terminando de recoger el contenido de sus bolsas y recolocándose la ropa. Mundungus Fletcher abrió su saco y comenzó a meter las cosas que se le habían caído a toda prisa, como si quemasen. Harry dedujo que ese saco tendría un encantamiento de fondo extensible, por la cantidad de cosas que parecían caber en él.

Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, agarró bien sus bolsas y continuó con su camino, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Mundungus, ocupado recogiendo unos candelabros plateados del suelo.

Dentro de la tienda de Mme Malkin se respiraba un ambiente cálido que contrastaba con el exterior, y reconfortaba el cuerpo nada más entrar. Sabiéndose incapaz de elegir algo para el rubio por sí mismo, le pidió consejo a la señora, que salió disparada hacia la parte de atrás del comercio, balbuceando cosas como "París" y "Colección de Primavera".

Apoyó las pesadas bolsas en el mostrador y dirigió la vista a través del cristal hacia el callejón. Ese Mundungus Fletcher…¿En qué estaría metido?

Recordó la vez que lo había descubierto tras robar algunas de las pertenencias de Sirius. Merlín sabía de dónde había robado todo aquello esta vez, y a quién se lo vendería.

Mme Malkin volvió al mostrador con varias prendas entre los brazos, y los extendió frente a Harry, que eligió uno al azar. Esperaba que le gustase…Por lo menos, que le ayudase a olvidarse durante un rato de su familia. Aquellas navidades no iban a ser fáciles para Draco, tan acostumbrado a los mimos y a los lujos…

Entonces, algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Harry, como una pieza reveladora de un puzzle. Estaba claro de dónde había sacado Mundungus todo aquello.

Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo de la tienda, soltándole un apresurado "Enseguida regreso" a la estupefacta bruja tras el mostrador. Corrió callejón arriba, tan rápido como le permitieron los pies, hasta llegar a la entrada del callejón Knockturn. Sacó su varita del bolsillo, y con ella en mano se adentró por la estrecha calle, levantando miradas de recelo a su paso. Hasta que le divisó, intentando venderle un broche de plata a una bruja de prominente joroba.

Tragó saliva para tratar de calmar su enfado, y se acercó despacio, para no llamar su atención. Lo último que Harry quería era que Mundungus echase a correr y tuviese que iniciar una persecución de película por el mugriento callejón. Se aproximó hasta que estuvo justo detrás de él, y con fingida parsimonia le pegó la punta de su varita a la nuca, sintiendo el respingo de sorpresa que daba el mago.

Fletcher se giró y adoptó una mueca de terror sin poder evitarlo, cosa que convenció aún más a Harry de sus sospechas.

-S-Señor Potter…

-Mundungus, quiero que abras tu saco y me enseñes los candelabros que guardaste antes.

El mago rió nerviosamente y se frotó las manos, inquieto, sin apartar la vista de la varita de Harry.

-N-No..no sé de qué me habla…s-señor P…

-Mundungus.- Harry había adoptado una mirada de amenaza- No quieres tener problemas conmigo.

El otro negó con la cabeza, casi lloriqueando, con una expresión que a Harry le recordó a la del traidor de Colagusano suplicando por su vida, asqueándole.

-Pues entonces, por favor…

Mundungus miró a Harry durante unos instantes, sopesando posibilidades de escapar, pero al verse totalmente acorralado, compuso una mueca de derrota y asió su saco, abriéndolo, y sacando de su interior un elaborado candelabro.

Harry tomó el candelabro en la mano y lo observó. Estaba perfectamente pulido y cuidado, parecía caro, y tenía detalles de serpientes grabados. Recordaba haber visto ese mismo candelabro antes, y ahora se daba cuenta de dónde.

-¿Has estado en la Mansión Malfoy, Mundungus?

El otro tembló y se rascó la cabeza, sabiendo inútil negarlo.

-¿Qué más te has llevado de allí?¡Contesta!

Mundungus Fletcher se pegó más a la pared, amedrentado, y abrió de nuevo su saco, sacando algunas cosas más.

-N-No demasiado… N-No me gusta esa casa…

Harry lo observó con desconfianza durante unos instantes.

-Más vale que estés diciendo la verdad, Mundungus…

El desaliñado mago no parecía haberse llevado cosas de mucho valor, además de los candelabros y algunas joyas que Harry dedujo que habrían pertenecido a Narcisa Malfoy. Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, cuando Mundungus extrajo de su bolso lo que él había estado esperando verle sacar desde el principio.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió su expresión amenazante.

-Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, Mundungus…-Fletcher suavizó su expresión con alivio- Como sabrás, no simpatizo demasiado con los Malfoy. Pero, con una condición.

El otro le miró con una mezcla entre curiosidad y miedo.

-Jamás volverás a robar en esa Mansión. Me enteraré si lo haces. Y además- le arrebató el objeto que tenía en las manos con brusquedad, y lo observó con cuidado- me quedaré con esto, y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿entendido?

Mundungus asintió, nervioso. Harry le observó durante unos instantes en silencio.

-Ahora, lárgate.

Sin hacer falta que se lo repitieran salió disparado, adentrándose en el callejón. Harry lo observó alejarse en silencio, para luego empezar a caminar en el sentido contrario, hacia el callejón Diagon, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ahora sí que tenía el regalo perfecto para Draco, y éste tenía que gustarle sí o sí.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Navidad

Si había algo horrible en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, era, sin duda, el agudo y molesto rechinar que producían las puertas al moverlas. Normalmente no le molestaban demasiado, pero ahora, intentando por todos los medios no despertar a Draco mientras abría con cuidado la quejumbrosa puerta de su cuarto, Harry pensó que era uno de los mayores defectos de la mansión, y que no pasaría otro año sin ser solucionado.

Cuando al fin consiguió abrir la puerta del todo, se agachó con cuidado, lo más silencioso posible, y acercó sus labios a la oreja del pequeño ser de pelo rojo fuego que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás listo?- Teddy asintió efusivamente, comprendiendo su misión- Cuando cuente tres. Uno…- Draco se removió entre las sábanas, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo a tan sólo unos metros de los pies de su cama-Dos…¡Tres!

El pequeño salió corriendo en cuanto oyó la palabra clave, emitiendo un chillido divertido y lanzándose de golpe en la cama del rubio, revolviéndose, y haciendo que Draco despertase de repente , con una cara de confusión digna de inmortalizar.

-¿Pero qué..?

Harry observó divertido cómo Draco agarraba con un solo brazo a Teddy y se lo sacaba de encima, castigándole con un ataque de cosquillas. El niño se revolvió en la cama y escapó corriendo hacia Harry, que lo alzó en brazos, con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad.

Draco dejó de acomodar las sábanas y le miró en silencio. Su rostro se ensombreció levemente, provocando que a Harry se le hiciese un nudo en el estómago.

-Sí…Feliz Navidad.

Harry compuso una mueca de angustia y apretó más fuerte al pequeño contra él. Aún quedaba mucho día por delante, y tal vez ese semblante triste de Malfoy se quedara tan sólo en un recuerdo matutino.

-El pequeño Teddy Lupin no podía esperar a que te despertases para abrir sus regalos, así que ha venido a despertarte él mismo.- Draco miró al pequeño en los brazos de Harry, aliviando un poco su expresión-Yo en tu lugar me levantaría y bajaría rápido, si no quieres perdértelo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, observando desde el pasillo como Draco salía de la enorme cama y les seguía sin apenas levantar la vista.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso, y al entrar en la sala de estar, Teddy se abalanzó contra el montón de paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores dispersos rodeando la chimenea. Harry rió y se sentó en el sofá, seguido de Draco, todavía soñoliento.

El pequeño parecía no dar abasto entre tantos regalos, y deambulaba de un lado a otro sin poder escoger. Al final se decidió por el más grande, un paquete alargado y envuelto con papel verde brillante, y lo arrastró a los pies de Harry, que rió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Creo que ese es tu regalo, Ted.- el pequeño ladeó la cabeza.-¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Cuando Teddy sacó la pequeña escoba del su envoltorio, a los tres les brillaron los ojos de emoción. Era un ejemplar hermoso y del tamaño perfecto.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-Habrá que enseñarte a volar. Antes de que te des cuenta serás cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Harry rió y le golpeó un hombro, al tiempo que se estiraba para alcanzar otro regalo del montón.

-Veamos… ¡Kreacher!

El fiel elfo se apareció con el mismo estallido de siempre, e hizo una reverencia hasta tocar con la puntiaguda nariz en el suelo.

-Kreacher, este es tu regalo de navidad- el elfo abrió los ojos tan desmesuradamente que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas en cualquier momento.- ¡Disfrútalo!

Kreacher logró abrir el paquete con las manos temblando exageradamente.

-¿Un micropuff?-Draco le miró con incredulidad- ¿Le has regalado un micropuff a un elfo doméstico?

-Así tendrá compañía. Además, mírale, parece que le gusta, ¿no?

El rubio torció las comisuras en un gesto suave, mientras observaba al elfo correr detrás de su nueva bola de pelo rosa, pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto, al sentir en su pierna el peso de un paquetito envuelto en un llamativo papel rosa fucsia. Giró la vista hacia el moreno, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qu..?

-Feliz Navidad.

Draco se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué cara poner. Al final, optó por apartar la mirada de la del moreno, y clavarla en el pequeño regalo.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?

Harry notó como Draco se tensaba al oírle. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando el rubio abrió lentamente el paquete, como temiendo una bomba o algo peor.

El silencio de Draco le hacía sentirse más y más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Y…?¿Te..te gusta?

El rubio se mantuvo inmóvil durante algunos instantes más, y luego le miró, clavándole la mirada sin piedad, asintiendo levemente.

-S-Sí… Sí, me encanta.

Una fina y hermosa cadena de plata colgaba majestuosa de los dedos de Draco, que observaba con deleite la enorme serpiente del final. Un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios, que se esfumó enseguida.

-Lo siento, yo no he…

-Eh, está bien.-Harry le puso una mano en el hombro con complicidad, pero la retiró enseguida, sintiendo como el contacto el quemaba.

Draco clavó la vista en la chimenea, y de repente levantó la vista.

-Ah…tengo algo…

Harry le miró levantarse y salir corriendo escaleras arriba, para volver unos instantes después con un frasco de cristal con un líquido de color cambiante en las manos. Se volvió a sentar a su lado y se dirigió a él, colocándole el frasco entre las manos con sumo cuidado.

-Esto es…una poción que he creado yo mismo. Unas gotas justo antes de dormir harán que tengas sueños maravillosos, independientemente de tu condición física o psicológica.- Draco sonrió con suficiencia- Siéntete afortunado, tienes el primer ejemplar de la poción que llevará a la fama al mejor fabricante de pociones de la historia.

Harry rodó los ojos y rió, observando el frasco entre sus manos.

-Vaya, gracias, su excelencia. Lo cuidaré como su valor merece.

-Más te vale.

Harry rió, encantado de haber eliminado el rostro triste de Draco al menos durante un rato.

Harry resopló, frotándose las manos resguardadas en los gordos guantes de lana de Molly Weasley. El frío era afilado y no tenía piedad, y sus pies estaban tan congelados que le costaba hasta caminar. Aún así, había preferido aparecerse en la calle en vez de directamente dentro de casa.

Subió los peldaños, parándose durante unos instantes frente a la puerta, dudoso. No sabía qué hacía ahí, no sabía por qué había vuelto. Sólo sabía que, durante la mísera media hora que había permanecido en la Madriguera, su mente sólo reproducía una imagen ficticia de Draco en una esquina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, completamente sólo, derrumbado y triste. Y por mucho que se había intentado obligar a sí mismo a pensar que Draco era fuerte y estaría preparando pociones o aplicándose un tratamiento facial de aloe vera, la angustia le había ganado, haciendo que, ante la sorpresa de todos, anunciara que no se quedaría a comer con su familia postiza ese año.

Molly se había puesto roja como un tomate y le había tirado de una oreja, pero había cambiado la cara nada más pronunciar Ron las palabras "_seguro que tiene una novia y no nos lo ha dicho_". Entonces, le había dado una palmada en la espalda, le había sonreído y le había dicho que no se preocupase, que ella cuidaría de Teddy hasta mañana y que se lo pasase bien, haciéndole sentir culpable.

Suspiró. Tal vez Draco no quisiese pasar con él la Navidad. Tal vez ni siquiera quisiese recordar que era Navidad.

Entró despacio, agradeciendo el calor de la casa. Colgó su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero y se encaminó escaleras arriba, rompiendo el incómodo silencio con el ruido de sus pasos. Tenía la corazonada de que Draco estaría en el desván, haciendo tiempo entre raíces de asfódelo y otras muchas cosas malolientes. Cruzó el rellano, esquivando al travieso micropuff de Kreacher, y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de entreabrirla y asomar la cabeza.

Draco estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior. Algo humeaba en el caldero más grande, dándole un olor afrutado al desván. Al oír la puerta se giró, sin esconder la sorpresa, y se incorporó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Genial. Había sido estúpido por su parte no pensar en que Draco obviamente le iba a hacer esa pregunta, y por lo tanto no tenía una buena respuesta preparada en el bolsillo.

-Eeh... bueno, pensé que como es Navidad y eso, no querrías comer sólo, así que…

Draco levantó una ceja, perplejo, y Harry deseó que una roca del tamaño de un colacuerno húngaro le cayese encima y le arrancase de ese mundo cruel.

-¿Y los Weasley?

-Son muchos, no se sentirán solos.

Harry deseó que entrase el micropuff o algo así, algo que rompiese esos silencios incómodos.

-O sea, que debo entender que has preferido venir aquí a comer con tu enemigo de toda la vida en Navidad antes que quedarte con tus seres queridos.

-Bueno…sí, podría decirse que sí.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que con mi afilada forma de ser probablemente me sentiría ofendido por semejante muestra de caridad?

-¿Te sientes ofendido?

-No.

Harry sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

-Tampoco es como si me supusiera una tortura pasar tiempo contigo, Malfoy. No lo veas como una obra de caridad, míralo como… una comida entre amigos.

Algo recorrió su espina dorsal, tensándolo. No se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho hasta demasiado tarde, cuando ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo él y Draco eran amigos?

El rubio le miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Harry supo que estaba consternado por lo que había dicho, y temió que le dijera algo que definitivamente no quería oír.

Harry exhaló aire con dificultad y juntó el poco valor Griffyndor que le quedaba.

-¿Y, qué dices?

Draco saltó del alféizar y se acercó a su caldero, apagando el fuego con un movimiento de varita. Clavó la mirada en el humo que se iba desvaneciendo, y compuso un intento de sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué comemos?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dio la vuelta, conforme.

-Déjame eso a mí. Tú preocúpate de que tu nueva túnica de gala importada de Nueva York esté favoreciéndote perfectamente en menos de media hora.

Draco le miró, con una expresión entre divertido y extrañado.

-¿Qué esperabas, una comida de Navidad en pantuflas de andar por casa?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El licor de Rosmerta

-Recuerdo cuando Hermione te pegó un puñetazo en tercero. Saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Draco le miró con una ceja levantada, poniendo cara de malas pulgas, mientras se metía un pedazo de carne asada en la boca.

-Oh, te lo merecías.

El rubio tragó con dificultad y frunció el ceño.

-¡Ese bichejo del demonio casi me mata!

Harry ahogó una risotada en su copa de cristal.

-Tú le insultaste primero.

Draco le miró desconcertado, sin poder encajar que le igualara en derechos un hipogrifo con mala leche.

-Además, él sólo te rompió el brazo, tú hiciste que le condenaran a muerte.- Harry levantó las cejas, vistorioso, provocando que Draco arrastrase la mirada por toda la mesa.

-Creo que hirió más mi orgullo que mi brazo.

-Y luego Hermione te lo bajó de un plumazo.

-Cállate.

Harry rió, divertido con la actitud de Draco. Era extraño hablar de esas cosas con él, sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor, vestidos con túnicas de gala, mientras Kreacher les servía un postre navideño. No se sentía mal del todo. Nada mal, en realidad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Lockhart te dejó el brazo como si fuese plastilina?- Harry dejó de masticar para mirarle con reproche- Lloré de risa en esa ocasión.

-¿Y cuando Moody te convirtió en hurón delante de todo el mundo?- contraatacó Harry- Eso sí fue divertido.

-¿Ah, sí?- Draco apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y reclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, en posición de ataque- ¿Qué me dices de cuando tuviste que empezar el baile en cuarto?¡Parecías un gryndilow encima de una plancha!

-¿Un qué..?

-Un grynd…- Draco se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y ambos rompieron a reír escandalosamente, sin más. Harry sintió como algo le apretaba el pecho sin piedad hasta casi dejarle sin aire. Y, cuanto más le regalaba Draco su imagen alegre, más cruel se hacía esa sensación.

Kreacher recogió los platos de postre, vestido con el delantal más limpio que de costumbre, y se desapareció con un chasquido. Draco se desabrochó un botón de la túnica, relajado.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?

El rubio levantó la vista hacia Harry.

-¿Algo como qué?¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

-Mejor- Harry se levantó y se dirigió al anticuado mueble del comedor, sacando de él un par de botellas de cristal cerradas con corcho- Licor de Madame Rosmerta.

Draco se incorporó, expectante.

-Nunca había oído hablar de eso.

Harry sonrió con superioridad.- Esto se fabrica sólo para los clientes más selectos. Cada botella cuesta un ojo de la cara. No probarás nada mejor en tu vida.

Draco respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bien, probémoslo entonces.

Harry asintió al tiempo que alcanzaba unas copas y descorchaba la primera botella.

-Deberías dejar de beber, ¿no te parece?- reprochó Harry, observando cómo Draco, a causa del alcohol, empezaba a reírse solo, y abandonaba su típica elegancia poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes que te digo, Potter?- Draco le señaló con el dedo índice, intentando enfocarle-Que me da igual. Que me lo merezco.

Harry rió, divertidísimo por alguna razón, y volvió a alzar su copa, brindando con el aire y llevándosela a los labios.

-¿Sabes?- Draco meneó su copa de tal manera que casi se derrama, y arrastró las palabras, que parecían anclársele a la lengua- Si alguien en Hogwarts me hubiese dicho que iba a estar aquí bebiendo contigo, yo mismo le hubiese golpeado.

Harry bebió más y rió.

-Tú no, hubiesen sido Crabbe o Goyle.

-No es cierto.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre has sido un flojo, Malfoy.

-No abuses de mi amabilidad, Potter, que te lanzo la copa a la cabeza. O lo haría si estuviese vacía.

Harry se carcajeó, contagiándole su risa a Malfoy. Saboreó el momento, conforme. No se arrepentía en absoluto de no haberse quedado con los Weasley. Quería estar justo ahí, justo en aquel momento, que por alguna razón se le antojaba incomparable.

-Es cierto que eres un flojo, mira que poca tolerancia al alcohol.

-No has bebido ni la mitad que yo, Potter. En las fiestas que nos pegábamos en Slytherin siempre era el último que quedaba en pie.

El moreno rió con burla, alcanzando la otra botella, casi vacía.

-Permíteme que lo dude.

-Si hubieras estrechado mi mano en primero, lo habrías comprobado.

-Entonces no llevarías una marca en el brazo, Malfoy- Draco perdió la sonrisa y le miró, desconcertado- Yo mismo me hubiera encargado de que eso no ocurriera.

Harry levantó la vista y la clavó en la del rubio, mirándole seriamente. Sabía que había hablado de más, y que lo último que había dicho había sonado demasiado…extraño. Apartó la vista de nuevo, y se concentró en servirse el licor sin derramarlo, notando aún la mirada escrutadora del otro sobre él.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? En realidad yo te envidiaba. Aún lo hago, de hecho.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miró.

-Yo estaba rodeado de gente, pero estaba solo. Piénsalo, la gente se acercaba a mí por interés, por mi posición social, tal vez por miedo. Pero tú siempre tuviste a Weasley y a la sang…a Granger, que estaban contigo porque sí, para todo, sin ningún tipo de interés. Yo jamás he tenido un amigo de verdad.

Harry entornó los ojos y apoyó la copa, sin perder el estupor.

-Es más…-Draco bajó el tono de voz. Parecía estar hablando para sí mismo más que para que Harry le oyese, como una introspección en voz alta-..lo que en realidad me molestaba, es que fueses amable con todo el mundo, y que siempre hubiese en tu rostro una sonrisa para quien la quisiese…menos para mí. A mí me rechazaste desde el principio. Incluso cuando venciste al Señor Tenebroso, tuve la sensación de que lo hacías por el resto del mundo, menos para mí. Jamás pensaste en salvarme a mí cuando te enfrentaste a él.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir tan fuerte que temió que el rubio lo oyese. Su estómago se encogió y su mente se bloqueó. No sabía que pensar, ni qué decir, se limitaba a sentir lo que venía, sin pararse a analizarlo. Sintió como empezaba a darse cuenta de algo, algo importante, algo grande, algo que había estado siempre ahí. Y empezaba a ponerle un nombre.

-Pero ahora me estás invitando a beber y te estás riendo conmigo. Incluso me resulta más satisfactorio que que me hayas traído a tu casa y me hayas ofrecido tu hospitalidad.- Draco sonrió levemente y Harry sintió que iba a explotar- Me gusta esta sensación.

El rubio calló, y el silencio fue denso y pesado. Harry sintió que su corazón terminaría por salírsele del pecho, si es que seguía en su sitio. De repente toda su vida le pareció insignificante, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, Teddy… todo le pareció prescindible, si Draco estaba ahí. De repente pensó que podría dejarlo todo por él, y se asustó. Quiso abrazarle. Y nunca soltarle.

-Malfoy…

Draco le miró directamente, y Harry se estremeció.

-¿Recuerdas el regalo de Navidad de esta mañana?- el rubio asintió despreocupado, como si acabase de contarle la vida del escarabajo macho en vez de semejante confesión- Pues verás…en realidad, ese no era el regalo que te tenía preparado. Hay algo más.

Draco levantó las cejas y observó a Harry murmurar un _Accio _agitando su varita, atrayendo un paquete rectangular de color azul chillón.

Harry sostuvo el regalo un instante y se lo alargó a Draco, que tardó en reaccionar y lo alcanzó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Espero…que te guste.

Draco rompió la envoltura por una esquina, y Harry arañó la mesa con nerviosismo. No tenía ni idea de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Draco, y temía que se enfadase y le gritase mil cosas que desdeluego, él no quería oír.

-No es posible.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y miró al rubio. Éste mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que no parecía sano, y sus manos temblaban a los lados de una pequeña caja. Vio como sus dedos acariciaban con ternura y máximo cuidado las líneas doradas en relieve, y cómo acariciaban la madera con sumo cariño.

-Esto…Esto, Potter…Esto es…

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y le observó con detenimiento, permaneciendo en silencio.

-…¿Cómo has..?

Draco parecía no poder terminar ninguna de sus frases. La voz le temblaba tanto como las manos, y sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de su preciada caja de música.

-Es..Es una larga historia.

Draco asintió levemente, olvidando lo que había preguntado. Pasó el dedo índice por el cierre y levantó la tapa, dejando salir un pequeño destello de luz, para cerrarla de golpe, negando con la cabeza.

Harry sintió entonces su cuerpo moviéndose solo, acercándose a Draco y sentándose a su lado. Alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Draco, sobre la tapa del cofre, y la abrió, despacio, como queríendole regalar su fuerza. El rubio dejó que Harry le guiase, y las luces, azules y plateadas, comenzaron a salir, libres después de mucho tiempo, inundando los ojos grises de Malfoy, que ya no podía apartar la mirada.

Harry suspiró, clavando sus ojos en los ojos llorosos de su compañero. Pasó la mano que no sostenía la de Draco por su pelo, brindándole una caricia suave y llena de apoyo, y le acercó a sí, sorprendiéndose cuando el otro se dejó caer sobre su hombro, provocando un ligero y tenue abrazo.

-..Yo no..yo..

-Shh, calla. No tienes que ser fuerte siempre. Relájate sólo por hoy. Mañana no recordaré que has sido débil.

Harry le apretó más contra sí, sin encontrar resistencia. Respiró su aroma, queriendo grabárselo a fuego, y deseó poder arrancar su dolor como si se tratase de una mala raíz.

Las luces azules, suaves y líquidas, empezaron a envolverles , como protegiéndoles de todo lo malo que pudiera llegar.

-¿Potter?

-¿Mmh?

-… Feliz Navidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Lucius

La mañana había despertado soleada, haciendo que la nieve que se había acumulado en el asfalto de Grimmauld Place brillara de una manera especial. Kreacher había abierto las cortinas temprano, y la tenue y agradecida luz matutina se filtraba, cómoda y regalada, dando a la casa un aspecto menos lúgubre que de costumbre.

Harry se había levantado casi a mediodía, recuperando horas de sueño que había perdido durante la pasada noche, bebiendo con Draco hasta una hora poco prudente. Se había tomado una leve poción para el dolor de cabeza y había desayunado un simple café, y se había vestido con lo primero que había encontrado, planeando ir a la Madriguera a buscar a Teddy antes de comer.

Recogió un poco la ropa del suelo de su cuarto, que la noche pasada había lanzado descuidadamente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose un poco idiota, al recordar a grandes rasgos la noche. Le hubiera encantado poder parar el tiempo, y vivirlo una y otra vez.

Mientras intentaba alcanzar una zapatilla que se había colado bajo la cama, le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Recordaría todo lo que había dicho?

Harry odiaba esa sensación de incertidumbre. Ojalá pudiera leer la mente de Draco, para evitar sus inseguridades.

Alcanzó su chaqueta de lana del armario y se la puso, suspirando. No tenía ganas de plantearse que iba a hacer. Sabía lo que le pasaba, sabía por qué cuando estaba con Draco todo era distinto. Pero le asustaba. Y no sabía cuál podía ser la solución.

Salió de su cuarto, encaminándose escaleras arriba. Sabía que Malfoy se había levantado antes que él y que llevaba toda la mañana en el ático, probablemente preparando pociones para prevenir la gripe o algo así. Harry admiraba su capacidad para mantener la elegancia y las buenas costumbres aún en situaciones en las que se le permitía lo contrario, como la terrible resaca que, como él, tenía que haber sufrido por la mañana. Pero ya no le sorprendía.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del ático, y la abrió tras un suave "_Adelante_" que llegó desde dentro.

Draco dejó el cuchillo de plata en la mesa y se giró hacia él, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

Harry parpadeó y asintió.

-Buenos días.

Draco le miró a los ojos durante un breve instante y devolvió la vista a su caldero, que burbujeaba.

-¿Qué estás preparando?-preguntó el moreno, acercándose, no sin cuidado.

-Esencia de Díctamo. Complicada pero útil.

Harry asintió, recordando aquella vez que Ron había sufrido una atroz despartición al desaparecerse, y Hermione le había curado con esa poción. Sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Snape te daba clases particulares de pociones?

Draco rió ligeramente y le miró con una ceja levantada.

-No, Potter, yo prestaba atención en clase y seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Harry rió también e hizo un gesto de burla.

-De todos modos, la gran parte de lo que sé de pociones lo he aprendido solo, soy un autodidacta.

El moreno le miró sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué?

-Bueno, es lo que haces cuando algo te gusta, ¿no? Entregarte a ello.

-Sí, supongo.

Harry le observó cortar las raíces que había sobre la mesa. Lo hacía con tal cuidado y tanta maestría que parecía que se cortaban solas, en pedazos perfectos. Se sintió torpe y tosco a su lado, y suspiró desanimado.

-¿Quieres probar?-Draco le miraba con gesto amable, extendiendo el cuchillo hacia él. Titubeó un poco, pero lo alcanzó, dirigiéndole una mirada elocuente al rubio.

Extendió el cuchillo con cuidado y trató de cortar un pedazo exactamente igual a los de Draco, pero, tal y como se esperaba, el pulso le tembló y cortó un pedazo totalmente desigual. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero con un resultado peor aún. Resopló, preguntándose cómo era posible que Malfoy lo consiguiera con tanta facilidad.

-Merlín, eres desastroso.

Harry le miró ofendido-Deja que lo intente de nuevo.

Draco rió, observando como cada pedazo que cortaba era peor que el anterior.

-Deja que te ayude.

Draco se acercó tanto a él que el corazón de Harry dio varias vueltas de campana. Tenía el pecho del rubio totalmente pegado a su espalda, y la mano que sostenía el cuchillo sujeta por la de Malfoy. Harry tragó saliva y expulsó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

La mano de Draco guió a Harry suavemente, consiguiendo un pedazo de raíz casi perfecto. Cortó otro, y otro, cada vez más iguales. Hasta que Harry se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y se entregó a sentir aquella presión sobre su espalda, aquella mano delicada sobre la suya.

Hasta que despertó, y dejó el cuchillo bruscamente sobre la mesa. Se dio la vuelta, provocando que Draco diera un paso atrás, y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar a Teddy. Siento haberte estropeado las raíces.

-Tranquilo, tengo más.

Draco pasó a su lado y recogió el cuchillo, volviendo a su trabajo. Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta con prisa.

-Mmm…nos vemos luego.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus mejillas. Aquello no era bueno, seguro que no era sano.

Alcanzó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y salió, sintiéndose más imbécil que nunca.

Molly Weasley le abrió la puerta con una mano, pues en la otra tenía un montón de lo que parecían ser sábanas recién lavadas. Apoyó su montón de ropa en la mesa de la cocina y le abrazó con fuerza, pellizcándole las mejillas.

-¡Harry, cariño! Pasa, ¿quieres beber algo?

Harry sonrió con amabilidad.

-No, gracias, Molly, sólo vengo de paso. ¿Qué tal se ha portado Ted?

-Oh, es un pequeño angelito. Nada que ver con Ron cuando tenía su edad.

Harry rió, al tiempo que la puerta de la cocina se abría y dejaba paso a una larga cabellera roja. Abrió los ojos como platos, y de repente le embargó una sincera alegría.

-¿Ginny?

-¡Harry!

La chica corrió hacia él y le abrazó también, con un cariño desbordante.

-¡Me moría de ganas de verte! Mamá me dijo que no podías pasar aquí la Navidad, que tenías "asuntos más importantes que atender"- le comentó al pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo con camaradería.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y se sintió un poco estafador.

-Todo a su tiempo. ¡Pero mírate! Estás preciosa, Ginny… He visto que la temporada os va genial, aunque no me sorprende, teniendo la mejor cazadora del momento.-Ginny le empujó con suavidad, sonriéndole con ternura. Ambos se giraron al ver la puerta de la cocina abrirse de nuevo, y a un cambiado Oliver Wood entrando con sigilo.

Ginny se despegó de Harry y fue hacia él, plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fue hacia él, estrechándole la mano.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Harry.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa. ¿Wood? Molly me comentó algo sobre que a tu padre le iba a dar un ataque por tu nuevo novio, pero no me dijo de quién se trataba.

Los tres rieron, con la complicidad de compañeros que llevan años sin verse.

-Sí, bueno, papá se queja porque dice que es mayor para mí, pero en el fondo le agrada.

-Eso lo dice para que yo no me sienta mal- le comentó Oliver al oído, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Ginny y las risas de Harry.

-Si digo que es mayor es porque es mayor, hija- Arthur Weasley pasó al lado, sonriendo con su amabilidad caracerística- Pero bueno, supongo que está bien, porque es un chico agradable.-Wood rió, y Ginny negó con la cabeza- Harry, me alegro de verte.

Harry estrechó la mano del señor Weasley, divertido con la situación, observando la gran mancha de color naranja que adornaba la solapa de su chaqueta. Arthur se encogió de hombros, adoptando un gesto tierno.

-La pequeña Victoire creyó que sería divertido tirarle su zumo por encima al abuelo.-Harry rió- Si ella lo cree, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle el gusto?

Molly se acercó y le quitó la chaqueta, murmurando algo sobre un quitamanchas nuevo tan potente que podía atontar a un gnomo de jardín.

-Cuéntame, Harry, ¿qué tal has pasado la Navidad?

-Bien, tranquila, nada destacable- Harry rió para sus adentros, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría la familia si supiera con quién la había pasado- ¿Y aquí? Supongo que tan ajetreada como de costumbre…

-Bueno, lo típico, ya sabes, mucha comida, mucha familia. Kingsley y yo tuvimos que ausentarnos durante un rato por lo de Malfoy, pero volvimos justo a tiempo para presenciar como Ron…

-¿Lo de Malfoy?-interrumpió Harry- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Arthur le miró soprendido.

-¿No te has enterado? Ha salido en portada en el Profeta esta mañana.-Harry negó con la cabeza- Lucius Malfoy murió ayer en Azkaban.

Harry sintió como si la Madriguera se desplomara sobre él.

-…¿Perdón?

-Sí, murió ayer. Tuvimos que salir a dar parte, ya sabes, burocracia…Harry, ¿estás bien? Has puesto mala cara…

Harry obligó a su corazón a latir de nuevo y parpadeó varias veces.

-Sí…Sí, lo siento, tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas ya? ¿Y Ted?

-Lo siento, lo siento, tengo que irme, volveré más tarde.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta y salió a toda prisa, ignorando al señor Weasley que trataba de alcanzarle su abrigo. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que Draco decidiera tomarse un descanso y viese la portada del Profeta. No sabía qué iba hacer, cómo iba a tomárselo el rubio, pero tenía que llegar.

Tenía que llegar.

Harry entró en casa como un huracán. Subió las escaleras con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, resoplando de cansancio. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, entró con decisión en el ático, rezándole a todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Pero Draco no estaba allí.

Harry se puso nervioso. Bajó al tercer piso, tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Ni en la sala de estar, ni en el baño, ni en el comedor, ni en la cocina. Se paró delante de la puerta de entrada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Kreacher!

El pequeño elfo se apareció justo a sus pies, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Sabes donde ha ido?

El elfo negó con la cabeza, y señaló con un dedo a la mesa de la cocina, donde había algo que parecía una hoja de papel desdoblado.

-El señor Malfoy recibió una carta, señor. Se marchó después de leerla.

Harry miró al elfo durante unos instantes y corrió a la cocina, agarrando la carta.

Su cuerpo falló, y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Era la notificación de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Una fría carta del Ministerio, que le comunicaba a Draco que su padre había muerto, y que todas sus pertenencias llevaban ahora su nombre, y estaban a su entera disposición.

Lanzó la carta lejos, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. No sabía dónde había ido, ni cuándo iba a volver. No podía estar a su lado. Sólo podía esperar a que Draco volviese.

Golpeó la mesa con rabia, con impotencia.

Era imbécil. ¿Por qué no había leído el Profeta precisamente esa mañana?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Ya no te necesito

Hacía horas que esperaba.

Largas y torturantes horas, que le clavaban cada minuto en las costillas, como una penitencia aguda y no merecida. Horas en la misma posición, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con las manos en la cabeza y las piernas temblando de nerviosismo. Incluso le parecía que las débiles llamas se reían de él, se carcajeaban de su torpeza y estupidez.

Porque así era como se sentía, estúpido. Estúpido por no haberse enterado a tiempo, por no haber vuelto más rápido, por despreocuparse. Pero sobre todo, estúpido por no haberse involucrado más…estúpido por no conseguir provocar a Draco Malfoy esa sensación de pura dependencia que ahora sentía él, por no haber conseguido que Draco le necesitase a su lado cuando estaba triste.

Por eso se había ido. Ni siquiera había dejado un mísero calcetín en su cuarto, nada que pudiera asegurarle a Harry que no había sido todo un buen sueño. Nada que le recordara que había estado allí, que cada mañana subía a preparar pociones al ático, nada sobre lo que construir la esperanza de que volvería.

Miró el reloj. Caía casi la medianoche. Ni siquiera había comido nada en todo el día.

Sabía que debía ir a buscar a Ted. Sabía que tarde o temprano, debería dar explicaciones. Y no se sentía con fuerzas.

Pero supo lo que debía hacer. Supo por dónde empezar, y no era sentado lamentándose en aquel sofá.

Apenas dio unos pasos hacia la chimenea, y tras lanzar un puñado de denso polvo púrpura, se metió dentro y susurró con claridad, para sentir como, al momento, el salón de Grimmauld Place se desdibujaba a sus ojos, regalándole un leve recuerdo de una sonrisa manchada de pastel de calabaza.

Lo siguiente que le llegó, fue la imagen de un alegre salón, y una cabellera roja un poco alterada preguntándole _"¿Harry?". _

-Tienes que estar de broma.

Ron le miraba con una expresión que cambiaba cada dos segundos de una de desconcierto, a una de desagrado, a una de grima. Había escuchado toda su historia en silencio, algo que Harry agradecía, y ahora intentaba procesarla sin desmayarse. En cambio, Hermione había mantenido una expresión tranquila, asintiendo de vez en cuando, como creando una síntesis, un esquema de los hechos a medida que le llegaba la información.

-Harry, ¿tienes la menor idea de dónde puede estar él ahora?

Ron miró a su novia como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en el medio de la frente.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¡Harry acaba de decirnos que lleva semanas viviendo con Malfoy en su casa! ¡Que ha sido con él con quien ha pasado la Navidad! Que…que… ¡Agh! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Hermione le miró calmadamente.

-Es que ya lo sabía.

Esta vez Harry también se sorprendió, incorporándose un poco en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Ron se tapó la cara con un cojín y ahogó un grito.

-Bueno, Harry, has de saber que el Ministro y allegados también lo saben. Al parecer, cuando fueron a la calle de la Hilandera con la orden de embargo, esperaban encontrarse a Malfoy allí. Antes de que digas nada, sí, investigaron su paradero, pero por su seguridad, hay gente muy hostil con las personas que llevan la marca. Creyeron que podría haber sufrido un ataque.

Harry frunció el ceño y se removió, nervioso. La idea de que Draco pudiera sufrir un ataque sin que él supiese dónde estaba no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

-Yo me enteré por Kingsley, que me preguntó si Malfoy vendría a nuestra cena de Navidad. No se lo dije a nadie porque consideré que era tu elección, no la mía, y le pedí a Kingsley que hiciese lo mismo, nada más.

Harry asintió, como un agradecimiento silencioso. Ron lanzó el cojín contra el otro sillón, vacío, y se incorporó, nervioso.

-¿Y ahora qué?¿Vas a ir a buscarle?

Harry agachó la cabeza y clavó la vista en la alfombra. –No sé dónde está, podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Ron expulsó el aire con fuerza, y se agachó a su lado, poniéndole su mano en la rodilla.

-Mejor, colega, mejor. Él se ha ido por su propio pie, no es como si le hubieran secuestrado. Tú ya le has ayudado bastante, demasiado diría yo-Harry frunció el ceño- Si él es un desagradecido no es tu problema.

-Eso no es así, Ronald. -Hermione seguía sentada en la misma posición- Malfoy ha perdido a su padre, estará destrozado. Y sobre todo, solo. Ha perdido mucho en esta guerra.

Ron titubeó y se llevó una mano a la frente, sin saber qué contestar. Se apreciaba claramente la hostilidad que Ron le tenía a Malfoy, pero aún así, podía ver lo mucho que había sufrido, como todos, y le guardaba un cierto respeto.

Harry miró a Hermione, como queriendo una respuesta, un consejo.

-¿Has mirado en la Mansión Malfoy?

Harry negó con la cabeza.-¿Crees que volvería allí? ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió entre esas paredes?

Hermione se encogió de hombros- También creció allí, Harry, con sus padres y su familia unida. Teniendo en cuenta que su padre acaba de morir, esa sería mi primera opción.

Harry se removió y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la chimenea sin intención de esperar ni un solo minuto. Hermione se levantó deprisa y le agarró un brazo, deteniéndole.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry la miró a los ojos.

-Recogeré a Ted e iremos a buscarle.

La chica le miró con los ojos entornados y aflojó el agarre de su mano.

-Harry…

-Hermione, por favor…es complicado.

-Está bien, no preguntaré. Sólo…-colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Harry, protectoramente- procura ser tú feliz de vez en cuando.

Harry agarró las manos de Hermione y sonrió ligeramente.

-De eso se trata, Hermione. Voy en busca de lo que me hace feliz.

Mientras el salón de la casa se convertía en un remolino de colores, Harry pensó que Hermione, de entre todas las personas, sería la más capaz de comprenderlo. Y mientras aterrizaba en la Madriguera, asustando a la señora Weasley, supo cuánto la había necesitado siempre y cuánto la necesitaba ahora.

Harry avanzó aprisa, con el asfalto mojado sonando bajo sus pies. La cabeza del pequeño Teddy, cubierta por un grueso gorro de lana, descansaba sobre su hombro, totalmente dormido.

Se había aparecido a unas cuadras de la Mansión de los Malfoy en Wiltshire, con la intención de sopesar el terreno antes de entrar. Era tan tarde que no había ni un alma, ni siquiera se oía el más mínimo ruido. Caminó calle arriba, con las piernas temblando de frío, y abrazando al pequeño más fuerte contra sí. Se preguntó si realmente no había sido una tontería desplazarse hasta allí, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que Draco se encontraría en ese lugar. Aún así, continuó caminando, hasta visualizar la enorme mansión, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Se paró en seco, a unos veinte metros de la verja de entrada. No le gustaba aquel lugar. Le recordaba inevitablemente a Dobby, a su pequeño y fiel amigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evadiendo de su cabeza la imagen del elfo, y se acercó más, sintiendo el aire zumbar en sus oídos.

No sabía cómo entrar a la Mansión, ni cómo comprobar si Draco se encontraba dentro. No podía desaparecerse, ni escalar la verja siquiera, y menos con el niño en brazos. Se preguntó cómo habría entrado Mundungus Fletcher, resoplando, y apoyando la espalda en la verja. Si sólo pudiera entrar…

Un chirrido metálico lo sacó de sus pensamientos y despertó a Teddy, que empezó a lloriquear. Harry se separó de la verja automáticamente, asustado por el repentino ruido, y observó como los barrotes de hierro se movían y retorcían, formando poco a poco una imagen espantosa, un rostro que parecía mirarles con atención, cómo intentando adivinar sus más profundos secretos con sólo observarles. La horripilante cara abrió la boca y habló, con una voz grave y metálica, haciendo que Teddy llorara y escondiera su rostro en el hombro de su padrino.

-¿A qué has venido?

Harry frunció el ceño y abrazó a Teddy, intentando tranquilizarle.

-¿Está Draco Malfoy en la Mansión?-respondió, con un tono leve de desesperación- ¿Está dentro?

La puerta chirrió de nuevo, y repitió:

-¿A qué has venido?

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Miró a la verja con decisión. Tenía la sensación, el pálpito, de que Draco estaba allí.

-He venido a buscar a Draco Malfoy. Vengo a llevármelo a casa.

La puerta de metal se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes, y luego, con un sonido retumbante, se abrió del todo, dejando el paso libre al camino que llevaba a la entrada. Harry reaccionó y corrió dentro, atravesando los jardines, antaño recubierto de pavos reales y setos perfectamente recortados. Subió las escaleras de piedra que elevaban la ornamentada puerta y se detuvo, pero la puerta, como invitándole, como queriendo ser amable, se abrió hacia dentro.

Y allí, en el vestíbulo, la imagen de una cuidada cabellera rubia le llenó de alivio y de alegría. Hasta que le miró a los ojos, y sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho lenta y agónicamente.

El Draco Malfoy que le observaba, de pie en el vestíbulo, se asemejaba demasiado a aquél que un día había visto entrar en la sala de juicios del Ministerio. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. La expresión de su cara era de auténtica angustia, como un alma en pena. Tanto dolor reflejaba su rostro, que Harry recordó a Albus Dumbledore en la noche que murió.

Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a entrar, y avanzó por el vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, hacia el amplio salón. Harry le siguió, dejando a Ted en el suelo, que bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, y que se agarró fuertemente a la pernera de su pantalón.

Aquel salón estaba tal cual lo había visto por última vez, incluso la enorme lámpara de araña seguía tirada en el suelo, rota en mil cristales del tamaño del ojo de una aguja. Sintió una horrible sensación de _flashback_, y se mordió el labio. Draco se paró en medio del cuarto y le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A qué has venido?

Harry se sobresaltó. Miró a Teddy, y automáticamente clavó sus ojos en los de Draco.

-Yo…me he enterado de lo de tu padre. Lo siento mucho, Draco.

El rubio asintió sin cambiar su expresión, e hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que continuara.

-Cuando volví a casa vi que te habías ido, que incluso te habías llevado tu ropa y tus cosas. Ni siquiera dijiste a dónde te ibas. ¿Por qué te fuiste..? Me preocupé, Draco. Por eso he venido, para buscarte.

Draco miró al suelo y dibujó una media sonrisa que perturbó a Harry.

-Potter…déjalo ya. Puedes dejar de fingir que te importa.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-…¿Cómo?

Draco descruzó los brazos y le miró directamente, con altivez.

-Que tú y toda esa gente que queréis hacerme creer que os importa lo que me ocurra, podéis ahorrároslo. Sé que me he quedado sólo, y sinceramente, creo que estoy mejor así.

Harry se acercó un paso más.

-¿Crees que _finjo_ preocuparme?

Draco se quedó en silencio, diciéndolo todo con su simple mirada. Harry rió con desdén y le miró.

-Por supuesto, Draco, por eso te he llevado a mi casa, por eso te he tratado como te he tratado, por eso dejé de pasar la Navidad con mi familia y la pasé contigo, porque no me importas.- Harry suspiró, descolocado. Sentía que en cualquier momento diría algo que no debería.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo, Potter?- Draco se acercó, con un paso casi amenazante- Que tú y tus colegas del Ministerio os creéis dueños de todo, hasta de la vida de los demás. Y sí, acepté quedarme en tu casa, pero porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Pero no te creas que no sabía por qué lo hacías durante todo ese tiempo.

Harry sonrió con burla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

-Para tenerme vigilado. Por eso no me quitaste nunca el ojo de encima. Por eso trajiste a tu ahijado a casa, para que me confiara. Por eso no querías que trabajara. Ahora me cuadra todo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sin acabar de procesar las palabras de Draco. Este, por su parte, miró a Teddy durante una décima de segundo y apartó la mirada a la chimenea.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Ya no…

-No.-interrumpió Harry- Por supuesto que no me voy. He venido aquí por algo, Mafoy. Me da igual lo que tu creas, no voy a dejarte solo.

-Potter… Potter. Vamos a aclarar una cosa. Aún en el caso hipotético de que realmente estuvieras preocupado por mí y que todo lo que has hecho por mí durante este tiempo haya sido una verdadera muestra de desinteresada amabilidad, aún así… no me iría contigo.-Harry ladeó la cabeza y apretó el puño-Ahora todo se ha arreglado, vuelvo a disponer de mi fortuna familiar, de mi casa y de mis pertenencias. Ya no te necesito, Potter.

Como un proyectil, algo atravesó el corazón de Harry, agrietándolo sin piedad.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí, Potter, que desaparezcas de una maldita vez de mi vida. Quiero recuperar mi posición, mi nivel de vida, quiero restaurar lo que queda de mi anterior estado. Y eso no te incluye, así que si me haces el favor…Desaparece.

Harry se dobló ligeramente, y respiró con dificultad. Parecía como si los pedazos de su corazón que se iban desprendiendo poco a poco se alojaran en sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. Recogió a Teddy del suelo, y observó a Draco, que le daba la espalda. Hizo un esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo de su garganta, para hablar con un hilo de voz.

-No me acuses de que no me importa, si tú eres el que olvida todo enseguida.

-Como si no me conocieras.

Harry le miró, sintiendo su afilada indiferencia.

-No…no te conozco.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando él también a espaldas de Draco, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, parándose en el marco, sin volverse.

-Sí que me importas. De hecho, me importas más que cualquiera.-Harry hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y un nudo se instaló en su estómago.-Es por eso, porque...porque te quiero, por lo que hago todo esto. Por eso he venido a buscarte, Draco, con la esperanza de que te rindieras a mí en tus momentos difíciles. Porque odio verte sufrir, porque lo he odiado siempre, y lo seguiré odiando toda mi vida. Podrás pensar lo que quieras…pero ésa es la verdad.

El silencio se coló entre sus dedos, poniéndole nervioso. No podía ver a Draco, de espaldas como estaba. No sabía qué expresión había puesto, ni siquiera podía saber si seguía allí. Sólo había silencio. Un silencio que le pareció eterno.

Hasta que la voz de Draco llenó la sala, decidida y lineal.

-He dicho que te largues.

Y Harry supo que su corazón se había roto del todo, que sus pedazos eran aún más pequeños que los de aquella lámpara de cristal. Perdió la noción de todo, del tiempo, del espacio… no supo cuánto tardó en salir de allí, en huír con el pequeño Ted a cuestas, ni supo cuánto tardó en llegar a su maldita casa vacía, sólo se encontró sentado en el mismo sitio donde había estado anteriormente, frente a la mesa de su cocina, con una carta del Ministerio de Magia hecha trizas.

Y por más que se dijo a sí mismo que nada en el mundo merecía sus lágrimas, cayeron solas, como los copos de nieve que morían en la ventana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Adiós

Harry casi había olvidado su rostro.

Se había forzado a sí mismo tanto que ni siquiera creía ser el mismo Harry Potter.

Había cerrado los ojos, había volteado la cabeza a todo lo que pudiese llevar incrustado el más mínimo recuerdo del que fue su némesis una vez, su compañero, casi su amigo.

Aquél al que había querido más que a nadie en el mundo.

En los meses que habían pasado, Harry había aprendido a aceptar la realidad como era: Amaba, adoraba a Draco Malfoy, deseaba abrazarle, acariciarle, sentirle hasta lo más hondo de su ser, deseaba acercarse a él y susurrarle, cuidarle, vivir junto a él hasta que su corazón se derrumbara en pedazos.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido también a vivir. Respirar sin echarle de menos a cada suspiro. A entrar por la puerta de Grimmauld Place sin esperar que él estuviese al otro lado. Incluso había aprendido a ignorar el pelo rubio platino del pequeño Teddy, sin que doliese el simplemente verle.

Había aprendido a luchar contra el recuerdo afilado de Draco.

Pero él, como si le molestase verse eclipsado, parecía incrustarse cada vez más, cuanto más Harry intentaba evitarlo. Draco le sonreía con ternura en sus sueños, le abrazaba con necesidad, buscaba sus labios en el calor de sus sábanas. Y cuando Harry creía tenerlo bajo control, Draco le lloraba, le suplicaba entre lágrimas que no le abandonara. Como la primera noche.

Y la mente de Harry cada vez estaba más y más exhausta, y su corazón, cada vez más y más solo.

-¡Kreacher!

El pequeño elfo se apareció en medio del pasillo de la planta baja, casi siendo arrollado por un apurado Harry Potter.

-¿Sí, amo?

Harry se paró en medio del pasillo, frenando en seco, intentando recordar lo que le tenía que decir al elfo, que lo observaba con una expresión de total confusión.

-No hagas comida para Ted ni para mí hoy, comeremos en casa de los Weasley.

El elfo asintió con una reverencia, y se despareció de nuevo con un chasquido.

-¡Ted, por favor! ¡Deja de quitarte los calcetines!

Harry resopló con impaciencia. Llegaban tarde, bastante tarde, a la comida que se había organizado en la Madriguera para celebrar el cumpleaños de George. Le colocó los zapatos al pequeño, que había desarrollado unas pequeñas orejas de oso panda como los de sus calcetines, y lo cargó en brazos escaleras arriba, hacia la chimenea.

-Ahora estate quieto, si no acabaremos aterrizando en Madagascar.- Harry lanzó los polvos flu, esperando que la regañina de Molly Weasley no fuese tan mala como la última vez que había olvidado una invitación a comer.

Cuando aterrizó en la Madriguera, el olor a la maravillosa comida de Molly le llegó de pleno, haciendo que su estómago rugiera. Ron le saludó desde la puerta, acercándose a él con la mano extendida y una niña pequeña colgándole de la pierna.

-¿Cómo va todo, amigo?

Harry se limitó a ladear la cabeza y sonreír con compromiso. Dejó a Ted en el suelo, que enseguida captó la atención de la pequeña criatura rubia, soltándose de la pierna de su tío.

-Deberías salir un poco más. Hermione está bastante preocupada desde…ya sabes…

Harry compuso una mueca de molestia, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor.

-Estoy bien, Ron. Dejad de preocuparos.

-Sólo digo, Harry. Queremos que estés bien.

Harry asintió, agradecido.

-¿Dónde está George? Me gustaría felicitarle.

-Está en la cocina con mamá. No tiene un buen día.

Harry le miró con aprensión. Ron sólo asintió tranquilizadoramente, suspirando y paseando su vista por el suelo.

Todavía resultaba difícil afrontar fechas como aquellas. La familia en general estaba alegre, animada, pero podía respirarse del vez en cuando el aroma de la melancolía, se oían a veces suspiros de añoranza. En días como aquel, que la celebración debería ser doble, se notaban las ausencias más que de costumbre.

George estaba sentado en la mesa, trenzando con su varita unas tiras de regaliz que adornaban una tarta de nueces. Levantó la vista cuando Harry entró, y sonrió levemente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, George.- Harry le sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano- Espero que nadie te regale un muffin explosivo este año.

George rió , dejando su varita sobre la mesa para poder saludar a Harry.- Yo creo que mi fan, el que me envía los regalos por mi cumpleaños, es Peeves. Cada día estoy más seguro.

Harry también rió, divertido, aliviado de que George pudiera sonreír con facilidad. Aún podía recordar el anterior cumpleaños.

-¿Y bueno, Harry, cómo te v…?

-¡Harry!

Ron había entrado en la cocina como un huracán, y le miraba con preocupación desde el marco de la puerta. Harry frunció el ceño y le miró, confundido.

-Ven aquí enseguida. Creo que querrás escuchar esto.

Harry miró desconcertado al pelirrojo, y luego a Geroge, que tenía la misma expresión de confusión que él. Salió de la cocina hacia el salón, con ambos Weasley tras él, encontrándose sentada en el sofá a Hermione, que parecía nerviosa e incómoda.

La chica miró a Harry y se mordió el labio. Acto seguido miró a su novio casi suplicante.

-No…No, no debería..Ron, no sé si…

-Hermione, Harry tiene que saberlo.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione le miró de nuevo, esta vez con gesto de pena.

-Verás, Harry, es que… Me he encontrado con Malfoy en el Ministerio.

El moreno sintió algo darse la vuelta en su interior, pero lo ignoró, tragando hondo.- ¿Y? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Hermione parecía no querer hablar, como si fuese a declarar contra un inocente en un juicio, sintiéndose casi culpable.

-Ha vendido la mansión, Harry. Me pidió que te dijera…que se va. Lejos.

Harry sintió su corazón bombear sangre tan fuerte que las piernas le fallaron. Miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados.

-Y que no piensa volver.

Sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro. Comenzó a respirar fuerte, con dificultad. Podía controlarlo. Podía no afectarle. Sabía cómo hacerlo, sólo debía desconectar sus emociones y dejarlo ir…

-¿Piensas ir a por él?

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como lejanas. Intentó recordar cómo hablar, intentó volver a la tierra.

-N..No. No. No iré.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto. Harry mantenía la vista fija en el jarrón de la mesilla de cristal, intentando contener toda esa multitud de sentimientos que luchaban por tomar el control de su mente. Hasta que la voz de George, tenue y entristecida, temblorosa, rompió su lucha interna.

-Deberías ir.

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos, desconcertado, confundido como nunca.

-Harry… Sé que a veces es duro. Si tienes algo que decirle a una persona, no dejes que el miedo al rechazo o la vergüenza te paren. No dejes que sea demasiado tarde. Luego, te quedarás con mil cosas por decir, que ya nunca podrás, porque es tarde, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y te arrepentirás.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en George, que temblaba a la par que hablaba. Molly, desde su esquina, se secaba sus lágrimas de madre con un pañuelo, con el brazo de su marido reconfortándola.

Harry miró al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era un suicidio. Romper su coraza y correr de nuevo hacia él… Pero se iría. No volvería a verle nunca.

Tras unos instantes, Harry levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a George, con esa mirada decidida que le caracterizaba, y asintió levemente. George sonrió entre lágrimas, devolviéndole una mirada orgullosa.

La casa estaba vacía.

Tan vacía, que hasta su respiración hacía eco entre las paredes.

Buscó cualquier cosa, cualquier prenda de ropa sobre la que construirse le esperanza de que volvería. Pero no había nada.

Draco se había marchado. No sabía a dónde, ni qué haría a partir de ese momento. Sólo sabía que no volvería.

Juntó fuerzas para desaparecerse. Sólo quería volver a casa.

Tal vez también él se marchase. Tal vez dejase todo atrás, sus amigos, su casa, su trabajo, sus sueños y expectativas. Incluso la magia. Tal vez se volvería un paria, un mago que renunció a todo lo que conlleva ese término por huír de su dolor.

Reconoció el estampado del suelo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Se dejó caer, como un zombie, contra la ornamentada puerta de entrada, y se deslizó hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentado. Agarró sus rodillas con los brazos y enterró en ellas su frente, empezando a tiritar.

Y su expresión se contrajo, y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, por primera vez desde aquel día de invierno. Sintió que lloraría hasta que se le secasen las lágrimas. Sintió que lloraría el alma por los ojos. Sintió que moriría llorando. Y se sintió como un niño, desprotegido, deseando un abrazo de su madre. Que alguien le arrancara toda aquella pena.

Hasta que una voz conocida, pero extraña, rompió la melodía de sus sollozos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Sí

-¿Por qué lloras?

Como si le hubieran arrancado el aire de los pulmones. Juraría que jamás podría volver a respirar.

Cerró los ojos.

Se había vuelto loco. Seguro.

-He vuelto.

Harry empezó a preguntarse qué era real y que no. Tal vez alguien le había lanzado un Confundus. O un Obliviate. Tal vez un Avada Kedavra.

Lo único que sabía, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro en aquel momento, es que si había muerto, ojalá su condena eterna fuera escuchar esa voz. Una y otra vez.

Tal vez fue su último suspiro de fuerza el que le empujó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Allí estaba, tan elegante como siempre. Tal vez más delgado.

Pero había algo distinto en sus ojos desde la última vez que le había visto en la Mansión Malfoy. Reconoció en ellos aquella luz que vagamente había recordado en aquel tiempo, aquella luz como de esperanza, como de emoción, que había nacido con él, crecido en aquella casa.

Y clavó sus ojos en los de Draco, suplicando, llorando.

Él relajó sus hombros y suspiró, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Siempre y cuando aún haya sitio aquí para mí.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Esta casa es grande.

-No estaba hablando de la casa.

El fuerte latido de su corazón sorprendió a Harry, dándole un golpe frío de realidad.

-Por alguna razón, siempre que hay algo mal en mi vida, tú me salvas.- Draco tragó saliva con calma, como queriendo medir cada una de sus palabras- Cuando el resto del mundo me daba la espalda, tú estabas ahí. Bien…- El labio inferior del rubio empezó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente- ahora hay algo mal en mí. Necesito… que me salves otra vez.

Harry sintió que su corazón quería salir de su cuerpo y volar lejos. Y la sensación se hizo todavía más afilada cuando sus ojos le regalaron la imagen de un suplicante Draco, con una leve lágrima rompiendo la perfección de su rostro.

-Por favor…

Harry entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante. Quiso saborear cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos. Guardarlos bajo Fidelio en sus recuerdos. Draco había dicho que le necesitaba. Había vuelto con él.

Se acercó un poco más, temeroso de romper aquel encantamiento. Le miró intensamente, y Draco le devolvió la mirada, expectante.

-¿Puedo… puedo salvarte a mi manera?

Draco le miró confuso, y luego se sonrojó ligeramente. Apartó sus ojos de los de Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Sólo…sólo sálvame.

Y Harry dejó salir todo lo que había guardado durante todos aquellos meses. Todos aquellos sentimientos que había encerrado bajo llave se liberaron en un instante, lo suficiente para que le diese tiempo a correr hacia el rubio y estrecharle entre sus brazos con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda la ternura y toda la seguridad que su cuerpo le permitía.

Y supo que aquél era el momento, aquél era su momento. Se sentía valiente y lleno de fuerza.

Draco apretó los puños contra la camisa de Harry, sollozando, con la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

-El amor de mi madre me salvó a mí, Draco. Deja que el mío te salve a ti. Estoy seguro de que es lo suficientemente grande para ello.

Tras un instante de verdugo silencio, Harry notó cómo el delgado cuerpo de Draco se movía, deshaciéndose de su improvisado abrazo. Sus músculos se tensaron, y sólo atinó a sujetar la muñeca del rubio con fuerza, mirándole suplicante.

-No, no te vayas. No volveré a repetirlo. Pero por favor, no...no te vayas.

Draco le miró, sorprendido, y Harry se sintió desfallecer cuando una sonrisa, leve, tímida, adornó su rostro. Observó, dejando su mente en blanco, cómo llevaba sus dos manos a ambos lados de su húmero rostro y secaba sus lágrimas con un efímero roce. Eran las caricias de Draco.

-No me estoy yendo. Me estoy...acercando.

Y se acercó. Se acercó más, tanto que Harry, tan inmerso como estaba en sus ojos plateados, creyó que se ahogaría en ellos.

Y, cuanto más se acercaban esos ojos, cada vez más entrecerrados, más recordaba todas aquellas veces en las que le había soñado. Cuánto había llegado a desear aquellos finos labios. Cuántas veces se había preguntado cómo se sentiría un beso de Draco.

Por eso, cuando por fin Draco acortó la última distancia que les separaba, supo que nada en su mente podría jamás emular su extrema suavidad. Su mente sólo se escabulló por algún rincón. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo por fin el final de sus lágrimas. Sintiendo que daba igual cuánto hubiera llorado, valía la pena por aquel instante de ambrosía, de maravillosa felicidad.

Draco se separó, suavemente, apenas unos milímetros, manteniendo la vista lejos de la de Harry, con las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas, y Harry pensó que no podía existir algo más bello que aquel rostro. Extendió su mano, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel del rubio, adorando aquel sonrojo.

Y allí se quedó, observándole, abrazándole después, en la misma postura contra la puerta de entrada, olvidándose de el resto del mundo. Y se prometió a sí mismo que aquella joya que sostenía entre sus brazos, rendida, apagada, recibiría de él todo el cariño que necesitaba. Que nunca volvería a llorar.

-Tengo hambre.

Harry rió, mientras una furtiva y última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, oculta de la vista del rubio.

Un pastel de calabaza podría estar bien.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió los párpados más pesados que de costumbre. Por la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana, supo que hacía poco que había amanecido en las primaverales calles de Londres.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con pereza, y se retorció entre las sábanas. Poco a poco recuerdos y hechos llenaron su mente al tiempo que sus sentidos terminaban de despertarse, y sonrió, recibiendo los punzantes nervios en su estómago.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo debía tratarle? ¿Qué podía esperar?

Suspiró. Harry Potter podía salvar al mundo mágico de un mago tenebroso, pero el hecho de bajar las escaleras de su casa y encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, se le antojaba más terrorífico que una maldición.

Se incorporó despacio, intentando afinar el oído, que cualquier ruido le sirviese de pista.

Se vistió una camiseta raída y destartalada y se encaminó a la puerta, todavía con los ojos medio cerrados por la luz.

El pasillo estaba silencioso, oscuro. La puerta del cuarto de Teddy estaba entreabierta, tal y como la había dejado el día anterior. Podía incluso escuchar los ruidos que Kreacher provocaba en la cocina. Todo era tan normal, tan tranquilo, que empezó a darle miedo.

Temió de repente haberse vuelto loco. Temió haber vivido un sueño, una dulce tregua para su corazón hecho trizas. Hasta que la puerta que le miraba desafiantemente cerrada frente a él, se abrió despacio, dejando ver a una figura adormilada que se apartaba el rubio cabello de los ojos.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir con fuerza, recuperando latidos perdidos a una velocidad insana. Pero paró de golpe, dejándole sin aire, cuando los ojos de Draco le encontraron, y le miraron fijamente, sin parpadear.

-Buenos días, Potter.

Harry sólo atinó a asentir, sintiéndose estúpido. Draco siguió mirándole, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?

Harry espabiló y volvió a asentir, empezando a plantearse si realmente sería capaz de hablar si se lo propusiese.

Draco le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y sonrió levemente. Se dio la vuelta como si nada y empezó a bajar las escaleras con su característica elegancia, dejando a un rendido Harry Potter tras él, que sólo pudo dejarse caer contra el marco de su puerta, resoplando.

Era tan intenso, que dolía.

Cerró su puerta y siguió a Draco a cierta distancia. Allí, tras él, observándole, se dio cuenta de que su pelo había crecido y le tapaba la nuca, cayendo como una cascada de oro blanco. Su aspecto era más desenfadado que de costumbre, pero ni eso, ni su ropa absolutamente común, le quitaban ese aura de clase alta que le caracterizaba. _Era su Draco._

Entraron en la cocina, y automáticamente dos tazas de café y una bandeja de dulces variados aparecieron sobre la mesa. Harry fue el primero en sentarse, acomodándose en su sitio de siempre, frente a su taza de siempre. El rubio se sentó también, y se colocó su servilleta en las rodillas.

Dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana, una con el Profeta y la otra con una carta sin importancia. Ambos bebieron su café, comiendo los mismos dulces de siempre. Sus miradas coincidieron un par de veces, fugaces y efímeras. Todo era igual que siempre. Pero había algo, algo que ambos sabían, que hacía diferente esa mañana de las muchas otras.

La cucharilla de Draco golpeó un par de veces su taza, huyendo de sus dedos. Harry cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas con evidente nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a alcanzar el Profeta esa mañana, por miedo a que el otro decidiera alcanzarlo a la vez, y pudiera darse un accidentado roce.

Harry empezaba a pensar que el silencio le iba a matar. La noche anterior simplemente se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la radicalidad de la situación. Pero hoy, en frío, era incapaz siquiera de mirar a Draco, por miedo a la mirada de Draco hacia él.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, al fin, Draco terminó su café y recogió la servilleta de sus rodillas, doblándola y colocándola pulcramente sobre la mesa. Harry se mordió el labio, nervioso, esperando el momento a que el rubio se levantase y se marchase de la cocina, como siempre. Pero no ocurrió.

Draco simplemente se quedó allí, sentado, con las manos cruzados sobre la mesa, y la vista fija en el plato de dulces. Harry le miró, confundido, y dejó su taza también sobre la mesa.

Hasta que el rubio por fin levantó la vista hacia Harry y tomó aire. Y Harry temió que desde la otra punta de la mesa el otro pudiera oír los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

-Potter, yo...

-¡Harry!

Un fuerte estallido en el piso de arriba interrumpió a Draco, sobresaltándolo. Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó, encaminándose hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Ron, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas así, sin avisar? ¡Un día me va a dar un ataque del susto!

Ron bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, sacudiéndose las cenizas del pantalón y sacudiendo también la ropa del pequeño Teddy en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que se han roto las cañerías de la Madriguera y...

-¿Las cañerías? ¿Todas?

-Sí, todas. Creemos que se ha vuelto a colar un poltergeist o algo. El caso es que se ha inundado todo y mi madre está chillando como una loca y mi padre no encuentra su flotador muggle...un desastre. Así que te traigo a Ted, aunque se lo estaba pasando genial.

Ted hizo un puchero e infló los carrillos, enfadado. Ron le pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Venga. Volveré a convertir la Madriguera en una piscina la próxima vez que vengas. Pero no te chives a Molly, ¿eh?

Ted aplaudió y Ron rió, dejándole en el suelo.

-Bueno compañero, me vuelvo entonces. Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo, o...

Ron se calló de repente y compuso un gesto de confusión, que se convirtió enseguida en uno de sorpresa. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena. Ted chilló y corrió hacia él, enganchándose a su pierna.

-Ah...hola, Malfoy.

Draco miró a Ron e hizo un seco gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y enseguida se agachó a saludar a Teddy, cuyo pelo rubio platino le cubría ahora la nuca.

-Lo siento si he interrumpido, Harry. No pretendía... No sabía que...

Harry negó con la cabeza y le extendió la mano a Ron, dándole un apretón.

-Gracias por todo, Ron. Dale las gracias también a tu madre. Hablaremos con más calma. Y...tranquiliza a Hermione- bajó la voz para que sólo Ron pudiera oírlo- dile que ahora estoy bien.

Ron asintió.

-Bueno, pues...me voy entonces.

Ted se deshizo de los brazos de Draco y saludó con la mano a Ron, efusivamente. Ron le sonrió y subió escaleras arriba, rumbo a la chimenea.

Cuando se volvió a oír el sonido de la chimenea, Harry respiró tranquilo y se giró hacia Draco.

-¿Y bien?

Draco le miró con un gesto de no entender, mientras alzaba a Teddy en sus brazos y se encaminaba a las escaleras, pasando al lado de Harry.

-Estabas a punto de decirme algo.

Draco pasó de largo y empezó a subir al piso de arriba.

-¿Yo? Para nada.

Harry levantó las cejas con sopresa.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Estabas diciéndome algo cuando llegó Ron.

-Creo que te equivocas, Potter.

-Oh, ¡vamos!

-Vámonos, Ted, hay que cambiarse esos calcetines mojados.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco rió y se coló en la habitación de Ted, cerrándole la puerta a un estupefacto Harry Potter, que sólo atinó a sentarse en la escalera. Esperaría lo que hiciese falta.

Aún a pesar de todo, sonrió. Estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, y Draco Malfoy salió con un par de calcetines talla niño empapados en la mano. Harry le miró suplicante, y Draco sólo sonrió.

-¡Kreacher! -el viejo elfo se apareció delante de los pies del rubio- Lava los calcetines de Ted.

Harry suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. Algo le apretaba el estómago sin piedad, y estaba tan nervioso que era incapaz de quedarse quieto un sólo segundo. Se levantó de golpe y miró al rubio con impaciencia.

Draco levantó la vista y sonrió una vez más, con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tanto te gusto que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, y las palabras se atoraron en la garganta. De repente empezó a sentirse ridículo. Demasiado impaciente. Sí, Draco se había dejado besar la noche anterior. Pero en ningún momento había dicho nada...nada de lo que sentía. Y a Harry le entró el miedo.

Malfoy seguía mirándole con esa cara orgullosa, casi riéndose de él. Harry puso cara de enfado y se dio la vuelta toscamente.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pisando tan fuerte que se oía en toda la casa, hasta que una mano le frenó desde atrás, y le obligó a darse la vuelta de un tirón.

Draco le miraba desde escasos centímetros de su rostro, unas escaleras más arriba, con una expresión que Harry no conocía. Recorrió todas sus facciones con su mirada, hasta que se quedó clavado en sus ojos, observándole afiladamente.

-Mal.-Draco se acercó todavía más, hasta casi rozarle. Las piernas de Harry empezaron a flaquear.- La respuesta correcta era_ "__sí"_.

Harry enmudeció, y Draco se separó de él bruscamente. Empezó a bajar él mismo las escaleras y se metió por la puerta del salón, dejando al otro completamente inmóvil.

Hasta que reaccionó, y como un huracán corrió escaleras abajo hacia el saloncito donde se había metido Malfoy, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¡Tú!-Draco le miró intensamente y levantó una de sus comisuras .Harry empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él- Fría y orgullosa serpiente...Siempre con la cabeza tan alta como tu ego...

Harry llegó al sofá, pero no paró. Arrolló a Draco y lo atrapó contra el mueble, bajo su cuerpo, respirando sobre su rostro y buceando el la mirada de Draco, que intentaba en vano mantener su mirada altiva, y que terminó por dejar de intentarlo cuando el moreno coló sus dedos entre las hebras de su pelo.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado así, Malfoy?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, y extendió los brazos, acercando a Harry a su abrazo tenue.

-Porque yo siempre tengo lo que quiero, Potter.

Harry sonrió, y fue el mismo Draco quien se acercó a él y le borró la sonrisa de un beso. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquel maravilloso regalo. Pudo haberlo soñado la noche anterior. Pero ese momento, esa caricia...era real.

No había lágrimas. No había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, sólo ellos. Sólo ellos dos en el mundo.

Y cuando Draco se separó de sus labios y respiró con fuerza, Harry observó sus ojos cristalinos y le besó más, y más, y más, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Y Draco le besó también, y se dejó besar, respirando como y cuando recordaba que tenía que hacerlo.

E hizo calor. Pero no el calor del principio de la primavera.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Primeras palabras

Aquella tarde hacía un calor de mil demonios.

En la opinión de Harry Potter, que le había tocado poner en regla un millar de documentos sobre Ted Lupin, el clima de Londres se había puesto en su contra. Por eso estaba allí, rellenando impresos sentado en la mesa del salón, con el pequeño y metamorfo problema jugando en el sofá, y soñando con la piscina de George Weasley.

Pero a pesar de todo, le consolaba pensar que no era el único que estaba pasando un calor bochornoso en esa casa. Draco Malfoy, como todas las tardes desde que había vuelto a Grimmauld Place, se había parapetado en el ático a practicar pociones en su improvisado laboratorio. Harry ignoraba completamente qué era lo que Draco preparaba allí arriba, pero tampoco se atrevía a ir a preguntar.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, Malfoy y él apenas hablaban. Podría decirse que era como al principio, las palabras entre ellos eran las justas y las de protocolo, y algunas para romper el hielo; y eso, era algo que a Harry le carcomía el cerebro.

Ese tipo de relación era lo normal, según la catalogación improvisada de relaciones raras de Harry. Lo normal, salvo porque se habían besado. No una, sino dos veces.

El joven Potter no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde que había ocurrido. Pensaba en el primer beso cuando veía a Draco entrar en casa. Pensaba en el segundo cuando le veía sentado en la cocina leyendo el Profeta, o con Teddy. Pensaba en ambos a cada minuto de cada día. Cosa que no parecía pasarle a Malfoy.

Y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y resopló con disgusto. Era bastante desesperante no saber qué esperar, ni qué esperaba otro de él.

Teddy estornudó, y Harry rió levemente al ver que la nariz se le volvía azul eléctrico.

-Salud, Ted.

El pequeño le miró y le sonrió.

-Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

Ted bailoteó.

-Draco.

-No puede ser.- Se levantó de cuajo y corrió hacia el niño, levantándolo en brazos- ¿Has dicho "Draco"? ¡Ted! ¡Has dicho "Draco"! ¿Puedes repetirlo?

El pequeño se revolvió y agarró a su padrino por la nariz, al tiempo que repetía "Draco, Draco, Draco" con su voz suave y melodiosa.

Harry volvió a reír, y salió del salón como una bala, encaminándose escaleras arriba.

Lo mejor de que Teddy hubiera decidido empezar a hablar de una vez, era que tenía una excusa para visitar a Draco Malfoy en su guarida.

Llegó arriba y golpeó la puerta con entusiasmo, causando que un confundido Draco abriera la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que ver esto.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, observando como el otro entraba a su espacio de trabajo con cara de haber recibido una invitación de por vida a un parque de atracciones o algo así.

-Vamos, Ted, dilo.

El niño extendió sus manos hacia adelante.-Draco.

Harry se deleitó en la más que evidente cara de sorpresa de Malfoy, que gradualmente fue abriendo la boca casi tanto como sus ojos.

-¿Ha dicho…?

El moreno rió.

-Sí, lo has oído bien. Eres su primera palabra.

Draco le miró con una cara difícil de leer, y luego se aproximó a ellos y alcanzó al pequeño de los brazos de Harry. El niño le abrazó con entusiasmo.

-Eres genial, Ted Lupin.-Ted le sacó al lengua- Voy a darte un premio.-Draco se agachó, y colocó al niño en el suelo, señalándole un mueble- ¿Ves ese cajón? He guardado un pastel de calabaza ahí dentro. Era para la cena, pero supongo que nos lo podemos tomar ahora tú yo con un batido, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó una ceja con desdén al tiempo que Teddy corría hacia el mueble.

-Bueno-dijo el rubio- supongo que puedes tomar un pedazo, Potter.

El moreno iba a responder, pero el ruido de cristales rompiéndose le desconcentró, y al girar la vista, vio a Teddy muriéndose de risa rodeado de vapores de colores. Draco corrió y le sacó de allí, cargando con la otra mano el pastel.

Harry alzó la comisura en una mueca burlona.

-Espero que eso no fuese caro.

-No sé. Eran de Snape, no están etiquetadas.

-Estás de broma. ¿No deberíamos comprobar que todo esté bien?

-Créeme, Potter. Si fuese algo peligroso, ya estaríamos los tres muertos.-Draco pasó por la puerta, escaleras abajo.- Será una tontería.

Todavía dudoso, Harry le siguió escaleras abajo.

-Dime, Teddy.-Harry miró a su ahijado, divertido.- ¿Quién es la persona más pedante del mundo?

Draco le miró con saña, al contrario que el pequeño, que sonrió y saltó de la alfombra.

-¡Draco!

Harry creyó que se moría de risa. Draco tenía cara de querer matarle, Teddy estaba graciosísimo, y el batido estaba de muerte.

-Qué gracioso, Potter.-Draco resopló y miró al frente, mordiendo un pedazo de pastel. Enseguida puso una mueca rara- Potter, ¿no te sabe raro el pastel?

Harry dejó de reír por un momento.-Qué va.- Alcanzó un pedazo del pastel y lo mordió. Estaba muy tierno y esponjoso, pero tenía un regustillo amargo extraño.-Ahora que lo dices, puede que sí sepa raro…

Ambos se miraron, extrañados.

-Tal vez lo hayas comprado en mal estado.

-Eso, o que una de las pociones le ha caído encima y nos la estamos comiendo.

-Mierda. Vete a comprobar qué poción era.

Draco asintió y salió pitando escaleras arriba. Harry miró a Teddy, que también había comido del pastel. Él se sentía de lo más normal, y Ted, a pesar del sueño que empezaba a tener a esas horas, también parecía sentirse bien.

Se acercó a sacarle las zapatillas al niño, convencido de que realmente Draco había comprado un pastel muy malo, cuando le oyó blasfemar desde arriba. Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Draco volvió a aparecer en el marco de la puerta, con cara de preocupación.

-Lleva a Ted a dormir. Después, enciérrate en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana.

Harry se levantó del suelo lentamente.

-¿Qué has hecho, liberar zombies?

Draco paseó la mirada por el suelo.

-Peor. No deberíamos hablar el uno con el otro.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Malfoy resopló.

-Era Veritaserum.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Harry sintió de repente que iba a cundir el pánico.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-Haz lo que te digo. –Malfoy se dio la vuelta- Ve a tu cuarto.

Nada más terminar la frase, Draco desapareció por la escalera, y Harry creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. No le hacía ninguna gracia ser tan vulnerable. Se asustó pensando en la de cosas que diría o confesaría bajo Veritaserum si Draco le preguntase. Pero por suerte, parecía que en este caso, el rubio había preferido no aprovecharse de la situación.

No podía dormir.

Al principio, el tema de la poción había asustado a Harry. Pero ahora, tumbado en su cama y pensando en frío, se había dado cuenta de que las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que tenía con respecto a Draco estaban sólo a unos metros de distancia.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible que sería aprovecharse de la situación. Además de que probablemente el rubio le mataría lentamente si se atreviese a hacerlo.

Se incorporó en la cama. Sintió los nervios golpear su estómago. Tal vez un té le vendría bien.

Se calzó sus pantuflas y salió de su cuarto. La casa estaba en completo silencio, y Harry se deleitó en el frescor de la noche en su pecho descubierto, tras el incesante calor del día anterior. Para cuando llegó a la cocina estaba bastante más relajado. Y hubiera continuado siendo así, de no ser porque Malfoy parecía haber tenido la misma idea que él, y estaba sentado con su pijama negro en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza entre las manos.

-Estás aquí.

Draco se sobresaltó.

-Me has asustado.

Harry caminó hasta la alacena.

-Lo siento. Me iré enseguida, sólo vengo a hacerme un té.

-No tienes que irte, es tu casa.- Draco bebió un sorbo cauteloso de su taza.- Puedo irme yo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Terminaré enseguida.

Draco no respondió. El moreno preparó su té lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no derramar nada a causa de los afilados nervios que se le clavaban sin piedad. En cuanto lo tuvo listo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Draco.

Pero el rubio interrumpió su huida.

-Potter, siéntate.

Harry se giró, interrogante.

-Siéntate y hablemos.

El moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres hablar ahora?

-Sí, eso quiero hacer.

-De acuerdo. Ha sido idea tuya. –Harry caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a Draco.- Jugaré.

Draco levantó la vista.

-No pretendo que esto sea un juego, Potter.

-Malfoy…-por alguna razón, sentía que la lengua se le escurría al hablar- hemos ingerido Veritaserum.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para seas sincero en lo que dices.

-Y tú también.- Harry le sonrió, conforme. Podía ver en la cara del rubio la duda y el riesgo.

Draco carraspeó y le miró a los ojos.

-Tú…

-Eh- le interrumpió Harry- Si vas a hacerme alguna pregunta, que sepas que yo haré otra después-Draco le miró con gesto confuso- Haremos esto justo.

-De acuerdo.- apoyó la taza en la mesa, nervioso- Tú…yo… Potter, nos hemos besado.

El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. Bajó la mirada, sofocado.

-Sí. Eso hicimos.

Draco dudó un momento.- ¿Por qué?

Harry volvió a levantar la vista, observando a Malfoy. Su expresión era tan clara que no parecía él mismo; mostraba una duda, una curiosidad real.

-No sé por qué lo hiciste tú. Yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. Simplemente…-Harry enrojeció- me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

El rubio parpadeó, alterado. Exhaló una pesada bocanada de aire, y volvió a beber de su taza.

-Mi turno.- Harry se incorporó, y Draco se estremeció, anticipándose.- ¿Te gustó?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Mi pregunta no ha sido tan… personal.- el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Malfoy empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate, y ocultó su rostro entre los brazos.-…Sí. Me gustó. Me gustaron ambos.

-Vaya…-el estómago de Harry se retorció como un gato en celo-Eso…eso está bien.

-Cállate.-Draco levantó la cara, que parecía echar humo, y suspiró.-Me toca.

Harry se acomodó en la silla, y observó la cara del rubio, afilada y con ansias de venganza.

-Dispara.

-Tú… ¿Lo harías otra vez?

Los ojos de Potter se cerraron de golpe. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, sintió las palabras salir de su garganta sin permiso, inevitablemente.

-Lo haría un millón de veces.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, y enseguida la cerró de golpe, avergonzado. Miró hacia otro lado, demasiado desorientado para decir nada.

-Me toca, Draco.-Harry sabía que Malfoy aún no se había recuperado de la respuesta anterior, pero sentía que ese juego había comenzado a rodar cada vez a más velocidad. Quería respuestas. Y las iba a obtener en ese momento, a costa de lo que fuese. – Dime por qué volviste.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Té frío

-¿Por qué volviste, Draco?

El rubio tragó saliva. Harry se sorprendió cuando recibió una mirada casi suplicante del otro, como si hablar en ese momento fuese algo así como una condena para él. Se sintió culpable.

-Yo… bueno…- Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, en los que respiró con profundidad.- Yo… estaba perdido.

-¿Perdido?

-Sí. Perdido.- resopló- Mi padre acababa de morir, Potter. Estaba triste, y sentía que no tenía a nadie.

Harry se sintió dolido.

-Me tenías a mí. Intenté que lo vieras cada día que estuviste en esta casa.

Inesperadamente, Draco sonrió.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió que su corazón le daba una tregua.

-Potter, yo… Yo estaba asustado. Cuando fui al Ministerio me dijeron que sabían que yo me alojaba aquí. Creí que realmente me estabas engañando… Creí que me vigilabas.

Harry bufó.- Yo tenía tanta idea como tú. No lo sabía.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Granger me lo dijo.- El moreno levantó una ceja con desconcierto.- Pero en ese momento no lo sabía, y me sentí traicionado. Me dolió.-compuso una mueca- Más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Harry deseó abrazarle.

-Pero volví después de todo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque este es el único lugar en el mundo donde me he sentido en casa.- Draco espetó las palabras con decisión, casi sin dudar.- Contigo. Aquí.

-Conmigo…-repitió Harry, incrédulo.

-Sí. Contigo.- El rubio levantó la vista y la ancló con decisión a los ojos de Harry.- Tú eres la razón por la que volví.

El alma de Harry parecía querer salir de su cuerpo. Sintió un tirón en la columna vertebral que le obligó a ponerse recto en la silla, y pudo sentir cada milímetro de espacio entre él y Draco. Le parecía corta. E inmensamente larga a la vez.

-Y tú, Potter… - Draco rompió el silencio, y su voz se le antojó verdugo a Harry- ¿qué sentiste cuando me fui?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que más había estado temiendo. Sólo que ahora no tenía miedo. No hubiera mentido aunque pudiese.

-Sentí que me moría de desesperación.

Draco inclinó la cabeza.

-Tú sufrías, y yo no podía hacer nada. Sentí que era mi culpa, que había llegado tarde. Luego fui a buscarte, y…

-Dijiste que me querías.

Harry se sobresaltó tanto que casi rompe la taza. El rubio le miraba inquisitivamente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sí, eso dije.- carraspeó.- Pero no pareció tener ninguna importancia. Tú dijiste todas aquellas cosas, y yo… yo creí que no volvería a verte nunca. Me desesperé.

Draco Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la silla.

-¿Lo mantienes?

-¿El qué?- Harry lo miró, extrañado.

-Lo que dijiste. Que me querías. ¿Lo mantienes?- el rubio apuntó los puños sobre la mesa- ¿Me quieres?

No quería responder.

-Eso son dos preguntas.

-No me importa. Responde.

-…Sí.

Lo había hecho. Lo había dicho.

Y se sentía genial.

Draco se había quedado inmóvil en su posición, con cara de vergüenza y de no entender nada. Enseguida se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, estupefacto.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-He tomado Veritaserum.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no podía levantar la mirada. Por una parte, Harry se sentía ahora más seguro de sí mismo.

-Malfoy…- el rubio no le miró.- Ahora pregunto yo.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Draco se estremeció.

-Mírame.

Malfoy gruñó.

-No puedo.

-Oh, vamos.- Harry se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.- Me has besado. Seguro que puedes mirarme.

Y Draco le miró, pero con cara de querer asesinarle.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan cómodo.

-¿Quieres besarme de nuevo?

Malfoy se levantó de la silla, y ésta cayó hacia atrás, rompiendo el silencio de la casa con un fuerte estruendo.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

Harry sólo sonrió.

-Responde.

Draco levantó la silla con cierto desprecio, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Harry.

-Sí. Sí que quiero hacerlo.

Harry se quedó serio, completamente desbordado. Aún no daba crédito a lo que había oído. Hizo el amago de levantarse el también de la silla, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Pero no entiendo por qué. No entiendo qué está pasando.

-Draco…

-En serio, estoy increíblemente confundido.- se dio la vuelta, y Harry pudo comprobar como el gesto de su rostro decía lo mismo que sus palabras. Parecía acalorado, preocupado y algo vulnerable.

-Oye…

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

Harry se sorprendió.

-¿Así, sin más?

-Así, sin más. ¿Qué más quieres? Creo que nos ha llegado por esta noche de confesiones.- Draco se encaminó a la puerta- Ve a dormir.

Harry se volvió a sentar, apesadumbrado. Su té ya estaba frío y su conciencia pesaba sobre sus hombros, clavándole el pensamiento de que tal vez se hubiera pasado preguntando.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Aunque ya nadie podía oírle.

Harry no pudo dormir aquella noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Draco Malfoy diciendo que quería besarle de nuevo le inundaba de sensaciones. Podía ver claramente la línea que separaba sus días desde aquella noche. Ya nunca nada sería igual.

Por supuesto, prefería no plantearse lo que significaba todo aquello. Dos besos, una conversación y varios gestos elocuentes, nada de eso tenía ya vuelta atrás.

Pero esa mañana, cuando se levantó, sintió que era más fuerte que nunca. Sintió que no importaría lo que pasase, no volvería a dejar que Draco se fuera. Y sabía exactamente cómo lo iba a hacer. Se había levantado de buen humor.

Bajó a la cocina silbando. Sonrió al sentarse en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, recordando. Kreacher le sirvió el café de todas las mañanas, y se lo bebió a sorbos, leyendo el Profeta.

Draco Malfoy apareció pronto en el umbral de la puerta. Harry levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver su cara de incomodidad, demostrativa de que él también había recordado la conversación nocturna al entrar. El moreno, por el contrario, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.- comentó, devolviendo la vista al periódico mientras Draco alcanzaba el tarro de azúcar- Te quiero.

El estruendo de la arcilla del tarro rompiéndose contra el suelo hizo eco en la cocina. Harry retiró el periódico de su cara, divertido.

-Lo siento, ¿te he sorprendido?

Draco tenía las mejillas del color de un tomate maduro, y parecía que iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Atinó a sentarse ante la mirada perversa de Harry, mientras Kreacher limpiaba el desastre.

-Buenos días a ti también, Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada sonora que le costó una mirada asesina del rubio, mirada que permaneció en su rostro durante todo el desayuno. Draco desayunó a toda velocidad, y luego se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy a trabajar.

-Muy bien. Suerte.- Harry dio el último sorbo a su café, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.- Te quiero.

Malfoy no se giró, pero el moreno casi pudo ver el escalofrío recorriendo su columna a causa de sus palabras.

Iba a ser un día genial.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Draco Malfoy estaba tan quemado que no sabía qué hacer.

Harry le había dicho que le quería mientras comían, mientras tomaban el postre, mientras bañaba a Teddy, mientras preparaba pociones en el ático, mientras cenaban y mientras leía en el salón. Y cada vez que se lo decía, no podía evitar sonrojarse y atacarse, mientras el moreno se moría de risa.

Harry estaba en ese momento poniéndole el pijama en el sofá a Teddy Lupin, de un humor excepcional. Draco no hacía más que enviarle miradas que más parecían maldiciones, y él le sonreía socarronamente cada vez que lo hacía.

-Vamos, Teddy. A la cama.-se levantó, alzando al niño en brazos, y se acercó a la mesa donde Malfoy estaba sentado- Vamos, dale las buenas noches a Draco. Dile…Te quieeeeroo.

Draco soltó el libro con desdén, mientras Teddy reía.

-Potter, cállate.

-Vamos, Teddy… Te quieeero.-Harry canturreó, y Malfoy le arrebató al niño de los brazos.

-Vamos, Ted, dejemos aquí a este idiota.

Salió del cuarto, seguido por un motivado Harry Potter soltando tequieros con la melodía de La Cucaracha. Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto de Teddy, le cerró la puerta en las narices, causando un ataque de risa al moreno. No tardó demasiado en salir, pero cuando lo hizo, parecía un huracán a punto de arrasar una ciudad entera llamada Harry Potter.

Harry seguía riendo, y la ira de Draco Malfoy parecía seguir creciendo en sus ojos.

-Deja de reírte.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.-Vale. Pero sólo porque te quiero.

Harry creía que el rubio reventaría. Creyó en ese momento que iba a pegarle, a sacar su varita y torturarle lentamente o a estrangularle. Y sí, reventó, pero de una manera más inesperada.

De repente, los ojos cabreados de Draco estuvieron demasiado cerca. Sintió un golpe en su espalda, que chocó contra la pared, y notó la vista cerrada por los dos brazos del rubio a ambos lados de su cabeza.

El corazón de Harry le robó espacio a su nuez en su garganta. Notó la vena de su cuello palpitar ferozmente. Se le dispararon las terminaciones nerviosas, hasta el punto de notar la respiración de Malfoy en su nariz.

-Te vas a enterar.


	20. Chapter 20

-Te vas a enterar.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de inhalar aire cuando una vorágine de sensaciones le golpeó con tanta fuerza que le habría tumbado, de no estar pegado a la pared. Los _dulces_ labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos con fiereza, provocando que su ritmo cardíaco se elevara tanto que sintió que se ahogaría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recobrar el sentido que poco a poco se le escapaba.

Draco se separó medio centímetro de su rostro, respirando pesadamente y aún con el gesto de ira como máscara. Harry aprovechó y tomó aire, aire que el rubio se encargó de robarle con otro beso, aún más rudo que el anterior. El calor comenzó a hacerle creer a Harry que se le derretirían cada uno de sus órganos, a excepción de su corazón, que a juzgar por la manera de golpearle en el pecho, parecía querer huir de su cuerpo.

Por si fuese poco el grado de nerviosismo de Harry, Draco mordió su labio, desafiante. En un movimiento lento y largo, se separó de él, deleitándose en su indiscutible victoria.

Draco sonrió socarronamente, observando la inmóvil obra de arte en la que se había convertido su compañero. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, en una respiración pesada e insuficiente. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y su piel ligeramente brillante por el súbito aumento de calor. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, lo que más le gustaba a Malfoy en aquel momento, era el incontenible temblor de absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

Había vaciado la mente de Harry, la había sacudido, y después la había dejado correr en libertad.

-¿Estás bien, Potter? ¿Te has asustado?

Harry parpadeó varias veces seguidas y tragó saliva, recobrando una postura natural y apartando por fin sus ojos del rubio. Intentó desviar su atención al poco sano ritmo de su corazón.

-Vaya, Potter, le diré a Kreacher que te haga una tila. Y de paso que te traiga también papel y pluma, para que apuntes que es lo que _no_ tienes que hacer cuando _no quieres_ sentirte tan incómodo de repente. – una sonrisa sarcástica pero complacida adornó el rostro de Draco.- Buenas noches, Potter, si es que consigues dormir.

Harry le observó caminar por el pasillo, buscando en algún lugar de su cuerpo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y devolverle el golpe, pero encontró en su lugar un cúmulo de dudas y nervios que le aprisionaban en estómago sin piedad. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Draco se cerró tras de sí, se dejó deslizar por la pared, clavando la vista en el pomo de aquella puerta y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Había aceptado que tenía sentimientos por Draco Malfoy algo diferentes a lo que se podría catalogar como amistad, pero nunca había estado tan seguro como en ese momento.

Exhaló aire, al tiempo que surgía en su recién recuperada mente la única imagen, la única idea que podía descompensarle más que Draco besándole como lo había hecho.

_La única otra situación en la que podría haber derivado aquel beso en el pasillo._

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Draco parecía haber abierto una puerta demasiado pesada para mantenerla entreabierta, y, de algún modo, había hecho recaer en él la responsabilidad de cerrarla de nuevo, o terminar de abrirla.

-No puede ser.

Hermione le miraba con la boca muy abierta, sujetando su helado de mora y chocolate a medio camino hacia ella.-Repítelo.

Harry se acaloró, temiendo derretir su helado en un segundo. Llevaba todo el día distraído, atontado; esa mañana había dado gracias a que Draco hubiera salido antes que él, porque, en caso contrario, habría sido testigo de su taza de café rota, su camisa del revés y de la señora de enfrente recordándole que aún llevaba puestas las pantuflas.

Miró a Hermione, sentada frente a él en una de las mesas de la florida terraza de Florean & Fortescue.

-¿Que lo repita?¿No lo has oído bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No. No he podido escuchar bien.

Harry suspiró.

-Creo que me he enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

El chico observó cómo un violento escalofrío recorría en cuerpo de su amiga.

-No puede ser.- repitió ella, incrédula, dejando su tarrina sobre la mesa- ¡Harry! Sabía que te pasaba algo con él… ¡Pero no _esto_! No sabía que tú…bueno, que te..

-¿Que yo qué, Hermione?

-Que te gustaban…bueno, los hombres.

Harry se sobresaltó.

-Es que no me gustan.

La chica parecía haber sido transportada de repente a otra dimensión donde todo estaba patas arriba.

-Harry, acabas de decirme que…

-Ya sé lo que he dicho.- interrumpió Harry- Créeme, yo estoy tan confuso como tú, si no más.

Hermione sopló, desbordada. El silencio incómodo fue roto por Teddy, que empezó a llorar cuando su helado cayó al suelo. Harry lo recogió y pidió otro, intentando ignorar el evidente esfuerzo de su compañera por encontrar una explicación lógica a algo que era obvio que no la tenía.

Al fin, cuando Ted consiguió un nuevo helado, la chica levantó la vista y la clavó firmemente en la de Harry.

-Vale, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.-se inclinó hacia adelante, inquisitivamente.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Ahora qué qué?

-Que qué vas a hacer ahora. ¿Vas a decírselo?

-En realidad ya lo he hecho-espetó Harry- más o menos…-añadió en un susurro.

Hermione volvió a abrir la boca, estupefacta.

-De hecho, nos hemos besado. Varias veces.

Esta vez fue el helado de Hermione el que cayó al suelo, pero sólo Teddy pareció darse cuenta, y se apresuró a ofrecer a la chica un poco de su nueva y enorme tarrina. Pero ella estaba demasiado afectada y le ignoró.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?- La chica soltaba palabras sin sentido, asemejándose a un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua.

Harry se relajó un poco.

-Pues la primera vez fue el día en el que volvió. No sé quién besó a quién, pero nos besamos. Después yo le besé en el sofá, y luego él… me besó ayer.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- A Ron le va a dar algo cuando se lo cuentes, si es que lo haces.- soltó una risilla, rompiendo gran parte de la tensión, lo cual Harry agradeció, mirándola con un gesto de disculpa.- Vaya, Harry, juro que nunca me hubiera esperado esto.

-No sé qué hacer, Hermione.

Ella pegó su cuerpo aún más a la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé qué esperar.

Hermione le sonrió y cubrió enternecedoramente la mano de su amigo con la suya.

-¿Crees que él siente lo mismo que tú?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry. Recordó la noche del Veritaserum, cuando Draco le había dicho que él era la razón por la que había vuelto a Grimmauld Place; Draco le había pedido que le salvara en un momento de debilidad, había confesado que le gustaban sus besos…pero nunca había dicho nada sobre sentimientos.

-No lo sé.-respondió Harry.-A veces parece que siente algo, pero otras parece que simplemente ignora todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

-Tal vez tengas que preguntárselo.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Tú le preguntarías a Draco Malfoy sobre sus sentimientos?

La chica rió.

-Supongo que no. Pero algo tendrás que hacer, ¿no es así?

Harry se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que limpiaba el desastre en la cara de Ted con un pañuelo.-Aunque fuese así, Hermione… aunque él sintiese lo mismo, ¿qué viene después?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, negando tener la respuesta con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó Harry, casi suplicante.

La joven le miró con gesto maternal, y él pensó en ese momento que su amiga de toda la vida se estaba convirtiendo en una Molly Weasley en miniatura, y se lo agradeció para sus adentros.

-Creo que te estás complicando demasiado.-el chico la miró atónito.- No me mires así. Siempre fuisteis rivales, Harry, no sabéis ni siquiera cómo ser amigos. Simplemente creo que tienes que dejar pasar las cosas con naturalidad. Ya te plantearás los problemas de mañana…mañana.

Harry la observó, pensativo. ¿Naturalidad? Lo natural en Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter era pelearse. Lo hacían siempre, incluso cuando estaban de buen humor, su dosis diaria de rivalidad parecía tan necesaria como beber agua.

-Gracias por escucharme, Hermione. Y por no pensar que me he vuelto loco.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura.

-En realidad sí que lo pienso, pero no lo he dicho en voz alta.

Cuando Harry y Ted aterrizaron en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Habían caído ya los últimos rayos de sol del día, y con ellos la energía del pequeño, que dormitaba sobre el hombro de su padrino.

Harry se apresuró escaleras arriba, preguntándose si Draco habría parado en casa ese día. Peleó con Ted para ponerle el pijama, que lloriqueó, muerto de sueño, hasta que apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y dejó de emitir más sonido que el de su relajada respiración.

Observándole dormir, Harry evocó en sus recuerdos a Remus Lupin. A menudo evitaba pensar en ello, pero en momentos como aquel, le asolaba la idea de que ese niño no conocería a sus padres, tal y como le había pasado a él. Una vez más se preguntó si él sería suficiente, si él podría llenar al menos un poco ese gran vacío que Remus dejaría en la vida de su hijo, y se sintió triste. Al menos por ahora, Teddy Lupin podía dormir, ignorante por completo de la gran tragedia que había derrumbado su familia casi por completo.

Entonces, como iluminado por una revelación instantánea, Harry recordó que Draco formaba parte de la familia de ese pequeño. De algún modo, ambos eran los últimos de una línea familiar marcada por el curso de la historia. Tal vez podrían, en un futuro, tenerse el uno al otro…

Una voz suave le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Como sigas mirándole así acabarás provocándole pesadillas.

Harry se giró, y descubrió a Draco apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con el abrigo aún puesto y dos aparatosas bolsas de papel marrón en brazos.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

El rubio le asintió con la cabeza.

-No te he oído.

-Claro que no, estabas ensimismado.- Draco caminó lentamente hacia él y colocó una de las bolsas en las manos de Harry.- Vamos, ayúdame.

Harry levantó la bolsa y le siguió, entrecerrando tras su paso la puerta del cuarto de Ted y lanzándole una última mirada. Mientras subía las escaleras, observó el interior del enorme paquete, descubriendo un montón de frascos y envases que no tenía ni idea de que eran.

Cuando entró al ático, colocó la carga sobre una de las mesas, y examinó su contenido con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Draco le miró de reojo, y continuó colocando frascos en estanterías.

-Ingredientes. Los tenía en la Mansión.

Harry miró a su alrededor. En el tiempo que había estado allí, Malfoy había convertido el polvoriento desván en un laboratorio envidiable. Las telarañas y los muebles rotos habían desaparecido, e incluso en la noche, parecía más iluminado, al haber desaparecido la gruesa capa de suciedad que tapaba la ventana. Las estanterías llenas de fotografías y libros antiguos ahora ofrecían un arcoíris de frascos, y las vitrinas antes repletas de escalofriantes bustos y figuras horrendas ahora lo estaban de componentes clasificados y ordenados.

-Podrás preparar miles de cosas con todo esto.- afirmó Harry, impresionado.

-No creas.- Draco se subió a una banqueta, y comenzó a rellenar estanterías por encima de su cabeza.- Muchos ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir y caros. No toques eso.

Harry dio un respingo y despegó el dedo de algo parecido a una lombriz con pelo, preguntándose como había hecho Draco para verle sin girarse. Carraspeó, incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿me necesitas para algo más o…?

-No.- respondió concisamente el rubio.- Puedes irte.

Harry levantó una ceja, molesto, y se encaminó a las escaleras preguntándose cómo podía ser tan idiota como para permitir que aquel tunante le usase como al pañuelo de un elfo doméstico. Aún no había ni llegado al rellano, cuando un ruido sordo seguido de un estruendo de cristales rompiéndose le sobresaltó, provocando que saliera disparado de nuevo hacia arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Draco estaba en el suelo, tratando de salir de debajo de la estantería, y cubierto por una nube de vapores que tenía de todo menos aspecto inofensivo. Tenía varias heridas sangrantes y gesto de dolor, y parecía tener dificultades para respirar. Harry corrió a ayudarle, levantando la estantería con esfuerzo lo suficiente para que el rubio se arrastrara por el suelo hasta estar seguro, y volvió a dejarla caer.

-Sácame de aquí, Potter.- rugió Draco, con un gesto de dolor.- Ayúdame.

Harry se apresuró a levantar el cuerpo de Draco, pasando su brazo bajo el suyo para ayudarle a caminar. El rubio tosió con violencia cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, y soltó un quejido de dolor cuando apoyó uno de sus tobillos.

-Sal y cierra la puerta.- volvió a ordenarle Malfoy, pero esta vez sin tono imperativo.

Harry obedeció, aún con el corazón latiéndole deprisa por el susto. Consiguió sacar a Draco del desván, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con paso firme siguió guiándole escaleras abajo, notando como una de las heridas de su compañero empezaba a dejarle un bonito estampado en la camisa. Cuando llegó al salón, le sentó en el sofá con dificultad, y Draco volvió a poner gesto de dolor.

-Mis pociones…-el rubio apenas se mantenía sentado en el sofá, y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Harry se agachó frente a él, profundamente alterado.

-Malfoy, voy a llevarte a San Mungo. ¿Me oyes? Vamos al hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

-Malfoy, voy a llevarte a San Mungo. ¿Me oyes? Vamos al hospital.

Draco enfocó la vista en Harry con dificultad, desorientado.

-No, no, al hospital no. Estoy bien.

Harry notó que el rubio se dejaba caer, y le mantuvo sentado en posición vertical con sus brazos.

-No, no estás bien. Necesitas puntos y te mareas. Nos vamos.

Draco negó con la cabeza, tambaleándose.

-No quiero ir al hospital. No me gusta.

Harry resopló indignado.

-¿Acaso eres un niño?- se levantó, acomodando a Draco entre dos cojines- Intenta mantenerte erguido. Voy a por Ted y nos vamos enseguida.

-Por favor, Potter…-Draco hablaba con un hilo de voz, sin fuerzas ni para vocalizar.- No me gusta el hospital. No les gusta curarme. No les gusto…por favor.

Harry se quedó paralizado en la puerta, sintiendo una aguda punzada de dolor ante las palabras del otro. Durante un par de segundos dudó, hasta que finalmente volvió con él, suspirando.

-Mierda.

Volvió a agacharse frente a él. La cantidad de cristales que se habían roto sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy habían provocado un millar de pequeñas heridas y cortes en su ropa, además de una fea contusión en el ojo, que empezaba a tomar un color grisáceo. Una de las heridas sangraba cuantiosamente, brotando desde encima de su ceja y manchando todo el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¡Kreacher!

El elfo apareció súbitamente, inclinándose vehementemente ante su amo.

-Trae el botiquín y las pociones curativas.- se remangó la camisa, y comenzó a inclinar la cabeza de Draco hacia atrás- Trae todo lo que tengamos.

El elfo desapareció, dejando a Harry atacado y nervioso.

-Tengo sueño…

-Ni se te ocurra dormir. Como en dos minutos no estés mejor te llevaré al hospital aunque te tenga que arrastrar. Te lo juro por mi madre.

Draco se quejó, entrecerrando el ojo sano y enfocando la luz de la lámpara.

Kreacher volvió a aparecer, dejando en la alfombra una caja llena de pociones y vendas, además de varias cosas más que Harry no sabría cómo utilizar. Sin perder tiempo, alcanzó todo el rollo de vendas y se lo colocó a Draco en la herida profunda, intentando que dejase de sangrar. Con la otra mano y los dientes arrancó el corcho que tapaba una de las pociones, y se la aplicó en el ojo con rudeza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber estudiado algo de medimagia básica.

-Potter…

Harry frunció el ceño, retorciéndose por dentro ante el extremadamente leve tono de voz de Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Potter, no me encuentro bien.

-¿No me digas?- el chico sentía que los nervios y aquella herida que no parecía querer parar de sangrar acabarían por matar su paciencia antes de tiempo.

-Potter… no me…- Malfoy no llegó a terminar la frase antes de desplomarse por completo en el hombro de Harry. Éste creyó que le saldrían las lágrimas.

-Mierda, mierda. ¡Malfoy! –Harry tumbó al chico en el sofá y lo sacudió, intentando hacerle reaccionar en vano- ¡Draco! ¡Kreacher!

El elfo volvió a aparecer, esta vez con gorro de dormir.

-Quédate aquí. Vigílale, Kreacher. Tengo que salir un momento.

El elfo asintió, observando como su amo, ensangrentado y desesperado, agarraba el cenicero donde guardaba los polvos flu y se metía con extrema prisa en la chimenea.

Por primera vez, a Harry le pareció que los polvos flu eran demasiado lentos. Cuando por fin, tras unos segundos torturantes, aterrizó en el salón de la Madriguera, creyó que el destino le había concedido un deseo, pues Hermione le miraba sobresaltada desde el sofá.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

Harry siempre había odiado los hospitales, pero desdeluego San Mungo se llevaba la palma.

Había optado por ignorar a un tipo que insistía en contarle una y otra vez la historia de cómo había logrado que su nariz alcanzase veinte veces su tamaño normal, mientras intercalaba sus palabras con desagradables pitidos provenientes de la tremenda sinusitis que sufría. Además, la silla en la que se había sentado, la única libre, cojeaba de una pata, y eso unido al incontenible tembleque de sus piernas, le provocaba un pinchazo de dolor en la columna que le estaba volviendo loco. Todo eso más el hecho de que cada cinco minutos un medimago diferente al anterior se le acercaba para preguntarle qué hacía el gran Harry Potter en el Hospital y le ofrecía atención médica inmediata, que él se esforzaba por rechazar de la manera más amable que se le ocurría, ignorando las ganas de espetarle a alguno de ellos lo ridículas que eran sus batas verde lima.

Por suerte, Hermione había accedido sin problemas a quedarse en Grimmauld Place aquella noche para cuidar a Teddy, con lo cual uno de sus mayores quebraderos de cabeza de hacía tan sólo un par de horas se había esfumado.

Agotado, se levantó por quincuagésima vez de la maltrecha silla con intención de tomarse otro té. La espera comenzaba a hacerse todavía más insoportable, y Harry sintió el deseo de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque otro medimago le abordó en el pasillo.

-¿Señor Potter?

Harry lloriqueó para sus adentros.

-¿Sí?

-¿Usted ha venido con el señor Malfoy, me equivoco?

El medimago parecía experimentado y entrado en años, y llevaba en las manos una tablilla con varios pergaminos y una pluma. Harry comprendió enseguida que él no era uno más de los que venían con intención de conocer a una celebridad, y encendió automáticamente el interruptor de su atención.

-No, no se equivoca.- suspiró, deseando que por fin le dijesen algo del estado de Draco.- ¿Cómo está?

El hombre carraspeó.-Bueno, hemos cerrado sus heridas y entablillado su tobillo.-pasó uno de los pergaminos, leyendo sobre la marcha.- Aún estamos haciendo pruebas, pero al no saber a qué tipo de componentes ha sido expuesto, tardaremos más de lo habitual. A no ser, claro está, que usted quiera decirnos qué le dio.

Harry parpadeó, descolocado.- ¿Disculpe?

El médico le miró elocuentemente.-Bueno, señor Potter, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano con el señor Malfoy. El Ministerio le vigilaba por si recibía algún ataque, usted y yo sabemos que el joven se ganó algunos enemigos…

-¿Qué está intentando decirme?-preguntó el chico con impaciencia.

El hombre dejó a un lado los pergaminos y se acercó a Harry con discreción.

-Verá, señor Potter, entiendo que usted haya sido el primero en reaccionar, pocos tendrán tantos motivos como usted para atacar al chico, pero si le ha traído aquí considero que en realidad quiere que se salve…

Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido, y frunció el ceño. La vena del cuello empezaba a palpitarle tan fuerte que creyó que reventaría.

-¿Está insinuando que yo le ataqué?

-Vamos, señor Potter, yo no niego sus razones. El chico lo merecía, le guardaremos el secreto…

El moreno sintió como la poca paciencia que le quedaba se esfumaba de un golpe, escapándose violentamente en un puñetazo bien dirigido a la cara del médico, que cayó hacia atrás del impacto, perdiendo el equilibrio. La señora de recepción soltó un gritito sobresaltado y corrió en auxilio del médico, pero frenó a medio camino al ver que Harry Potter le levantaba del suelo agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica color lima.

-¡Como te atreves!- Harry se notaba fuera de control, y no le importaba lo más mínimo.- ¿Que yo le ataqué? ¿Que yo le hice daño? ¡Yo NUNCA le haría daño, pedazo de escreguto!- le propinó tan patada en el costado que el hombre se dobló y volvió a caer al suelo.- ¡Por gente como tú está él como está! ¿Que yo le golpeé? ¡Yo soy el único que se preocupa por él!

Harry respiraba pesadamente. La gente de la sala de espera, la recepcionista y los médicos itinerantes se habían apelotonado en los pasillos para observar la escena y le miraban anonadados en completo silencio. El medimago, aún a sus pies, escapó corriendo hacia un grupo de enfermeras, que le recibieron con preocupación. Al verle correr, Harry volvió a sentir ira, que desencadenó en un sonoro y soez insulto que sobresaltó a las señoras, para luego suspirar profundamente y dirigirse a la recepcionista.

La señora respingó al notar la mirada del joven dirigiéndose a ella.

-Hágame un favor…-empezó a decir Harry, intentando calmarse.- Dígale a quien haga falta que exijo un cambio de médico para el señor Malfoy. Y haga saber también mi intención de llevármelo lo más pronto posible, en cuanto le hagan las pruebas. Recibirá cuidados médicos en casa. Y ahora…-la mujer tragó saliva- dígame dónde está.

-Cuidado con la escalera.

Draco Malfoy le miró con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como si fuera un crío?

Harry suspiró y abrió la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sujetando la puerta para que Draco pasase cojeando. Aún ni siquiera había acabado de salir el sol, pero dado que no había sido capaz de pegar ojo aquella noche, el joven tenía la sensación de que aún estaba en guerra con el día anterior.

Draco colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, haciendo equilibrios para no caerse.

-¿Y Ted?

-Con Hermione. Se ha quedado en la Madriguera esta noche, le traerá luego.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, encaminándose a la cocina. Intentando controlar las muletas consiguió llegar a su habitual silla, sentándose aparatosamente y dejando caer las muletas al suelo con estruendo. Harry le siguió y se sentó frente a él, alcanzando con una mano el azucarero.

La cocina estaba cálida y tranquila, y los tonos tenues de las primeras luces del día relajaron el ambiente. Cuando las dos tazas de café aparecieron sobre la mesa, Harry tuvo una sensación hogareña que le resultó agradable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco dejó de buscar el azucarero por la mesa y enfocó a Harry, arrancándoselo de las manos.

-Bien.

Harry suspiró, agotado. Había conseguido al fin llevarse a Draco del hospital en cuanto le habían suministrado los antídotos, no sin antes firmar un millar de papeles que no sabía ni para qué servían. El rubio había empezado a insistir en que le soltasen en cuanto había despertado, y la tardanza había terminado por derivar en un profundo mal humor por su parte.

-Estás cabreado porque te llevé al hospital.- Harry recuperó el azucarero, ya resignado.

Draco puso una mala cara.

-Estoy cabreado porque me he roto el tobillo. Y porque se han roto muchos galeones en pociones. Y sí, por qué no, también porque odio el hospital.

-Te desmayaste, Malfoy. Tenía que llevarte.

El otro sólo se quedó en silencio, bebiendo a sorbos su café. Como siempre, la lechuza más madrugadora entró por la ventana, y Kreacher recogió de sus patas el correo y el Profeta, dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Habrá que limpiar todo aquel desastre.- comentó Harry, agobiado.- Espero que las pociones no hayan hecho un agujero en el suelo o algo así, porque justo debajo está el cuarto de Ted…-levantó la vista- ¿Malfoy, me estás escuchando?

Draco mantenía la vista fija en el Profeta, con la taza de café a medio camino hacia su boca, y con una expresión difícil de leer.

Harry carraspeó.-¿Malfoy, qué…?

-¿Qué es esto?- le interrumpió Draco, dejando el periódico visible sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué narices es esto?

El moreno torció la cabeza e inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Enseguida le fallaron las fuerzas.

-No puede ser.

En la amplia foto de la portada del Profeta podía verse claramente la imagen nítida y clara de Harry Potter, propinándole una patada a un médico cuya cara también podía verse bastante bien. Adornando la foto se encontraba el titular, en letras cursivas y cuidadas.

-"_Potter desbocado_".- leyó Harry, taquicárdico- ¿Potter desbocado? Oh, no…

Draco leía el artículo tan rápido como le permitían sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa.

-_Testigos afirman que el señor Potter perdió el control de un segundo a otro, agrediendo al doctor tanto física como verbalmente. Uno de los pacientes, Tommy Arnold, asegura que el Niño-que-Vivió ya parecía bastante fuera de sí durante su breve estancia en la sala de espera_.-Harry bufó, deseando que Malfoy se aburriera de leer.- _El doctor Denver ha rehusado a hacer ningún comentario, pero varias fuentes concretan que la visita a San Mungo por parte del señor Potter se debería a la hospitalización de su antiguamente compañero de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy._

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desanimado. Draco comenzó a bajar la voz a medida que leía, hasta acabar leyendo las últimas líneas del torturante artículo para sí mismo. Cuando terminó, devolvió la vista a la descriptiva fotografía, y las pasó de nuevo al moreno, que deseó que se lo tragase la tierra.

-Potter, eres el campeón del mundo en perder la elegancia.- Malfoy soltó una risilla que enfadó a Harry. Éste gruñó, descontento.

-Y tú el campeón del mundo en lanzamiento de estantería.-decidió llenarse la boca de muffin, antes de soltarle también a Draco un improperio que parecía tener muchas ganas de salir.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.-Oh, disculpa por no tener tu fuerza de neandertal sin civilizar.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- Harry tragó el muffin con dificultad.- Ese médico era un grandísimo imbécil, y estoy seguro de que la estantería tenía sus razones para golpearte y que te lo merecías.

-¿Estabas así por mí?

Harry se sonrojó, tomado por sorpresa por el repentino cambio en el cariz de la conversación.

-¿Eh?

_-"Yo le entiendo, pobre joven", añade el señor Arnold; "Desde que llegó a la sala de espera estuvo ensimismado y preocupado dando vueltas como un trompo, y perdería la paciencia con el señor doctor al no tener noticias de su familiar hospitalizado_."-releyó Draco con voz pausada y suave.-"_El chico estaba hecho una furia", admite en cambio Rosalie Vence, recepcionista de San Mungo;"Parecía desesperado"_…

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, avergonzado. Malfoy optó por terminar de apartar el periódico, junto con su taza, y le observó desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen.

-Así que desesperado…

El moreno levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Te crees todo lo que pone en un periódico?

Draco elevó los hombros, en un gesto de indiferencia.- ¿Es mentira?

Harry bufó, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?


End file.
